


黒歌鳥 - Translated from 'Blackbird'

by catfish_and_blowfish



Series: Birdsong(和訳) [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cold War, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Alternate Universe - World War II, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, M/M, POV Alternating, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Romance
Language: 日本語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-04-20 12:06:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 87,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catfish_and_blowfish/pseuds/catfish_and_blowfish
Summary: 時は1942年、ヨーロッパは戦時下。NKVDに勤める諜報員のヴィクトルニキフォロフ大尉は、ドイツ軍によるソ連侵攻のためにベルリンに取り残された。ナチ党の実業家の仮面を被り、赤軍の抗戦を一日、あと一日と延ばすため、枢軸国の外交官から情報を掠め取る。外国に学び日本大使館に勤める官僚の勝生勇利も、地味で目立たない風貌の下に秘密を隠していた。彼がヴィクトルの本当の姿を暴くとき、二人の人生の軌道はもはや元には戻らない。





	1. ベルリン、第1部

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blackbird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9651944) by [sixpences](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixpences/pseuds/sixpences). 



> 〈原作者Notes：訳〉
> 
> 歴史は可能な限り正確に描写しようと努力していますが、私は第2次世界大戦や冷戦初期の出来事についての専門家ではなく、グーグル以外の資料が無い状態で得られる情報には限界があります。また、これはファンフィクションですので、時には意識的に時代考証を無視したりもしています。
> 
> このお話がファシズムや、その他の形の全体主義についての物語であることは否めません。同時に、消えることなく、それらを超えてゆく抵抗、忍耐、忠義、希望、そして愛についての物語でもあります。
> 
> 有用なディテールを用意してくれたり、この第1章が思うほど悪くないと安心させてくれたりしたIzilenに、感謝を込めて。
> 
> 〈翻訳者 注意書き〉
> 
> この作品はsixpences様がArchive of Our Ownに投稿なさった作品の翻訳です。許可を得て投稿しています。  
> 海外のYOI界隈でも話題になった素晴らしい作品なので、ぜひ原作（英語）でも読んでみてください。第1章へのリンクはこちら https://archiveofourown.org/works/9651944/chapters/21806939#main
> 
> 具体的な挿入表現はありませんが、リバへの言及があります。
> 
> 二人ともモブ（名前あり）との過去の経験があります。設定だけで、具体的な絡みはありません。
> 
> 主要キャラによる暴力的行為の描写があります。
> 
> ミナコ先生とチェレスティーノが結婚しています。更にチェレスティーノは、名前がイギリス風に変えられています。
> 
>  
> 
> 【以下は地雷を回避したい方向けの注意書きです。ネタバレしたくない方はお読みにならないでください。】
> 
> 第2次世界大戦、冷戦パロです。
> 
> 勇利は表向きは日本外交官のアシスタント、実はイギリスの情報機関MI6に努める二重スパイです。
> 
> 第2次世界大戦期のロシアに住むユーリやミラは、厳しく辛い状況に置かれています。ただし彼らについては回想や手紙を通じてのみの描写です。実際に登場人物と絡むことは少ないです。
> 
> 【地雷回避用の注意書きはここで終了です】
> 
> 〈AO3タグ：訳〉
> 
> 暴力表現あり 
> 
> 勝生勇利 ヴィクトル=ニキフォロフ ヤコフ=フェルツマン サーラ=クリスピーノ エミル=ネコラ 奥川ミナコ チェレスティーノ=チャルディーニ クリストフ=ジャコメッティ オタベック=アルティン ピチット=チュラノン ギオルギー=ポポーヴィッチ
> 
> スパイ&諜報員パロ　第2次世界大戦パロ　冷戦パロ　恋愛　人間ドラマ　ハッピーエンド　複数人物視点　切なさからのハッピーエンド　ホモフォビア(時代考証)　レイシズム(時代考証)

 

 

**黒歌鳥**

**ベルリン、第1部**

 

> _全世界が、諸君を、ドイツの野蛮な山賊のごとき侵攻者たちを殲滅しうる軍勢として頼っている。奴らのくびきの下に奴隷とされている全ヨーロッパの人々は、解放者として諸君を頼っている。_
> 
> _諸君は、解放という重大な任務を背負うことになったのだ。_
> 
> _その任務に相応しくあれ！諸君が戦っているこの戦争は解放のための戦争、正しい戦争だ。我らの偉大なる祖先の輝かしき記憶が我らを鼓舞するだろう！偉大なるレーニンの勝利の旗が、諸君の頭上にはためくだろう！_
> 
> ー　1941年11月 ジョセフ=スターリン

 

  シュテファン=リットベルガーは背が高く筋肉質で、理想的なアーリア人らしく、銀に近いような金髪と青い眼をしていた。彼は社長兼実業家であり、念入りに手入れされた戦争マシンのようである祖国ドイツの支えとなり、枢軸国間の産業面の連携を強化していた。結婚適齢期の独身男であり、第三帝国の勝利が確たるものとなり次第、妻を娶って家庭を持つつもりでいた。国粋主義とドイツ民族の更なる進歩のためにはどんな苦労も厭わない、誇り高きナチ党員だった。

  シュテファン=リットベルガーはヴィクトル=ニキフォロフが毎日被る仮面であった。そしてロシア語もドイツ語もその語彙は、ヴィクトルがどれほど彼を憎んでいるかを言い表すには、到底及ばなかった。

  時は1942年1月、ひどく寒く雪の絶えない晩だったが、ホーエンツォレルン通りに立つ、新築の壮麗なイタリア大使館の第2レセプションルームの中はしっかりと暖房が効いていた。ヴィクトルはちびちびとワインを飲みながら室内を観察していた。その夜居たのはほとんどがイタリア大使館の職員だったが、ドイツ人が一握りと、ハンガリー人も何人かいる。クリスピーノ自身は欠席していたが、息子が二人分以上の仕事をし、皆に酒をたっぷり注いでまわっていた。 もっとも、その多くは彼自身の口の中に消えていっていた。精力的で健康な、新しいイタリア人男性像には過剰な飲酒はみっともないとされていたはずだが、ファシストは嘘つきな上に似非者なのだから仕方ない。

  ヴィクトルはもうレニングラードのことを考えたくなかった。もちろんドイツの新聞に書かれることのほとんどは嘘八百で、勇敢なソヴィエトの人民に対する侮辱でしかない。それでも、モスクワ陥落はならなかったとはいえ、ナチの奴らは汚らしい狼のように彼の故郷の周りに陣取り、子どもたちを飢えさせ、美しい街を蹂躙している。最終的に追い出される前にあらゆる手を使って街を破壊しているに違いないと、彼は信じて疑わなかった。

  「ヘル・リットベルガー、何だか深い考えごとをしていらっしゃるようですわね」

  ヴィクトルは目を瞬き、自分の右の方を見下ろした。

 「ああ、ご機嫌よう、シニョリーナ・クリスピーノ。あなたのパーティには似つかわしくない、つまらないことを考えていたんです」せいいっぱい魅力的な笑顔を作ってみる。「あなたはご機嫌いかがですか？」

  彼の傍の若いイタリア人の女性は深い溜息をついた。「また兄の酔いを覚ましながら明かす夜に向けて覚悟を決めているだけですわ。家ではこんなに飲むことはありませんでしたのに」

  「おや、彼はベルリン滞在をあまり楽しんでいないのでしょうか？あなたはこの街をいつも褒めてくださいますが」

  「いえ、十分楽しくやっていますのよ。堕落しただけ」

  サーラ=クリスピーノは言葉から感情を消すということがどうも上手くないようで、それはヴィクトルが彼女のことを気に入っている理由のひとつでもあった。

  ファシストどもは、熱意に満ちた利口な女性たちを全く無駄にしている。しかもサーラは、周りの大抵の男たちが思うよりもずっと利口なのだった。「たぶん父は、あなたがたドイツの男の人たちの規律や規範が彼にいい影響を与えてくれることを願っているんです」

  「クリスピーノ大使がドイツの人々をそれほど高く評価してくださっているなんて、総統が知ったらきっとお喜びでしょう」

  もちろん喜ぶに決まっている。ありがたいことにヴィクトルは会ったことはなかったが、彼がいかに自尊心の強い、お高くとまったブルジョワであるかは誰の目にも明らかだった。ベルリンに住んでいるだけで、ヒトラーの肥大しきったエゴに押し潰されそうな気がすることがあるくらいだ。

  「ま、ミッキーがこの調子で飲み続けるようなら総統のお気持ちも変わるかもしれませんわね」サーラはウィンクして、それから声を落とした。

  「それはそうと、マッキの製造についてまだ興味をお持ちなら、お渡しできるものがないこともありませんのよ」

  「あなたは実にお優しい方です、お嬢さま」彼女は最高の、そして同時に最悪の協力者だった。暇をつぶし、自分の能力を再確認するためだけに、強欲なドイツの実業家だと思っている奴に情報の欠片を流しているのだった。

  ヴィクトルが違うタイプの人間であれば、きっと情報源の基盤を固めるために彼女を抱いただろう。むしろ、彼女自身それを期待していても不思議ではない。待てど暮らせどそんな日は来ないが。ヴィクトルにはソヴィエトの人民のため、国際社会主義のためなら、どんな咎められるべきことでもする覚悟があった。けれど、最後まで説得力のある演技を続けられないようなことはするべきでないとも思っていた。

  「シュテファン、ここで会えるとは！」大きな掌がヴィクトルの肩を掴む感触と共に、テルターク=エレメールが傍らに立った。既に鼻の頭はワインのせいで赤く染まり、息も酒臭い。

「それにそこの素敵なレディもね」

  サーラは殺意がほんの少ししか滲んでいない笑顔を見せた。テルタークのベルリン滞在期間の長さからすれば、彼女の名前はいい加減覚えておくべきである。「僕らのハンガリー鉄道網に興味を持っていたのは君だろう、なあ、シュテファン？」

 「ああ、そうなんです」これよりつまらない話題はそうそう無いと思われたが、この男の珍妙な趣味や関心に付き合ってやると、なかなかいい情報を引き出せることも多々あった。「そのうちそれに乗って旅をさせて頂くこともあるかもしれません」

  「その時は若くてかわいい奥さんと、だろ？」テルタークはヴィクトルの背中をぽこぽこ叩き、にやつきながらサーラの顔を覗き込んだ。

  サーラはテルタークの方には目もくれず、「本当に残念ですが、私はお先に失礼しますわね」と言いながらヴィクトルと視線を − ほんの少し、長すぎるほど − 合わせた後、くるりと振り返ってドアの方へ歩いていった。ヴィクトルはマントルピースの上の時計をちらりと見た。あと数分、待った方がよさそうである。

  「全く、言い寄ってもかわされちまうんだよなあ」テルタークが悲しげに言う。「もしかしてシュテファンはもうクリスピーノの親父にご挨拶を済ませたのかい？」

  「エレメール、私は身を落ち着けてしまうにはまだ若すぎますよ」ヴィクトルはもう一度、魅力的な笑顔を浮かべた。「それに、確かにお嬢さまは美しいけれども、私がドイツの女性を娶らないのは我が民族のためにも間違った行いというものです」

  「はは、これだから党員は。ま、僕の選択肢が増えるわけだな」テルタークは通りがかりの給仕からもう一個グラスを取り、ヴィクトルも自分のグラスに口をつけた。クリスピーノは粗暴なファシストかもしれないが、さすがの彼でも娘の名前すら知らないようなハンガリーの飲んだくれで手を打つことはあるまい。

  「エレメール！シュテファン！やあ！」よろけながら近づいてきたミケーレ=クリスピーノが体を支えるためにテルタークの肩を掴んで、二人をよろけさせた。「こがぁとんでもない雪ん中でも祝杯を交わせるやなんてめでたいじゃないか、ええ？」

  この青年が道の向かい側にいる日本の仲間たちのために祝杯をあげているのでもない限り、この場で祝えることは少ないはずだが、ヴィクトルは頷いてグラスを上げてみせた。地獄に囚われていても、自分の心の中という安全な場所でなら同志スターリンとモスクワの勇敢な人々にせめてもの乾杯ができる。

  そして、クリスピーノのぼうやはテルタークの興味を彼から逸らす格好の材料になってくれたので、ヴィクトルはこれを機に先ほどサーラが出ていったドアからそっと抜け出した。

  大使館の廊下も各部屋に劣らず豪奢で、厚く質感のある壁紙が張られ、絵画がかけられていた。大使は角ばった直線や濁った色を多用した、ひどくみっともない画風がお好みのようだった。絵のうちのいくつかは何かを表象しようとしているようだったが、それが一体何なのかわかる人はいるのだろうか？国家ファシスト党が認可した画家の意欲なぞ、深く考えるべきではないのだろう。

  ヴィクトルは灯りのついた廊下を辿り、やがて下から光が漏れている扉の前で立ち止まった。まず一度、そして続けて二度ノックしてから、扉を押し開けた。

  「ヘル・リットベルガー」

  「シニョリーナ・クリスピーノ」

  机を前に背もたれの高い椅子に座る彼女は、まるで彼を見下ろすようだった。身を軽く乗りだし、立てた肘の間に置かれたマニラ封筒の上で指を組んでいる。室内を照らす卓上ランプが、彼女の顔に大胆に影を落としていた。彼女のドラマチックな華やかさには、ヴィクトルはいつも感心せずにはいられなかった。

  彼女の正面に立って封筒を拾い上げると、中から書類がばらばらと出てきた。地図や生産報告書、新しいイタリア製戦闘機の配備計画、ドイツ空軍からの注文状。

  「大したものはないのよ。でも少し興味を引かれたから」と申し訳なさげに言う。ヴィクトルはスラックスのポケットからマイクロドットカメラを取り出し、文書を撮影し始めた。サーラはつまらなさそうにそれを眺めていたが、半分ほど撮り終わったところで不意に口を開いた。

  「あなたたち、イタリアを攻めるつもりなんでしょう？」

  一瞬の間に落ち着きを取り戻し、ヴィクトルは顔を上げた。「失礼？」

  「ロシアを降伏させたら。そのためにこれが欲しいんじゃなくて？いつかヒトラーはハンニバル気取りでアルプスを越えてきてミラノを包囲するわ。レニングラードみたいにね、ただこの忌まわしい冬将軍に邪魔されないだけだわ」

  書類の撮影を再開する。「あなたの素晴らしい祖国にとっては恐ろしい展望でしょうに、あなたはいやに落ち着いていらっしゃる」

  彼女の笑い声からは一片のユーモアも感じられなかった。「ファシスト同士に区別なんてあるかしら？戦争になればパパは呼び戻されて私たちは故郷に帰れる。フィレンツェが恋しいわ、ローマもね。ベルリンはあなたの故郷だからあなたにはわからないでしょうよ」

  彼は鴎の鳴く声を思い出す。潮風を、いつまでも明るい夏の夜を。「想像もつきませんね」

「それとももしかしたらロシア人があなたたちを打ち負かすかもしれないわね。そうすればあいつらがこっちに来るわ。ご存知？赤軍には女性も従軍できるのよ。共産主義がいかに邪悪な思想であるか、あいつらが神を捨てた奴らか表しているってパパは言っているわ」

  「こんなに素敵なお嬢さまが、憂鬱なことばかりお考えですね」最後のページまで撮り終わったヴィクトルはカメラをポケットに戻し、書類を集めて元の並び順に戻し始めた。

  「本当に私のこと、素敵だと思っていて？」サーラはまた机越しに身を乗り出し、ヴィクトルを見つめた。「そうね、今日のパーティにいた男性の中で私に求婚しなかった男性はあなただけだと思うわ」

  求婚した男たちの中に彼女の兄が含まれているかについてはヴィクトルは知りたくもなかった。

  「美を愛でる心を持ちつつも所有欲は抱かない男もいるんですよ」と弁解した。ヴィクトルがこれまでに彼女に話した言葉の中では最も正直な言葉かもしれない。

  「そつないご回答ですわね、ヘル=リットベルガー」ヴィクトルから封筒を受け取ったサーラの表情には好意すら伺える。

  「何をするにもそつなくありたいものですからね」彼がウィンクしてみせると、彼女は呆れたような顔をした。

  「お見送りできなくてごめんなさいね」と言いながら彼女は立ち上がって灯りを消した。二人を闇が包む。彼女が扉を開くとき、ヴィクトルは微笑んで頷いた。

  「それではまた、お嬢さま」

  車を停めていたところまで歩いていくと、雪は既に止み月は雲の切れ間から覗き、奇妙に銀色をした光が道の端にできた雪溜まりに反射していた。ヴィクトルはこれよりずっと寒い冬を過ごしたことはあったが、これより苦しい冬を過ごしたことは、ついぞなかった。

* * *

 

 

  ラントヴェーア運河はまだ完全に凍っている。大通りからティアガルテンを抜ける小路に入ると自転車の前輪が少しスリップし、勇利はサドルの上でバランスを保つために体重を移動させた。

  眼鏡が外套のポケットにしまわれているせいで勇利の目は冷気に晒されて涙を滲ませ始めたので、勇利は目を細めて遠くの方から来る人がいないか確認した。少なくとも、ドイツ人でさえこのひどく寒い冬には辟易としていることに一抹の安堵をおぼえる。厚手の外套に長い羊毛の襟巻きをしていても、目立って「貧弱な外国人」には見えないはずだ。自転車のハンドルを握る手はかじかんできていた。

  長谷津にいた頃はいつまでもじめじめする夏が嫌いだった。家の中のいちばん涼しい場所に寝っ転がって夜を待つくらいしかできないのが嫌だったが、今なら家に帰って甚平をじんわりと汗で濡らす、そんなひと時のためには何でもできそうだ。

  運河を覆う氷の上で、鴨の群れが怒ったようにパタパタ歩き回っていた。まるでこの天候に裏切られたみたいだ。少なくとも雪の積もった公園は美しかった。何百本と立ち並ぶ裸の梢は、絵描きの筆でなぞられたように白く縁取られ、交わり合いながら色褪せた雲に向かって伸びていた。

  その日は何事も起こらないはずだった。大佐はまだ、勇利には参加させなかったドイツの軍需工場見学にでかけていた。大使は一日のほとんどを外務省の会議に出て過ごすだろう。処理すべき書類はたっぷりある。暖房の効いたオフィスでの仕事時間を長引かせ、相当に格の下がる自分の部屋に帰るのを先送りにする言い訳になりそうなくらいだ。一方で、以前夜更けにティアガルテンを抜けて自転車で帰らなければならなかったときは、狐を轢かないようにハンドルを急に切ったせいで雪道でひっくり返り、足を挫きかけた。どうしてもベルリンで死ななければならないとしても、公園で野ざらしになって死ぬのはごめんだった。

  小路はやがてもう少し広い道に抜け、敷石が自転車をガタガタ揺らした。勇利は襟巻きを鼻の上まで引っ張り上げた。

  ホーエンツォレルン通りの角を曲がったところで降り、大使館の正門にいた岩本氏に会釈しながら自転車を押した。かわいそうに、重ね着のしすぎで実際の体格の2倍ほどに膨れ上がっている。通りの向かい側のイタリア大使館は、薄桃色の漆喰塗りの壁が分厚い雪の白に映えて、まるでおとぎ話のようだった。

  昔は、いつか世界中を旅し、壮麗な異国の都市に暮らし、こんな風景が日常の一部になれば素敵だと思っていた。

  ロビーの暖炉には薪が十分に焼べてあり、心地よく部屋を暖めていた。勇利は満足げに目を細め、手袋や襟巻きを取り始めた。後ろの方では、ドイツ語で喋る声が廊下から近づいてきた。

  「このような天候の中ご足労いただきましたのに、申し訳ないことでございます、ヘル=リットベルガー」大使の第2秘書があのごまをするような声音を使う相手は、格上の仕事相手と決まっている。そして、「とんでもない、ヒグチさん、私は重大な教訓を得ましたよ！雪が降ったときには電話を使うべし、という教訓をね。大使にはくれぐれもよろしくお伝えください」この声は、勇利がよくよく聞き知った声であり、心の底から知らなければ良かったものをと嘆く声でもあった。

  樋口氏が背の高いドイツ人の男と部屋に入ると同時に勇利は瞑っていた目を開けた。彼の姿を捉えたシュテファン=リットベルガーの視線はまるで直に肌に触れる手のようで、勇利は危うく身体をひきつらせかけた。

  「これはカツキさん、その様子ではあなたはベッドの中で凍りついてしまっていたわけではなさそうですね」会釈する間もなく、リットベルガーはまだ冷え切っている勇利の手を握りしめる。この状況で目を合わせないことは、とてつもなく無礼なことだ。「ナカムラ大佐はお元気なのでしょう？」

  「おかげさまで」

  勇利はリットベルガーを見つめすぎると、自分が彼に対して抱く疑惑が顔に出てしまうのではないかと不安だった。彼には何とは言い切れない奇妙さがある。銀に近い明るい色の髪や、今までに会ったどのナチ党員よりも人懐っこい態度はもとより、勇利を見つめる時間がほんの少し長かったり、握手する力加減や身体に触れる手の力加減がほんの少し強かったりと、そういうところが違和感を感じさせるのだ。勇利は1年半近く前、初めてリットベルガーに会ったときからこのことについてずっと考えている。だが、未だに理由がわからない。

  もしもここが1942年の凍てつくような冬のベルリンではなく、1937年のゆるりとした秋のオックスフォードであれば、勇利はこの時点で彼の寝室での逢瀬にご招待頂けていないことに少なからず気を悪くしていただろう。そしてもしもここがオックスフォードで、リットベルガーが英国貴族の鼻もちならないご令息だったら、勇利は招待を受けただろう。

  だが、ナチスが主張するほどドイツの同性愛者の駆逐が完遂されているかは疑わしいとしても、党の重要人物がよりにもよって日本の官僚に思わせぶりな態度を取る理由はわからないし、勇利がそれに反応しないようにあらゆる努力をしているのになおもつきまとう理由もわからなかった。

  勇利はもっと警戒心を持った方が良いのかもしれなかった。ここには守らねばならない秘密が多すぎる。その全てが彼自身の秘密というわけではないのだ。

  「残念ですが、もうオフィスに行かなければなりません」手を引きながら早口で言った。礼をしながら、顔にさした赤みは寒さのせいだと思ってくれることを願った。「ヘル=リットベルガー、樋口さん。失礼します」

 

* * *

 

  ヴィクトルの家は、訪問者がいたとすれば彼にはがらんとして見えたに違いない。だが、これで十分だった。椅子と机と本棚が居間に置いてあり、ベッドが寝室に置いてあり、台所には角のレストランで食事をとらないときのために必要最小限の調理器具が置いてある。シュテファン=リットベルガーは高級なスーツを着てシュタイアを乗り回しているかもしれないが、閉じた扉のこちら側ではヴィクトル=ニキフォロフがドイツの労働者たちを見下すような豪勢な生活をする必要はなかった。

  本のページを眺めていた — 単語は頭に入らなかった。発禁本につきまとう無為な危険を冒さずしては、読む価値のある書籍はベルリンでは手に入らなかった。せめて詩なら耐えられるのではというヴィクトルの希望は、ミーゲルによるゲルマンの子供を産む喜びについての間抜けた詩の前に跡形もなく砕け散りつつあった。少なくとも、彼女は党に認可されたほとんどの詩人らのように反ユダヤ主義を剥き出しにした詩を量産しているわけではない。ゴットフリート=ベンの反吐が出そうな本はたいそうよい焚付になったものだ。

  ヴィクトルは子供の頃、詩人になることを夢見たこともあった。もちろん本業としてではなく、ただソヴィエトの人民を鼓舞する手法のひとつとして。詩歌は音楽や踊りのように、日常に新しい視点をもたらしその中に隠された美しさに触れる方法だ。ひょっとしたら、戦争が終わればまた書いてみるかもしれない。戦いは栄えあるものかもしれないが、ナチスを追い出したあとの国の再興は長く酷な過程に違いなかった。

  ヴィクトルは、ナチスを追い出せなかったら — 孤独のうちに敵に囲まれたその時に、どんな運命が自分を待ち受けるのか、などとは一瞬たりとも考えたくなかった。彼と、ドイツ全土に潜伏している彼の同志たちに、社会主義の勝利がかかっているのだ。

  ミーゲルを諦め、本を閉じてため息をついた。次に書店を訪れるときは、もっと古い小説を探さねばならない。旧プロシアの凡庸な農夫についての凡庸な小説のような、血と土の話が出てこないものがよい。彼は立ち上がり、ポケットに手を突っ込んだまま暖炉に歩み寄った。

  マントルピースの上には彼自身のただ一つの持ち物である、額に入れた小さな写真が立ててある。それは彼の母の写真だった。レニングラードの家の居間で、カメラに笑みを投げかけている。写真はぼやけているが、その瞬間の記憶は変わらず鮮明だった。部屋のニスの匂いや煙ったような匂いも、母の笑い声も。

  父と母がまだ生きている可能性はある。だが確信は持てなかった。故郷の皆、一緒に大きくなった皆は、全員が強くてひたむきな戦士だった。皇帝派と戦って手を失ったお隣の年とったピョートルから、まるで軍事作戦を遂行するようにじいちゃんのためにパン屋を手伝う、小さな勇ましいユーラまで。

  そもそも、ヴィクトルが最前線に立たずしてドイツと戦うための自分自身の足場を確保できたのは、ひとえに母のおかげだった。三十年以上前、彼女はドイツでの豊かで安全な暮らしを捨てて夫と共に社会主義のための闘争に尽くすことを選んだのだった。

  母はドイツとロシアの間の隔たりがなくなる未来を夢見て、ヴィクトルが両方の国の言葉を流暢に話せるように育てた。それに、リットベルガー家の事情は誰かが潜り込んで家計を握れるくらいにはごたごたしたままになっていた。諜報活動の大原則は、最良の嘘はほとんど真実でできているということである。ヴィクトルは写真を取り上げ、ガラスに暖炉の明かりを反射させた。人は皆、彼の薄い色の髪や夏の海の色の眼が母親そっくりだと言った。

  「あなたのために、マーマ」と呟き、写真立てに口づけを落としてまたマントルピースの上に置いた。手をまたポケットに突っ込み、机の上に目をやる。週の初めに、隠し場所に連絡事項を入れておいたが、最後にフェルツマン少佐に会ったのは11月の末だったから、もう2ヶ月半近く顔を合わせていない。

  彼はさすらう亡霊ののように、ドイツ東部の都市から都市へとさまよっていた。この天候だったら、今度こそ温かい飯を買ってあげても少佐は拒まないかもしれない。

  ヴィクトルは机の前に腰を下ろし、文房具や意味のない連絡の手紙が突っ込まれた一番上の引き出しを開けた。手を奥まで差し入れ、薄い木の板を何箇所か指の腹で押すと、仕切りの奥の二つ目の引き出しが出てくる。つまみ上げた手紙は、彼の家に押し入り、机の中身をあけて隠し引き出しを見つけた者にも大したものには見えないはずだ。だがヴィクトルにとっては慣れた暗号で、表面的な当たり障りのない文章は目にもとまらなかった。

  

_ニチロチュウリツジョウヤク ケネン ノコル オオシマ ヲ ツルベシ_

 

  下りてから既にしばらく経つ指令だが、これはヴィクトルをまだ手こずらせていた。イタリア関連ではサーラが良き協力者だし、何でもべらべら喋るテルタークの他にもハンガリーの情報源はいくらでもあるし、去年接触を始めたフィンランドでも事は順調だ。だが日本人は、礼儀正しくてこちらのためなら何でもしてくれる割には異様に口が固い。ヴィクトルだって、オオシマがベルリンに再び配属されたときから彼の懐に入り込もうと努力しているのだ。

  新しい策を練るべきかもしれない。新任の軍事専門の大使館員のナカムラ大佐はオオシマより若く社交的で、オオシマがヒトラーの腰巾着をやっているように自分もドイツ当局に一目置かれたいと思っているかもしれなかった。そしてもちろん、ナカムラのアシスタントをやっている若い好青年が、いつもヴィクトルの気を散らせてしまうのだった。

 

* * *

 

  勇利は中古でラジオを買えたことを嬉しく思っていた。新品の国民ラジオは彼の週給に大きく食い込んだだろうし、その上今売られているモデルはどれも短波放送に対応しないので、持ち主が聞けるものは可能な限り政府からの公共放送に制限されていた。隣人たちに聞かれてもいいように普段はドイツの局に合わせていたが、つまみを回せばたちどころに国境を越えられることは勇利にとっては幸せなことだった。

  BBCワールドサービスの親切などなたかが、決まって土曜日の午後にフランス語でジャズを放送してくれている。それを聞くともなしに、勇利は母に手紙を書いた。手紙を書く作業は、いつも慎重な情報の切り貼りだった。機密に関わりうることはどうせ検閲の対象になるのだが、それでもあまり見境なく何でも書いていると要注意人物になってしまう。とはいえ、勇利がベルリンでの日常について母に知らせたいと思える事柄は多くはなかった。

_寒さは未だ厳しく、春はまだ遠いようです。お父様とお母様はその後いかがお過ごしでしょうか。僕は同僚の皆に助けられ、ありがたいことに何事もなく過ごしています。伯林では雪が多く降りましたが、まだ自転車で大使館へ通勤しています。_

  まったく、母は息子の自転車の話にとてつもなく興味を持つに違いない。勇利はため息をつき、耳のまわりにだらしなく垂れた髪を投げやりに手で梳いた。ポマードはおおかた流れ、缶ももうじき空になるところだった。これも用件が一つ増えただけだ。

   _仕事は今も変わらずやりがいがあります。皇軍に入隊せずとも外国からこのように天皇陛下にお仕えでき、大変嬉しく思っています。_

  彼が外交関係に進んだそもそもの理由が徴兵を避けるためだということを、母はよく知っていた。

_こちらに来てから初めて訪れた伯林の各所の写真が欲しければおっしゃって下さい。珍しい建物がたくさんあります。_

  母はオックスフォードの写真をいつでも喜んだ。例えばマグダレーン橋の傍の枝垂れ柳。ざらついた白黒写真からもわかる、バターのような暖かい黄色をした砂岩の柔らかそうな見た目。

  勇利は時々、普段はとても口に出せない言葉を全部書きつけた手紙を一緒に出したい気持ちに駆られることがあった。 _お母さん、あなたが恋しい。ここにはいたくないけれども、僕は家にも帰れません。戦争など終わってほしい。初めから起こらなければよかったんだ。僕は、こんなにもひとりぼっちでいたくない。_

  子供時代はそれなりに幸せだった。学校は厳しく勉強は難しかったが、勇利は優秀だった。もう少し経って自分が普通でないこと、女の子に対して抱くはずの気持ちを男の子に対して抱いてしまうことに気付いても、身体の不満足感は勉学や剣道、陸上競技、冬にはフィギュアスケートに打ち込むことで紛らわせた。隆一くんとは剣道を通じて知り合い、練習後に隅っこの暗がりの誰にも見られない場所に二人きり、手探りながらに新しいことを覚えていきたいと互いに思ったのだった。

  そしてもちろん、ミナコさん。母の従姉妹で、勇利は長い間、母が床の間に置くと言って聞かない、衣装に身を包んだ写真といつも飛び交う驚くような噂を通してしか彼女について知らなかった。パリでバレエを踊った最初の日本人女性、奥川ミナコ。世界中を飛び回り、ニューヨークにもロンドンにも住んだことのある奥川ミナコ。四十歳近くまで独身を貫き、その果てに英国人と結婚した奥川ミナコ。その華やかな人生の中にまるで勇利を認識しているかのように、直筆の手紙を寄越して異国で勉学を志すなら彼女も英国人の夫も彼のオックスフォード留学を援助すると告げた、奥川ミナコ。

  危険を冒して愉しみを手に入れてきた青年時代が背中を押したのかもしれない。彼は行き、素晴らしい三年の間はまるで自由な気持ちになれた。英語を完璧に習得し、ドイツ語とフランス語を学び、イタリア語にも手を出した。長期休暇にはミナコさんとセレスティン教授と過ごした。教授は妻を溺愛しフェルマーとかいう誰かを呪い、夕食の席で皆でああでもないこうでもないとやるための複雑な数のパズルを作ってくれるのだ。

  それから勇利は卒業し、帰国して文官高等試験に合格し、再び欧州の土を踏んだ場所はベルリンで大陸は既に戦禍に見舞われていた。六ヶ月後、彼が降り立った空港は王立空軍に爆撃された。

  隆一くんは結婚していた。

  窓の外でカラスが鳴く声にふと我に返り、時計を見た。あやうく忘れるところだった。故郷への書き終わらない手紙を押しやり、大して吸わなかった煙草を灰皿に押しつけ、ラジオに手を伸ばした。つまみを回すと、放送員の流麗なフランス語がザーッというノイズにかき消される。周波数は暗記済みだ。徐々に、雑音の中から簡単なピアノの曲譜が流れ始めた。勇利は引き出しの中に入れてある、一冊の特別な帳面に手を伸ばした。

 

* * *

 

  「煙草はどうだ、アリョーシャ」

  差し出された箱に、ヴィクトルは手をひらひらと振っていらないと伝えた。フェルツマン少佐が自分のために一本抜き、火を点ける。3月になった今、気候はだんだんとゆるみ始め、男二人が公園のベンチに座って世間話をするのにも耐えられるくらいになっていた。ヴィクトルは帽子を目深にかぶり、春の訪れをいいことに公園に足を運んできた他の人たちから顔を隠していた。

  フェルツマンが口を開いた。「母はローマからの贈り物をとても喜んだよ。ありがとう」

  「お望みならいくらでも手に入りますよ」

  「ああ、母は贈り物をもらうのが大好きなんだ、知っているだろう？」フェルツマンはくつくつ笑った。彼の本当の母親はどういう人物なんだろうかと、もう何度か思っていることをまた考えてしまう。「だが、もうすぐ誕生日なんだ。彼女が一番喜ぶのは東京のものだろうな」

  ヴィクトルはヒュッと低く口笛を吹いた。「確かにお母様は珍しい品がお好きですからね。ここからはイタリアへ鉄道が繋がっていますが、もっと遠くからとなると小さなものでも入手するのは難しいかと」

  「それでも彼女のためだ、努力はしてくれるな？」フェルツマンは立ち上がり、手を差し伸ばしてヴィクトルにも立つよう促した。「寒いな。一緒に歩こう」

  二人はしばらく無言で砂利道を辿った。ヴィクトルはフェルツマンを横目で観察した。シュテファン=リットベルガーの高級な外套を着た男と歩いていても遜色ないほどには身なりはまとめていたが、この仕事が彼に負担をかけているのは誰の目にも明らかだった。

  角を曲がって常緑樹に囲まれた小さな空き地に出ると、フェルツマンは持っていた新聞をヴィクトルに押しつけた。

  「いつものだ。だがすぐに読んでもらわなきゃならんものが入っとる。消さねばならんのでな」公園の入り口の群衆から離れたここでは、多少人を気にせずに話せた。

  ヴィクトルは少し顔をしかめ、新聞のページ親指で繰った。小さな封筒が見つかる。差出人も何も書かれていない丁寧できれいな封筒だったが、中の紙は水にやられて歪み、検閲の重苦しい黒いインクが塗りたくられていた。ヴィクトルは新聞紙を小脇に挟み、小道から離れて木々の間に隠れるように立った。手紙を開くと、見知った乱暴な筆跡に思わず怯んだ。

 

_■■■■へ_

_どこにいるのか知らねえが、手紙が届くように願う。■■■大尉が凍った道の方の補給トラックに郵便袋を乗せて送っている。もしお前がこれを読んでいるんなら、トラックは爆破されていないしラドガは未だに氷の中だ。あと、お前も生きてるんだろう。_

  _ここはクソみたいだ。お前のいるところはそうじゃないといい。残念だけど、■■■■と■■■■■■■■の後、お前の父さんも母さんも亡くなった。みんな惜しんでいる。じいちゃんは病気だが、■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■。_

_お前が死んでないならナチの奴らをわんさか撃ってるんだろうな。俺は50人殺った。ミラにはまだ追いつけねえ。あいつら■■■■■したり■■■■■■■■■■■■のときは阿呆みたいに簡単な的だ。お前は心配するんだろうがしなくていい。俺らはみんな強いんだから。_

_同志_

_ユ■■プ■■■■■陸士_

 

  ヴィクトルが面を上げたところでフェルツマンが横に並び、手紙を取り上げマッチに火を点け、炎に紙の一角を舐めさせた。ヴィクトルはレニングラードに取り残された少年が書いた、必死さの滲む手紙が灰に帰すのをじっと見つめた。

  「なぜあの子は避難させられなかったんだ？」ヴィクトルは食いしばった歯の間から声を絞り出した。「ドイツ軍が包囲する前に一般人を少しは逃がせたんだろう？子供は優先されなかったのか？やっと16歳なのになんで陸士として入隊している？」

  フェルツマンは肩をすくめた。「お前は包囲された都市の指揮をとっていたとしたら、健康体の志願者に『すまんな、年齢が足りないんだよ』などと言うか？あるいはそんなことはないと言われてもなお検査するか？兎を撃てる年齢ならファシストも撃てる年齢だ」

  「今は馬鹿らしい慣用句を作っている場合じゃないだろう」今度は小声のロシア語で啖呵を切った。

  即座に大佐に睨まれる。「ここが公共の場でなければお前を殴っていたところだ、アリョーシャ。お前がブルジョワの服で着飾ってこの街を闊歩しているからと言って、わしがお前の司令官であることを忘れるな。わしらはドイツ語で話すか全く話さないかだ。お前も理解しているはずだ」

  いっそ殴ってほしいと思った。誰かが小さなユーリ=プリセツキーに銃を渡し、たった三歳年長の女の子の隣で死を冒すことを強要している、それを考えるとふつふつと湧き上がる不安を、少しでも紛らわせる何かが必要だった。だが少なくともミラは自分で物事を判断できなくもないだろう。けれども、彼の両親は…。マーマ、パーパ…。ヴィクトルの眼は涙に揺らぎ始めていた。気を引き締めなければ地獄の都の公園の真ん中で泣いてしまいそうだった。

  「しっかりしろ」フェルツマンは吐き捨てた。「くそ、やっぱり渡すべきじゃなかった」

  ヴィクトルは頭上に垂れ込める濁った雲を見上げ、手袋に包まれた手で目元をぐいと拭ってから深く息を吸い込んだ。「いえ。申し訳ない、おじいさん。持ってきてくれてありがとう。家からの便りは嬉しいものです、たとえ…」

  フェルツマンは「ああ」と返し、そして少しだけ声を和らげ、「災難だったな」と付け加えた。

  「皆同じです。皆、愛する人を亡くしている」ヴィクトルは指を拳に握り込めた。「だが、勝つのは我々だ」

  フェルツマンは「東京のこと、考えておいてくれ」とだけ言い、歩き去って行った。ヴィクトルもその後に続いて小道に戻る。ふと後ろを振り返ったとき、一瞬木立の後ろで何かが動いたような気がした。黒い何かが白い雪に映えるような。だがそれは瞬きする間に消えていた。まあ、鳥か何かに違いない。

 

* * *

 

  ちょうど、三流小説の主人公がやりそうなことだった。新しいポマードの缶を買って床屋から出てきた勇利の目の前で、シュテファン=リットベルガーは通りの向かい側に停まったピカピカ光る自動車から降りた。普段から彼を不審に思っていない者には大したこともなかったろうが、勇利の勘は「あいつは何かを企んでいるぞ」と言ったのだった。

  だから、尾けた。馬鹿は承知だ。

  リットベルガーは、通りを下った先の小さな公園に入っていった。勇利は、非常にうるさくお喋りをしている家族の後ろで足を止めた。リットベルガーが平静を装って辺りを見回し、ベンチに座って新聞を読んでいる老人の隣に腰を下ろすのを見守った。

  リットベルガーが「おはようございます、おじいさん」と言うのが聞こえる。勇利はこの二人ほど血を分けた親戚同士に見えない西洋人にはお目にかかったことがなかった。リットベルガーは細身で優雅な、白皙の若者だ。対するお連れは横幅がしっかりしていて、顔は四角ばっていて赤らんでいた。老人は彼に煙草を勧め、それから会話を始めた。あいにく周囲の騒音にかき消され、内容は聞き取れない。彼の母が何だって？

  勇利はもう少しにじり寄り、外套のポケットから読み古した路面電車の時刻表を取り出して読むふりをした。老人が東京の話をし始め、耳をそばだてる。贈り物の話をしている。もしリットベルガーが東京から何かを輸入しているのなら、彼が頻繁に大使館に来る理由はそこにあるのかもしれない。

  そのうちに二人とも立ち上がり一緒に歩き始めたので、勇利も再び後を追った。よりひと気のない場所へ移動しているのでこちらもさっきよりは距離を取る。陰に隠れて彼らの視界を逃がれられるので、木立や植え込みがありがたかった。男たちが小道から外れて木深い場所へ入っていったのを機に、勇利は反対側へ回り込んで二人の会話がよりはっきりと聞こえる場所に陣取った。三流小説に相応しく、二人の会話はここで止まった。リットベルガーが何かを読んでいるのだった。

  勇利は、剣道の練習の後にこそこそ歩き回ったときやワッダムで消灯後にこっそり自分の部屋に帰ったときのことを思い出しながら、息を殺していた。

  そしてリットベルガーと「おじいさん」は会話を再開し、話題は包囲や子供や「ドイツ人」のことばかり、まるで自分たちがそうでないと言うようで。そうかと思えば、いきなりリットベルガーの振り絞るような声が、勇利には話せないけれども十分に認識できる言語に変わった。ロシア語。 _リットベルガーがなぜロシア語を？_

勇利はほんの僅かに顔の向きを変えた。木々の隙間にリットベルガーの横顔が見える。彼は今にも泣きそうだった。不意に、勇利の心はこの男への同情でいっぱいになった。だが「おじいさん」はどうやらそうは思っていないようである。

  老人が「お前がブルジョワの服で着飾ってこの街を闊歩しているからと言って、わしがお前の司令官であることを忘れるな」と吐き捨てた。そうか ― だからロシア語か！勇利は驚きのあまり声を上げてしまないように口を手で覆った。ここのところ大使を口説き落とさんばかりに見えた金髪のハンサムな党員は、勇利に会ったときから色目を使っていたこの男は、あろうことか、ソヴィエトの情報官だったのだ！

  その後の会話はほとんど右から左へと抜けていくばかりで、二人が去って行く際にやっと身体を木の幹の裏に隠すのがせいいっぱいだった。心臓がばくばくと乱れ打ち、緊張で身体が熱っぽくなるのを感じた。

  彼の果たすべき義務は明らかだった。すぐさま警察、大佐、あるいは大使、とにかくこのような戦況に悪影響を及ぼし得る事態を直ちに処理できる位階の人に報告すべきだった。それは大日本帝国への彼の義務だった。だが、勇利の負う義務の重みが彼の揺らぎやすい心と戦い完敗したのは、これが初めてではない。それに勇利は、祖国にだけ仕えているというわけでもないのだった。

  リットベルガーが彼に向ける微笑み、肌に残す手指の感触、今までも怪しかったものの彼の正体を知った今では全く異なった意味を持つそれらのことについて、勇利は考えを巡らせた。これはもはや三流小説の域を超えている。

  しばらく経ってそこらの適当な喫茶店に入ってからも、興奮状態で頭がこんぐらがっていた。何とか気を落ち着けようと、まずいドイツ製の茶を一杯頼んだ。

  「やあ、ヘル=ユウリ、こんにちは！」

  よく知った声だが、やはり驚いて飛び上がってしまう。勇利は振り向いて挨拶代わりに頷いてみせる間に、髭を生やしたその男は身体を折り畳むようにして向かい側の椅子に腰かけた。「こんにちは、エミル」

  「何か頼んだかい？昼飯は食べる？」

  「僕はお茶を頼んだよ。あまりお腹が空かなくてね」

  「そうかい、俺は腹ぺこさ！飢えてるくらいだよ」彼は手振りで自分の身体を指し示してみせた。「じきに骨と皮だけになっちまいそうだ！」

  エミルは確かに細身だったが、死の渕からは遠そうだった。冬用の分厚い外套を着ていても身のこなしを見ればわかるように、彼は踊り手だった。その上、所属する舞踊団の振付師が政府に気に入られているので彼らは生活には事足りているはずである。彼のドイツ語のきつい訛りはどこの土地のものか、勇利にはよくわからなかった。

  「ほら、君、顔色が悪いよ」エミルは煙草を咥えており、勇利に向かって一本転がして寄越した。勇利はありがたく頂戴して、火を借りた。煙草も昂った神経を落ち着けるだろう。

  「調子はどう？いつもと変わりない？」礼儀正しく聞いてみる。

  「ああ、忙しいよ。来月はイースターのために新しい演目をするから、練習が立て込んでいるのさ。ドイツの征服活動の栄光について、ね」エミルは一瞬だけ、深く、抉られたような悲しみに満ちた顔をした ― すぐに気を引き締めた。「君の紙とインクとの踊りも上手くいっているかい、ヘル=ユウリ？」

  「どの一日も大差ないよ」用事を放り出してソ連のスパイを尾けるような日以外は。彼は煙を深く吸い込み、給仕の娘が自分の茶とエミルのコーヒーを置くのに合わせて軽く身体を反らせた。

  「いいね、平穏な人生じゃないか」エミルは外套のポケットからしわくちゃの新聞紙を取り出した。「その平穏をしばし乱しても許されるなら、これに俺たちの最近の演目のすばらしい批評が載っているんだ。読んでくれるかい？」

  勇利は手を伸ばして新聞紙を受け取った。二人の目が合う。二人は友達ではなかった。エミルの名字すら知らなかったし知るつもりもなかったが、二人の間には友情とは別の形の仲間意識があるのだ。

  「読むのを楽しみにさせてもらうよ」受け取った新聞紙を畳んで鞄にしまう。「そういえば、君の古くからの知り合いの振付師について考えていたんだ。しばらく便りをもらってないな、とね」

 

* * *

 

  ヴィクトルがナカムラ大佐を待ち始めてから経った時間はたかだか三十分にも満たないのだが、カツキはもう三本目の煙草を吸っていた。まるで煙草と気まずい沈黙が燃料のオートマトンに取って代わられたようだ。もし本当にそうだとしたら、なかなかの出来と言えよう。実物と同じくらい、ハンサムなのだから。

  ドイツに配属されたことで唯一幸運だったことは、好みの男を見つけてもそいつがおそらくナチだと思えば簡単に気持ちを抑えられたことである。そして、よしんばファシストでも協力者でもない男を気に入ったとしても、恋人を作れば彼の化けの皮は途端に剥がれやすくなる。日本人は本質的にはファシストではないにせよ、ツァーリの支配と同じような圧政を行う天皇に仕えているのだ。

  しかしカツキは一人異彩を放っていた。1940年の夏、何かのつまらない社交場で出会ったときから、単なる紹介に終わるはずだったあのときから、ヴィクトルにはそれが感じられた。抑えられた丁寧な態度の向こうに、焦げ茶色の瞳の奥には、彼だけが持つ美しくて情熱的な何かが燃えていて、ヴィクトルは魅せられずにはいられなかった。

  カツキが一枚岩でないこともわかっていた。彼が同性愛者でないと言うならヴィクトルは帽子屋ごと買って食べてもいい*。彼にあまり言い寄るべきではなかったのだろうが、それでもカツキがナチだと自分では思っている男をこうも頑なに拒否するというのは好ましいだけだった。

  馬鹿馬鹿しい。ヴィクトルはこんなことにかまけるには年を取りすぎていた。ヴィクトルはカツキの髪が見た目ほどに柔らかいかどうか考えていた。

  「本当に日を改めて大佐とのお約束を入れ直さなくてもよろしいのですか、ヘル=リットベルガー？」 _今すぐ僕を抱いてよ、ニキフォロフ大尉_ 、という全く不要な副音声がヴィクトルの脳内に流れた。親しげな笑顔を作る。「もう少しお待ちしますよ、お構いなく」

  「何かお飲み物をご用意しましょうか？」

  「いえいえ、それには及びませんよ。お気遣いありがとうございます、カツキさん」

  カツキは一瞬だけ、まるでヴィクトルに頭が二つあるかのように見つめてから、再び仕事と煙草に意識を向けた。

  もしヴィクトルがカツキを落とせたら、日本大使館から確実な情報を得るというヴィクトルの現下の課題を彼が解決してくれるかのしれない。だがまだ正体をばらすつもりは無かったし、第一カツキがこれほどの魅力と謎を纏いながらも所詮はナチと寝るような男だと突きつけられるのも嫌だった。ソ連の東の国境の防衛より、よく知りもしない男の私生活についての勝手な妄想を優先させるのは軽率だとはわかっていたが、それでもやはりためらわれた。

  ナカムラは依然として姿を見せない。ヴィクトルは伸びをして立ち上がり、オフィスのファイル類や記録文書の合間に立つ二架の本棚をよく見ようと近づいた。ほとんどの書籍はヴィクトルにはとても読めない日本語で書かれていたが、ロンメルによる歩兵戦術の手引書、カエサルのガリア戦記の独語訳、それからマキャベリの著書がいくつかあった。

  本棚の下の段には、背表紙は読めないものの明らかに他とは違う本がちんまりと並べてあった。だが何冊かは彼にもわかる言語だった。『詩集』とだけ表記された英語の薄い本、『ミドルマーチ』という厚めの本、そしてフランス語の『言葉なき恋歌』。不意にうなじの産毛が逆立つのを感じた。カツキがこちらを見つめているのだった。

  振り返らずに、「ナカムラ大佐は読書の幅が広い方なのですね」と言ってみた。もしナカムラがイギリス詩の愛好家だというならヴィクトルは帽子の生産工場を丸呑みしてやる。

  「大佐は教養がおありですのでね」カツキの返答はそつないものだったが、少しの間をおいて続けた。「でも、まあ、下の段の端に置いてあるのは私のものです」

  ヴィクトルは背表紙を軽く撫でた。フランス語の本のところで指先が止まる。話す必要がなくなって久しいが、まだ難なく読めるはずだ。棚から引き出して裏を見てから、まだこちらを見つめているカツキの方に向き直った。

  「これ、お借りしてもよろしいですか？」と尋ねてみた。「読むものがすぐになくなってしまうものでして」

  「ああ、」と返事したカツキの顔は突然真っ赤に染まった。「ああ、はい、もちろんです」俯いて四本目の煙草を探し始めたところで電話が鳴った。彼があんまり急いで電話を取りに行ったので、椅子から落ちなかったのがむしろ不思議なほどだった。

  「はい、勝生と申します」と日本語で告げ、まるで電話線の向こうに見えているかのように頷いている。その後も何度かこくこくと頷き、日本語でヴィクトルには聞き取れないことを話してから電話を切った。

  「ヘル=リットベルガー、中村大佐は非常に申し訳ないけれども今日はどうしてもお会い出来ないと申しております」

  ヴィクトルはため息をついた。「そうですか。まあ、仕方ない。彼もお忙しい方なのでしょう」カツキの机までの数歩を辿る。「それでは別の日に面会に伺っても構いませんか？あなたに本をお返しするためにも？」

  彼を見上げたカツキの瞳はやはり、まるで宇宙をまるごとしまい込んであるように見える。「大佐の手帳を確認しておきましょう」

 

* * *

 

  リットベルガー、というよりリットベルガーに化けた誰かと話をつけねばならなかったが、上手くやる必要があった。どちらの本陣でもなく、騒々しくもない、だがリットベルガーが自分を撃ってそのまま逃げたり、他にもソ連の諜報員がしそうな残酷な行為を容易にするほどひと気が無くはない場所が必要だった。

  勇利は自転車のハンドルを握る手にいっそう力をこめ、雨水が帽子の縁から溢れて目に流れ込むのを防ごうと目を細めた。外国のスパイと秘密裏に会おうとしているのに今考えられることといったら、ホレイショ=グリーンホフ・スミスがチャーウェル川でボートに乗ろうと誘ってくれたときに乗り込もうとして川に落ちたことだけだった。彼はこういうことには向いていないのである。

  こいでいるうちにトレプトウまで来ていた。たぶんナチ党政府が外交官には見せたくないと思っているような地域だ。割れた窓や板張りされたドアや店だらけで、営業している店も都心の小綺麗なイメージからは程遠かった。細長い垢染みた建物の前で自転車を駐め、歩道に押し上げてから後輪に鍵をかけた。電車賃が足りるかどうかわからなかったし、ましてや雨の中歩いて帰るなどまっぴらごめんだ。

  宿屋の管理人は唇をひん曲げ、汚いものを見るような表情を浮かべて勇利をねめつけた。

  「一番上の階しか空いとらんよ」馬鹿にするようなゆっくりとしたドイツ語で言う。「階段がたくさん」あまりの運動について想像しただけで倒れてしまうとでも思っているかのように、また勇利をじろじろ見た。

  日本人を貧弱だと見下すのに、同時に恐ろしく残忍な戦士だとも思い込む西洋人は全く面白い。勇利は礼儀正しく微笑んでみせ、竹刀で男の胸に一突きくれてやる妄想は心のほんの一部分にとどめておいた。「かまいませんよ」最上階なら盗み聞きされる心配も減る。不要ながら一週間分の宿賃を払うと、管理人の無愛想な顔が掌に数え出されていくライヒスマルクに多少和らいだ。

  雨は勇利が家にたどり着く直前まで降り続けた。濡れそぼった服を乾かすために放熱器の脇に広げ、ラジオをつけて狭いベッドによじ登る。少しでも体を温めるために毛布を引き寄せた。放送員がフランス語でデューク=エリントンの何かの曲を紹介している。勇利は目を閉じ頭を壁にもたせかけ、滑らかなピアノや明るく大胆な金管の音に身を任せようとした。世界のどこかしらには踊る人々がいて、それぞれの楽器を楽しみながら演奏している人たちがいて、彼らはスパイとは全く何の関係も持っていないのだ。

  曲が終わったとき勇利は放送員の声を聞き流していたが、そのうちに普段よりずっと長く喋り続けていることに気づき耳を傾けた。

「今日は従兄弟の家の辺りが本当に綺麗でしたわ」と、生粋のパリ訛りで言う。「黒歌鳥が冬のさなかにも歌いましたの」

  勇利は毛布を体にいっそうきつく巻きつけながらも、起きて机に歩み寄りつつ思わずぶるっと震えた。ドイツで個人的な手紙を出したことはなかったが、住所は知っている。

 

* * *

 

  彼が書くどんな手紙も、ここからレニングラードまでの酷な旅路を全うする確証はおろかフェルツマンに預けた後送り出される確証すら得られなかったが、それでもヴィクトルにはユーリのためにせめて努力だけでもする義務がある気がした。子供のようにひとつひとつの文字の形を丁寧に辿っていると、キリル文字を書く手がひどく不器用に感じられた。

 

_親愛なるユーラ_

_手紙をありがとう。俺はもちろん生きているし、君とミラも生きていると知って嬉しい。両親についても知らせてくれてありがとう。敵を打ち倒した暁にはきちんと弔おう。_

_戦友としてもちろん理解してくれるだろうが、俺は自分の現状については話せない。だが安心してほしい。俺も勝利に全身全霊をかけている。_

ヴィクトルはため息をついた。ユーリがこれを「俺はナチをきっかり0人撃ち殺した」と解釈しないわけがなかったし、それは事実だけれどあまり寛容に受けとめてもらえそうにはなかった。

 

_市内の状況が改善に向かっていると聞いて何よりだ。君が今に自由の身になり、侵略者どもを永久に祖国の土から追い出す軍勢に加われると固く信じている。君の勇気、そしてレニングラードを守る全ての人の勇気は、皆を奮い立たせる。君の同志たちへの献身的な愛は皆に力を与える。_

 

本当は、 _死なないでくれ、_ と書きたかった。 _レニングラードのために、ソヴィエトの人民のために、誰のために死ぬこともしないでくれ。君はまだほんの少年なんだ。_ だが、「死ぬな」の言葉よりユーリが自ら殺されるような目に遭いに行く確率を上げる言葉もないだろう。

 

_同志たちを頼りにし、君も同志たちのために頼りになることを忘れないように。勝利は一丸とならないことには得られない。君のお祖父さん、ミラ、そして君の司令官によろしく伝えてくれ。_

_君の同志_

_VMN大尉_

 

  検閲されるようなことは書いていないはずなので、この手紙が小さなユーラのもとにたどり着いたならば解読はできるだろう。ヴィクトルはインク取り紙で書面を乾かして折り畳み、机の端に押しやったてから、椅子から降りて膝立ちになった。

  この机の一番大きな隠し棚は引き出しの後ろ側のスペースに造りつけてあった。何の変哲もなさそうな装飾用の彫刻部分を丁寧に操作すると開くのだ。中には家中で最も大切なものが入っている。彼は重い黒色の箱を注意深く引き出して机の上に置き、開くために錠の暗証番号を合わせた。

  ベルリンの数々の奥まった暗いオフィスに安置されているであろう複雑な回転子を持つ機械からは程遠いが、彼が送るマイクロフィルムに添えるための簡単な伝言を暗号化するには十分だ。ヴィクトルはペンを咥え、リングや回転子を日付に対応する正しい位置に調節した。

   _イタリア グンゼイ マス。_ 伝言の文字をひとつひとつ機械に打ち込み、暗号化された文字列を書きとめた。 _レンタイ コッカイ ケイユ ナツニ イソウ スル モヨウ。_ どういう手段かは知らないがサーラが今回手に入れてくれた詳細な報告書や往復書簡には、現在ロシアに一部隊だけ配備されているイタリア軍には必要ないほどドイツの生産者から兵器を購入したことが記されていた。

  アフリカでふざけ回るのに飽きた今、自分の国の周辺に注意を向け始めたと見える。彼はただ、待ちに待った米国の参戦が日本を太平洋側に引き留め、ソ連への東側からの攻撃ができない状況を維持してくれることを祈るばかりだった。

  ヴィクトルは指の節に額を乗っけて息をついた。世界の現状を把握するのは二十個もの玉を操る曲芸師を想像するようだった。ほんの一瞬の躊躇や微かな風が大惨事を起こすのだ。砲火を浴びながら判断を誤ったたった一人の中尉、最悪のタイミングで嵐に巻き込まれたたった一隻の戦艦、イギリスの飛行場やカザフスタンの工場で起きたたった一度の予想外の事故、それが何百万人もの人々の運命を左右する。

  あるいはそれは、ベルリンの孤独な情報官が冒すたった一つの間違いかもしれない。

  外の共用廊下で郵便入れがガタガタ鳴る音に、ヴィクトルは顔を上げた。一般的な方法で彼に送られてくる通信はシュテファン=リットベルガーとしての実在したりしなかったりする持ち株についてだったし、夕方の配達で手紙が送られてくることは非常に稀なことだった。ローター機械をしまい込み鍵をかけるのに少し時間をとり、それから玄関まで歩いていった。ドアマットにはベルリン市内の消印がついた小ぶりの封筒が落ちていた。破り開ける。

 

_ヘル=リットベルガー_

_来たる金曜日の午後7時に、下記の住所で夕食を共にしたく_ _存じます。_

_心を込めて、_ _カツキ_

_追伸 ヴェルレーヌは、読み終わっていらっしゃらなければお急ぎにならなくてかまいませんよ。_

 

  ふむ。精巧な罠か、あるいはカツキが自ら情報を引き出されに来ているのか。これが偽造でないとそこそこ確信できる程にはヴィクトルはカツキの自筆を見知っていたし、率直に言えば「欲を抑えきれなくなった日本人外交官」なんて、聞いたこともないようなナチのハニートラップだ。差出人が記されていないということは、カツキはこの招待状の魅力によほどの自信を持っているとみえる。ヴィクトルは手紙を折り畳んでスラックスのポケットに滑り込ませた。

 

* * *

 

  金曜日になった。勇利を包む空気の粒子は全て電荷を帯びているようで、緊迫感がうなじの産毛をそば立たせていた。一度に数分以上は仕事に集中できず、電話が鳴る度に、ほとんど飛び跳ねるようにして部屋を突っ切っていた。

  具合のわるいことに大佐も不機嫌で、スケジュール管理と昼食の質の低さについて勇利に怒声で長い説教をお見舞いした。腹痛を装ってやっとのことで早退した後、帰り際に煙草屋に寄って煙草をもう一箱買わねばならないほどだった。

  なんだかまるで、本当にリットベルガーと一緒に洒落た夕食会を楽しみに行くような気がした。何を着ていこうか？何か食べ物を持っていこうか？ソ連のスパイ様がお腹を空かせていらっしゃるかもしれない。勇利は洗面器の上の小さな鏡の前に半時間ほども立ち、後れ毛を撫でつけたりネクタイをいじったりしていた。

  行くべきではない。自分の死を偽装してフランスのレジスタンスに参加するか、出家するか、オーストラリアに移住するか、何でもいいからこれ以外の何かをするべきだ。気が狂ったふりをすれば外務省は勇利を本国送還してくれるかもしれない。本当に気が狂ったのかもしれない。

  腕時計が6時を指していた。勇利は深く息を吸い込み、冷水を顔に浴び、ドアへ向かった。

 

* * *

 

  ヴィクトルはこれまでにたくさん、危険で馬鹿なことをやってきた。例えば子供時代に凍ったか凍らないかというくらいのラドーガ湖の上でスケートしたり、革命の熱に冒され大学をやめて軍に加入したり。だが、これが今までで一番危険な、馬鹿なことかもしれなかった。

  普段はベッドの下の箱に隠している軍用ピストルを綺麗に拭い弾を込め、ジャケットの下にほぼ隠れるようにショルダーホルスターに入れた。今週得た情報はもう隠し場所に置いてきたし、万一ヴィクトルに何かあったら、他の大事なものは家の中のフェルツマンにならわかるところに隠してある。この件について少佐の了解はとらなかったので叱責は不可避だが、少しくらい自分でリスクを取れないのなら独立した現地諜報員なぞやっている意味がない。それに、必要とあらば先に撃てる自信はあった。

  カツキが送ってきた住所は市内でも離れた、大使館がスタッフを住まわせるとは想像し難い場所にあった。実際近づけば近づくほど、ヴィクトルはカツキが本当にここに住んでいることを疑い始めた。これが本当にただの夕食会だとしたら、長引かなければいいが。車を盗まれてしまう。

  幅の狭いみじめったらしい宿屋の前に車を停め、ハンドルに手をかけたままエンジンが冷めるのを待った。自分がどういう関係を欲しているのか、未だにわからなかった。もしカツキがシュテファン=リットベルガーに誘惑されたいのなら — あるいは自分から誘惑したいのなら — ヴィクトルは彼に対して抱いていたつまらない妄想を捨てて状況を利用せねばならない。

  もし状況が悪化したら…くそ、魅力的な男を撃たなければならないなんて。しかも自分が多少なりとも惚れた男を。その後の処理のことを考えるのも憂鬱だった。フェルツマンは彼がベルリンの治安の悪い地区で男と二人っきりで一体何をしていたのか、鋭い質問をたくさんしたがるはずだ。戦争のさなかでも、任務と自由を奪われてしまいかねないような質問を。

  だがここまで来てしまった。こうなったら最後まで見届けてもいいだろう。

  宿屋の正面入口は開け放されていたが、玄関にも共用部屋らしきところにも誰もいないように見えた。通り過ぎるドアの番号を数えながら一段とばしに階段を登っていく。登るにつれ鼓動が耳の奥でどんどん大きく響いてゆく。ついに、引っかき傷だらけの木の扉の前で、段が尽きた。10号室。

  ノックした。

  中から「開いてますよ」と声がした。

  天井に取り付けられた裸の電球一つが部屋をカッと照らす。その真下のテーブルに向かっているカツキの指の間の煙草から立ちのぼる煙が、カーテンも何もない窓の外へゆっくり流れていた。彼は、冷静でいるために膨大なエネルギーを費やしている者に特有の冷静さを見せていた。ヴィクトルがドアを閉じて向かい側の椅子に腰かけたときも振り向かなかった。

  全く、ずるいほどハンサムだ。

  カツキは外を眺めたまま「こんばんは」と言い、それから緊張した面持ちで煙をゆっくり吸い込んだ。

  「ふむ」ヴィクトルは返す。「これは夕食会にお呼ばれしたわけじゃなさそうだな」体を後ろに傾け、リラックスした雰囲気を出そうとしながらホルスターに挿し込まれたピストルを抜きやすい体勢を取る。「なら、吐けばどうだ？」

  長い沈黙が降りた。緊張に満ちたその小さな部屋からは、すぐ下の都市の喧騒すら遮断されているようだった。

  カツキは窓の外に視線を逸らせたまま、訛りの強い平坦なドイツ語で、「あなた、ソ連の諜報員でしょう」と言った。

— くそっ。

  この会話をどこぞの地下室で親衛隊員とやっていない、ということは彼は誰にも言っていないはずだが、これはもう確実にカツキを撃たねばならないし、人に見られずに建物を脱出する方法も考えなければ、そして —

  「僕からはあなたに何もしませんよ」とカツキは続ける。「でもその銃はホルスターにしまっておくようにご忠告しますね」そこで初めてヴィクトルを振り返り、無防備にも見える、張り詰めた微笑を見せた。「僕があなたをここに呼んだのは、僕の指揮官があなたと正式に接触するようにとの指示を出したからです」

  「君の…指揮官？」

  「MI6の」

  開いた口が塞がらない。カツキは、イギリスの諜報員だったのだ。

 

* * *

 

*帽子屋ごと買って食べてもいい："eat a hat”は、「もし〜でないとしたら帽子を食べてもいい」＝「〜でないわけがない、賭けてもいい」という意味の慣用表現です。ですから帽子屋ごと食べるというのは強調表現になります。

意訳しようかとも思いましたが、後で同じ慣用表現のもっと強めた形が出てくるので、あえて直訳しました。


	2. ベルリン、第2部

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20世紀史上最悪の冬が春へと溶けゆく。勇利とヴィクトルの間には予測もつかなかった新しい何かが芽生える一方で、ヨーロッパを覆う黒雲はますます暗くなるばかりだ。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 〈原作者Notes：訳〉
> 
> この章にはホロコーストについての記述が含まれることをご了承ください。
> 
> 〈翻訳者 注意書き〉
> 
> この作品はsixpences様がArchive of Our Ownに投稿なさった作品の翻訳です。許可を得て投稿しています。  
> 海外のYOI界隈でも話題になった素晴らしい作品なので、ぜひ原作（英語）でも読んでみてください。第2章へのリンクはこちら https://archiveofourown.org/works/9651944/chapters/22149449?view_adult=true#main
> 
> 具体的な挿入表現はありませんが、リバへの言及があります。
> 
> 二人ともモブ（名前あり）との過去の経験があります。設定だけで、具体的な絡みはありません。
> 
> 主要キャラによる暴力的行為の描写があります。
> 
> ミナコ先生とチェレスティーノが結婚しています。更にチェレスティーノは、名前がイギリス風に変えられています。
> 
> 【以下は地雷を回避したい方向けの注意書きです。ネタバレしたくない方はお読みにならないでください。】
> 
> 第2次世界大戦、冷戦パロです。
> 
> 勇利は表向きは日本外交官のアシスタント、実はイギリスの情報機関MI6に努める二重スパイです。
> 
> 第2次世界大戦期のロシアに住むユーリやミラは、厳しく辛い状況に置かれています。ただし彼らについては回想や手紙を通じてのみの描写です。実際に登場人物と絡むことは少ないです。
> 
> 【地雷回避用の注意書きはここで終了です】
> 
> 〈AO3タグ：訳〉
> 
> 暴力表現あり
> 
> 勝生勇利 ヴィクトル=ニキフォロフ ヤコフ=フェルツマン サーラ=クリスピーノ エミル=ネコラ 奥川ミナコ チェレスティーノ=チャルディーニ クリストフ=ジャコメッティ オタベック=アルティン ピチット=チュラノン ギオルギー=ポポーヴィッチ
> 
> スパイ&諜報員パロ　第2次世界大戦パロ　冷戦パロ　恋愛　人間ドラマ　ハッピーエンド　複数人物視点　切なさからのハッピーエンド　ホモフォビア(時代考証)　レイシズム(時代考証)

 

 

> _我々はまだ、自らの運命を握る。我々はまだ、自らの魂を司る。_
> 
> _1941年9月_ ウィンストン=チャーチル

 

**黒歌鳥**

**ベルリン、第2部**

 

  一体どれほどの時間、お互いを見つめ合っていたのか、ヴィクトルにはわからなかった ― 顎が外れたように呆然としてカツキを見つめるヴィクトルを、カツキはまるで不発弾を見るように観察していた。

   「でも、君、」ヴィクトルの喉に言葉が詰まる。「えっ、だって ― そうだったのか！」こわばっていた身体が奇妙なクスクス笑いに緩んだ。そういえば秋頃、日本軍の幹部にイギリスの人員が潜伏しているかもしれないとフェルツマンが何気なく漏らしていたのだった。だが、よりにもよってそれがベルリンの大使館にいたとは！しかもヴィクトルが何ヶ月も色目を使わないようにしていた相手だとは！何ということだろう！

  「双方に有益な情報共有の方法を模索できたらと思っているんですが」カツキはこの数分でまた一段と魅力を増したんじゃないか？自分にはわかる、きっとそうだ。ヴィクトルは髪を手櫛で梳いた。

「そうだったのか」と繰り返した。「とてもそんな…なんてことだ。俺はてっきりセックスのために誘い出されたのかと期待していたよ」

  カツキはたちまち真っ赤に茹で上がった。ヴィクトルは一瞬、言い過ぎたか、思っていたよりももっと状況を読み誤っていたかとひどく焦った。MI6は彼の持つ情報の価値を優先させるはずだが、同性愛者と世間に知られたら共産主義者かつスパイと密告される場合と同じくらい速くヒムラー監督下の収容所送りになる。

だがカツキは、「あなたは面白い方だ、ヘル=リットベルガー」としか言わなかった。

「こんな状況だし、俺のことはヴィクトルと呼んでくれ」カツキが彼の正体を見破った今、多少正直になってもよいだろう。

「おや？シュテファンではなく？夢にも思いませんでしたね」カツキの目がいたずらっぽくキラリと光り、ヴィクトルはどうやら、このとんでもなくハンサムな日本人の男にからかわれているらしいと気づいた。

「では、僕のことはユウリと呼んでください」

ヴィクトルの口角が跳ねた。奇妙な偶然があったものだが、彼の発音は小さなユーラのそれとは少し違うようだ。カツキは、いや、ユウリは、煙草を床に落として踵で火を消し、そして机の向こうから指を伸ばしてヴィクトルの手の甲を軽くなぞった。

「残念ですが、今夜はいろいろと話し合わなければならないことがあります。別の夜には、それはその時に…」と言ってまた頬を染めた。

事態は戦略上、悪い方向に向かっていた。なぜなら、ヴィクトルは彼がこうやって赤面するのを見続けるためならたいていの馬鹿げたことをやってのける自信があるからである。

「それで、どんな取り決めを考えていたのかい？その、情報共有の手段のことで」

「ソ連は日本が東側から攻撃するのを恐れているのでしょう？それに関して戦術上緊急性の高い情報があれば、すぐにあなたに渡します。その他のことについては、先に上層部に確認を取らなければならないこともあるかもしれませんが。引き換えに、イギリスの利害に関してあなたの情報員が上げるものには同様のアクセス権をいただきます」

「だがもちろんイギリスも情報員を配置しているんだろう、例えばイタリア人や、」

「もちろん配置しているでしょう。けれど、こと情報に関してはあってもありすぎることはない、そう思いませんか？」ユウリは机に掌をついた。「得た情報は共有するということで、双務的な契約を結びたい。僕はあなたに翻弄されるその他大勢の情報員の一人にはなりません。僕たちは協力関係ですよね、違いますか？」

「そうだね。協力者。同志だ」ヴィクトルが右手を差し出すと、勇利はそれをしかと握った。「もちろん俺も司令官と連絡をとって了解を得なければならない。だが俺たちも長い間、日本関連の情報源を探していたんだ。だからきっと大丈夫だ」

「いいでしょう」もしかしたらただの想像かもしれないが、勇利は確かに手を離す前にきゅっとヴィクトルの手を握った、気がした。温かい。

ヴィクトルはまた椅子にもたれかかった。今度は本当にリラックスできる気がする。「情報共有の一環として、君がどうやって俺の正体を見破ったのか教えてくれると大変ありがたいな」

勇利は手の甲に顎をのっけた。「あなたはどこか…違和感があったんです。少なくとも僕に対しての態度には。今まで会ったナチの中には…まあ、僕の友人の言葉を借りると、『ダンスホールのこちら側で踊る』人はいなかったものですから」

ヴィクトルは自分の顔が一気に燃え上がるのを感じた。もう金輪際、職務中にハンサムな男には目を向けまい、ユウリ以外は。ユウリに関してはこれからは思う存分見つめる正当な権利があると思うが。

「それである日市内であなたを見かけて、尾けてみたんです。そうしたらあなたはご高齢の方と会って、ロシア語で何か言ったあとブルジョワ的でどうのと叱られていました。それで察しましたね」

本当に、フェルツマンは彼を殴っておくべきだったわけだ。ヴィクトルは手で顔を覆い隠した。「彼について気づいたことは全部忘れてくれ。決して気にするような人物ではないから」

ユウリはまだ何かからかいめいたことを言いたげだったが、頷くだけに留めてくれた。「了解です。僕は言うまでもなく身元の確実な証明はできませんが、これを」焦らすように脱いだ上着の下からはホルスターが現れ、胸にぴったりと沿わせてある小さなリボルバーが見えた。視線をヴィクトルと合わせたまま、ユウリがゆっくりとそれを引き抜く。「イギリス軍の標準装備です。僕はイギリス人でも軍人でもありませんが、これはベルリンにはそういくつもないでしょうね」そう言って、確認のためヴィクトルの前に置いた。銃床とフレームの結合部には、不格好な王冠の上に『エンフィールド』と刻まれていた。

ヴィクトルは、「君は本当に謎めいた男だ」と半ば独り言のように呟き、そして顔を上げた。「一体どういうわけでこの任務についたのか、教えてくれはしないだろうね？」

「僕はイギリスで高等教育を受けまして、イギリスの情報機関に…友達も、いて。僕がベルリンに来たとき彼らから連絡があって、僕は…」唾を飲んだ喉仏が上下し、勇利は目を逸らした。ないはずの煙草をつまんでいるかのように指がびくりと攣る。「日本では、それぞれの義務、皇民として社会や祖国に対して果たさねばならない義務が、非常に重視されます。でも僕は、自分が祖国の名のみにおいて義務を負っているふりはできないし、義務が全てだとも思わない。この戦争は間違っている。もしかしたら、今までのどんな戦争よりも。日本は不治の病に腐りつつあるんじゃないかと、ときどき思うんです」

その通りだ。ドイツ社会の心の臓にも膿が溜まっているのである。「では君は収容所のことも知っているんだな。犯罪者を送るだけでなく、ユダヤ人であるというだけで、あるいは病気だというだけで、あるいは、」 _あるいは、俺たちと同類だというだけで_ 。

「収容所のことを知らない者などいませんよ」勇利の声が突然凍てついた。「日本も収容所を建てていますよ、アジア中にね。大使様は我々の同盟国から学べることが大いにあるとお考えですから」彼のくちびるが嫌悪に歪んだ。

「それならば、終わらせることこそが俺たちの義務だ、ユウリ」ヴィクトルは英国製のリボルバーをユウリの掌に押しつけた。「どんな手を使ってもだ」

 

* * *

 

 

力いっぱい自転車を漕いで市内を突っ切ってゆく勇利の頬を、夜に冷やされた空気がしんしんと刺した。ふだん交通量のせいで出せないようなスピードを今夜は出して、暗がりの中の通りを過ぎてゆく。脚はまだ不安と緊張に痺れていた。今宵の余波だ。

ヴィクトルは、リットベルガーという人物像に滲み出ているひととなりや、勇利が勝手に想像するソ連の軍人兼スパイの特徴には全く当てはまらなかった。彼は飾らない魅力を持っておりついからかいたくなるが、己の動機が正道であるという揺るぎない自信が彼の芯に通っていた。自分と同じ動機なのだろうと勇利は思った。少なくとも、枢軸国に対する勝利に関しては。

ヴィクトルが、まるで宝物のように自分の名を口にしていたことが勇利の頭をよぎった。実のところ、彼は未だに西洋人が互いの姓ではなく名前をこともなげに使ってしまうことに慣れていない。オックスフォードでは基本的に「カツキ」で通していたし、彼を「ユウリ」と呼ぶ者は呼べるだけの理由があった。けれども、ヴィクトルの本名は贈り物であると同時に武器でもあり、同じものを返すべきだと思えたのだった。

灯火管制のおかげで、頭上の夜空は星が零れ落ちんばかりだ。まるで、どんな都市からも何百キロも離れているかのように。星座は一つとして見分けられないが、記憶の中の故郷、イギリスの夕闇が降りた町並みと同じ夜空だった。今夜、ミナコさんがあの古い望遠鏡を通して、同じ星を見ているかもしれない。

危険は承知で、勇利は彼女が送ってきた最初の手紙をまだ持っていた。2年前にスイスから届いた外交用郵便袋に入れてあったものだ。くつしたの下に突っ込んだよれよれの煙草の箱の中のその手紙は、万一誰かに見つかっても、一応はありきたりな文面に見えるはずだった ― 日本人の親戚から英語で手紙を受け取ることは少々訝しがられるとしても。彼自身、一段落読んだところで自分が何を目にしているのかやっと気づいて驚いたのである。

セレスティン教授が名付けたチョルモンドリー・コードは、妻へのクリスマスプレゼントとして生まれたパズルだったが、1938年を迎えヒラリー学期*が始まるにつれ勇利を含めた三人が一緒に遊ぶゲームになったものだった。勇利は未だにその数学的な原理は理解できなかったが、読むことは読めた ― 「外套を着込んだ10匹の猫に困らされた」なんていう文の方が「日本はこの戦争で暗く邪悪な道を辿っていることはご存知のはずです」という文より見慣れていたとはいえ。その懐かしさと倫理観が合わさって勇利を強く揺さぶったのだった。

知らないことは山ほどあったし、知りたいとも思わなかった。ド・モルガン・メダルを贈られたセレスティン教授がとる戦争協力の方法は想像に難くない。それにミナコさんに会ったことのある者なら誰でも、彼女がイギリスの各界の最も腰の重い保守層さえ口八丁手八丁で丸め込み、あるいはいじめ抜き、あるいはためらいなく潰してまで考えを通すことに長けていることを悟るだろう。けれども、彼自身とエミル、そしてスイスの私書箱を使うことで戦線を超えて情報をやり取りする者たち以外に、何人の男女が世界中に散らばってイギリスの田舎に住む元バレリーナに情報を送っているのか、それは見当もつかなかった。何百人、何千人かもしれない。ミナコさんならやるだろう。

勇利は交差点で速度を落とし、左右を見て覆いをつけたヘッドライトが迫ってきていないことを確かめた。ヴィクトルもあの派手な自動車で家に向かっているだろう。彼の家の中はどんな風だろうか？リットベルガーらしくゴテゴテと派手な内装なのか、それとも赤旗やレーニンの肖像画を飾って小さなロシアのような空間を作り上げているのだろうか？勇利のオフィスに来た折には彼は読書が好きだと言っていたし、今日も別れ際にヴェルレーヌをたいそう楽しんでいると言ってくれた。もしかしたらプーシキンやチェーホフなどを置いて故郷を偲んでいるかもしれない。

寒気をよそに、背がぶるりと震えた。ヴェルレーヌといえばいつだって、ワッダムでトリスタンのベッドに裸で寝そべり、至るところにキャンドルを灯した部屋の中、可愛らしくも酷い訛りの利いたフランス語で最初のアリエットを読んでもらった思い出を呼び起こす。ヴィクトルの声で聞くフランス語はどんなものだろうかと勇利は考えを巡らせた。

彼と寝るなどとんでもない。癖にするのは尚更だ。しかし、ヴィクトルが言葉を詰まらせ顔を赤らめ勇利のことを「謎だらけ」と形容するのを聞き、しかし同時に軍人らしい力強さが漲る身のこなしを見て、ナチスに言及するときの鋼の芯が通った声を聞いた今ではどうしようもなくそうしたい気持ちに駆られていた。しかもまた、自分が可能なかぎり正直に近い自分でいられる相手は半径幾千キロにも渡ってヴィクトルしかいない。このことが既に、服を脱ぐことが必要になるどのような行為よりも親密な関係に思えるのだった。

だめだ、夜とはいえ都心の道路で自転車を走らせているのだ。今はヴィクトルの白シャツのボタンをゆっくりと外していく感触が一体どんなものか、詳細に妄想している場合ではない。

帰宅までの行路ではすぐに寝てしまいたくなるほど疲れなかった。そこで勇利はろうそくに火を点け貴重な玄米茶を一杯淹れ、真夜中から丑三つ時へと時が流れる間に思考を巡らせた。ソ連が暗号機B型を解読したかどうかは不明だが、よしんばマニュアルを入手していたとしても新たに提供したものを拒まれることはないだろう。北太平洋上の動きも、対米軍事行動だとしても気になっているはずだ。そして大島大使がヒトラーの側近でいる限り、勇利は本来ドイツ軍幹部にしか報告されない内容に手をつけられる。

彼とヴィクトルは互いにとって大切な情報源になるだろう。別の大切な何かになれるかは、これから決める話だった。

 

* * *

 

 

「わしを呼びつけるような癖をつけんでもらいたい、アリョーシャ」アイントプフをかきこみながらフェルツマンがぶつくさとこぼす。「余程大事な用件なんだろうな」

たとえこの小さな古びたビヤホールでも、少佐に食事を共にすることを承諾してもらえたことは、ヴィクトルにとっては大きな成功だった。最後に会ってから数週間しか経っていないのに彼は更に痩せており、寒さが和らぎ始めているのに皮膚が突っ張っている。ヴィクトルは自分のパンとチーズをつつきながら口を開いた。「おじいさん、朗報ですよ。東京出身の素敵な友達ができたんです」

「ほう、やっとイタリア人の彼女を羨ましがらせられるような日本製のスカートを見つけたのか。わしに直接報告する必要はなかろう」

サーラ=クリスピーノとユウリが彼を巡ってひっかき合いをしている図が想起された。可笑しく、そしてわけがわからない。「それよりももっと素敵なんですよ。彼と俺は同業者だったんです。日本人かもしれないけれど、心はライオンの気高さを持つ」

途端にフェルツマンが口いっぱい頬張ったシチューを喉に詰まらせた。「ふざけるんじゃない」

「おじいさん、俺があなたに対してふざけることはありません」

「お前はわしに対して常にふざけている。お前の存在そのものがふざけているんじゃないかと思うことがある」

…そうか。「まあ、少なくとも今はふざけてません。去年仰っていたじゃないですか、サハリンに住む古くからの友達の子豚がキィキィ鳴いているって。そいつを見つけてさしあげたんですよ」彼はにっこりと微笑んでまたパンを食べ始めた。

フェルツマンはまたぶつくさと言っていた。「よりにもよってベルリンか…。子豚かライオンか知らんが、お前との友情はそいつにとって何の価値がある？」

ヴィクトルは肩をすくめた。「緊急性の高いことについては、知り次第教えてくれるそうです。その他のことも、彼のおじいさんが許せば、ね。俺からも同じことを要求しているけれど、それはあなたに相談してからだと伝えました」

フェルツマンは口に食べ物を詰め込んだまま「さすがのお前でもな」とか何とか言ってから、飲み込んで「信じるか？」と尋ねた。

「はい」即答だ。「ご家族から贈られたものを見せてくれましたから」正直に言えば、英国製のリボルバーを見る前からユウリを信じていた。実際の告白は衝撃的だったものの、彼は表面に見える以上の何かを秘めているはずだとヴィクトルはずっと思っていたのである。

「なるほど」フェルツマンはしばし押し黙った。「考えてからまた連絡する。今は失礼のないようにしておけ」

「素晴らしい！」ヴィクトルは顔を輝かせ、自分の食事をもう一口頬張った。「それはそうとね、このチーズおいしいですよ。食べます？」

フェルツマンは周りの空席をちらりと見てから、声を落として「これと一緒には、遠慮する」と言った。牛肉入りの蒸し団子を乗せたスプーンをちょいと振ってみせる。

「ああ、そうでしたね、申し訳ない」ヴィクトルは謝った。少佐は良き共産主義者であり、ブルジョワの圧政から生まれた迷信にはこだわらないが、それでも彼には彼の習慣があるのだろうとヴィクトルは考えた。こんな国に住んでいるのだから、それらにすがる少佐を誰が責められるだろう？

ヴィクトルは続けた。「手紙もあるのですが、送れるなら。故郷の若い友人宛の」

「宛先に届く確率は、手紙を鳥の脚にくくりつけて無事に大陸を横断してくれることを必死に祈った結果と同程度だぞ」

「努力はしなければなりません、おじいさん。それに、旧友から便りを返してもらったみんなの喜びを想像してくださいよ」ヴィクトルはほとんど完全な孤独のうちにベルリンに囚われているかもしれないが、それでもある種の自由があった ― 敵弾を恐れずに道を歩けること、夜は腹を満たして床につけること。ヴィクトルには、友愛の情に満ちた激励の言葉が、レニングラードで食糧や薬と同じくらいありがたがられないとは思えなかった。

「仕方ない。どうにかできたらしておく」

残りの食事は言葉少なに済まされ、フェルツマンはヴィクトルにおかわりを買わせることを拒んだ。ヴィクトルはひとかけ残ったパンの耳を戸口からこちらを窺っているムクドリに投げて寄越し、席を立ったときにユーリへの手紙をフェルツマンに手渡した。そのまま手紙が彼の内ポケットにしまわれるのを見つめる。フェルツマンが彼の腕を掴んで引き止めたのは別れ際になってからだった。

「アリョーシャ、お前のライオンのことだがな…気をつけろ。自分自身にだ」

顔をしかめる。「もちろん」

「兵士たちが、家ではやらなくとも任務中にはやってしまうことがあるのは承知だ。それが勝利のためでも、そいつ自身の自己中心的な慰みのためでもな。お前がどういう男かわしが知らないとは考えるなよ」

  視線がかち合う。彼の眼差しにさす氷に、ヴィクトルは寒気に襲われた。

「だがお前がどういう男にならねばならないのか思い出せ。お前の同志たちに対してどういう男でなければならないのかな。お前はもっとうまくやれるはずだ」

そして彼はくるりと踵を返し、街並みの中に消えていった。ヴィクトルの胸の中で何かが、ぐしゃりと潰れた。

 

* * *

 

 

「写真を撮っておいて後でこれを焼却した方がいいかもしれませんね。モスクワに翻訳できる同僚もいらっしゃるでしょうし」

ヴィクトルはまるで自分が読めるかのように暗号機の説明書を親指で繰りながら、何度も大きく頷いた。「これは素晴らしい。実に貴重だ」

「それと、一週間ほどすれば大使の最近の通信記録にも手をつけられそうです。それについても随時お知らせしますね」

「恩に着るよ、ユウリ」

 

あの宿屋での雪どけ以来、ヴィクトルとは何度か挨拶を交わしていたが、ヴィクトルが支払っている至って普通のホテルに来た今回は、初めての正式な情報交換なのだった。ベッドの上に書類を広げ、胡座を組んだ二人の膝は親しげにくっついていた。

様々な境遇の違いにも関わらず、二人が築き上げた仲の良い同僚関係が、ここまで心地良いものになるとは奇妙な感じだ。ヴィクトルは勇利の知るイギリスの共産主義者たちと違い、ありとあらゆる機会を捉えてマルクスの言葉を連発しなかったし、自分が属しもしない労働階級について飽きもせず演説をぶつわけでもなかった。彼はユーモアに富み思慮深く優しくて、本当に真面目な会話を除いては話を中断させてでも道端を行く犬を喜んで指差すのだった。それらはどれも、この関係を少なくとも今は完全に仕事上、かつ二人とも着衣状態の関係にとどめて置こうという決意の維持の役には立たなかった。

服装の点で言えばヴィクトルも背広を脱ぎネクタイを緩めており、二人ともワイシャツだけ着ていた。気軽で多少だらしない身なりをしていても、ヴィクトルには気品と儚げな美しさがある。灰がかった髪は顔を避けて後ろの方へ流してあり、この距離からだと色素の薄いまつげの長さまで見てとれた。

勇利は軽く頭を振って、ヴィクトルがイタリア大使館から持ち出してきた、マルタ侵攻計画のための上陸用舟艇の製造に関する手写しの書面を取り上げた。

ヴィクトルが申し訳なさげに、「君の情報伝達手段はわからないけれど、それももちろん、翻訳が必要になるんだ」と言った。

「ああ、イタリア語は読めますよ、たいていね。話す方はあまりうまくないですがね」

「博識なんだなあ」感嘆を隠そうともせずにヴィクトルは声を上げた。「美しい言語だね、とってもロマンチックで。ファシストにはもったいないよ、そう思わないかい？」

「ん」書面を斜め読みしつつの生返事。実は内容のほとんどはよくわからなかったが、読み取れる箇所からするとこの文書は非常に有用であるはずだ。

「イタリア語で何か言ってみてよ」勇利は眼をぱちくりとさせ、ヴィクトルを見やった。彼は仕事に専念する気を完全に放り出し、ヘッドボードにもたれかかっていた。いじらしい顔をしてみせる。「だめ？何でもいいよ」

勇利は脳の引き出しを引っ掻き回した。「えーと… _il mio battello è pieno di anguille._ 」

「ワオ！アメージング！」ヴィクトルの喜んだ笑顔はほぼハート形だ。翻訳をせがまれないといいが。

「大したことありませんって。四千万人程度いるイタリア人の全員が今のよりよっぽど上手く言えますよ」

「君、褒められ下手だって言われないかい？ユウリ」

勇利は手に持っていた書類を置き、ヴィクトルに向き直った。「僕を褒めることは、僕らが今日ここでするべき仕事に含まれるんですか？」

ヴィクトルは軽口を叩こうとして少し考え込むような顔をしたが、やがてため息をついた。「すまなかった。強引すぎてはだめだな、君が望まないのなら…。それに、ブルジョワ的贅沢のために任務を疎かにしてはならない。続けよう」

そう言って彼は体を起こそうとしたが、勇利は手を伸ばしてそれをとどめた。確かにこの男の戯れにどう応じればいいのかわからない。だが、かといってこんなことを言わせたいわけではなかった。「ロシアではそう呼ぶの？贅沢って？」

「いいや。普通はもっと失礼な言い方をする」ヴィクトルの合わない視線は、むしろ真正面から見つめられているかのように突き刺さった。「本当は…。革命が起きてから数年の間、俺がまだ小さかった頃、ロシア正教会がその権力を奪われて、法も無効になって、政府にもオープンな同性愛者がいたんだ。でも同志スターリンは、我々が資本主義国の列強に対抗し得る力をつけてファシズムを倒すには課題が山積みだと理解なさっていた。だから、ソヴィエトのためにも、そういうことは許されないとお考えなんだ」そこでひとつ咳払いをした。「もちろん、勝利を確保するために必要な、様々な一時的なもののひとつさ。同志スターリンが立派な人物であり、公正な人物であることは俺もわかっている」

今は勇利がスターリンの立派さや公正さについて自分の意見を述べるべき時ではなさそうだ。代わりにヴィクトルの肩へ優しく手を触れる。「日本ではね、法には触れないけれど口に出してはならないことだし、何がなんでも人は良き市民として結婚し子供をもうけなければならないんです。イギリスでは、少なくとも男には違法です。19世紀の終わりにそれで投獄された作家がいて、彼はそこで過ごしたときのことについて長い詩を書きました。あなたが読みたいなら貸してあげられるけれど」

「もしかしたら借りるかも」

「でも、僕たちが…僕たちらしくあることは、何の怠慢でもない。常に疎外感や劣等感を抱いているのはよくない。あなたにそんな風に思わせたかったわけじゃないんだ」

ヴィクトルはかぶりを振った。「違うんだ。俺はいつも自分でこういう風に思ってしまうんだよ。俺が思うに、人は他人と違っているものは何でも嫌ってしまうものなんだ。たとえそういった要素を見つけたのが自分自身の中だったとしても」

勇利は肩をすくめた。「僕は常に他人とは違うなって思っていたよ。原因がこれだというだけだ」

勇利を再び見上げたヴィクトルの素敵な青色の両眼は、悲しみと不安に翳っていたが、それでも彼の顔をひたむきに見つめていた。「勇利、今俺たちが腹を割って話しているのなら、ぜひ言わせてほしいことがあるんだ。そしてもしそれを君が望まないならば、誓って二度とは言わない」

「出過ぎた真似かもしれないんだけれど、君が何を期待しているのかよくわからなくて、日本について俺が読んだ本にはこういった話題は出なかったし、その、ええと…つまるところ、俺が非常に君にキスしたいということを、君はもう知っていると思うんだ」

ヴィクトルがこの類いのことをこんなに早く言うとは予想していなかったが、勇利を驚かせ、そしてまた惹かれさせたのは他でもない、その懇願の慎ましさだった。一夜を共にしようというのでもなく、恋人になろうというのでもなく、口づけを一度だけ。しかもそれですら、勇利が気分を悪くしやしないかと不安そうにしているのだ。これが西洋人との初めての経験だったら、そうだったかもしれない。けれど、たったのキスひとつ。男にキスしたことなんてたくさんある。

返事はしなかった。ただ眼鏡を外し、そしてヴィクトルの肩にかけたままだった指をうなじに滑らせてから、二人を隔てる空間へと身を乗り出してくちびるを重ねた。

ヴィクトルは小さく、驚いたような声を洩らした。頭を動かしたはずみに鼻がぶつかる。勇利の手を探り当てて指を絡めると、ためらいがちにくちびるを開いた。勇利はさらに身をのりだす－初めてヴィクトルを舌の先に味わい、指先でヴィクトルの首の脇に意味もない模様をなぞりながら。柔肌の下にはやる鼓動が、自分の胸の中で波打つ脈とそろっている。ヴィクトルの下くちびるを優しく歯で掠めると、応えるようにヴィクトルの腕が腰に回り身体が抱き寄せられた。勇利の指は下へ下へとさまよい、しまいに柔らかいウールのネクタイを捉えて掴む。くっと引っ張るとヴィクトルは小さく呻いて、しまいに勇利を自分の膝の間にまで引き込んだ。

もはやただのキスなどではなかった。勇利は頬をあの長いまつげにくすぐられ、ヴィクトルの香草石鹸の匂いをかぎ、舌中で彼の口づけの熱を味わった。二人がすでにベッドの上にいること、書類など簡単に蹴散らしてしまってヴィクトルをマットレスに押し倒したったのキスひとつよりもっと経験させてあげられることは、それはもう五臓六腑、四肢の隅々まで完全に理解していた。

結局先に身体を引き離したのはヴィクトルだった。そのまま勇利のおでこに自分のおでこをくっつけてくる。手はまだ組み合っていて、ヴィクトルがわずかに震えているのが伝わってきた。それでも、「では君も俺にキスしたいんだと思っていいかい？」と言う声は得意げだ。

「思い込みが多いようですね、僕のことをまだよくご存知ない殿方にしては」勇利は思わず頬を緩ませた。

「でも、知りたい」そう言ったヴィクトルはいたずらっぽい声から息をひそめた囁きに変わっていた。「君と初めて会ったときから、君を知りたかったのさ」

勇利は目を閉じた。

「危険なのはわかってる」とヴィクトルは続ける。「わかってるさ。でも、俺たちはもう一緒に命を懸けているわけだし、何年も離れ離れに懸けていたんだ。それに俺は…誰かが俺を本当の名前で呼ぶのを聞くことも、もう三年以上もなかったんだ」

「ヴィクトル…」勇利はほとんど無意識に口にした。するとまたキスを落とされた。短く慎ましく、それでも胸が高鳴る。

「そう、そんな風に」と言うヴィクトルが微笑んでいることは、目を閉じていても感じられた。「複雑に考えなくていいんだ。俺たち二人は一緒に働いていて、お互いに惹かれていて、しかもどのみち選択肢が豊富に用意されているわけでもない。俺はもちろん、君が言うように情報員を『翻弄』しているわけじゃないさ」

勇利はうっすらと目を開いた。「男に『君しか選択肢がないんだ』って言うのは、これまではうまくいってた？」

ヴィクトルは眉根を寄せた。「そうだけど？」それからくつくつ笑う。「君が軍人じゃないということ、忘れるんだよね、ユウリ」

「あなたの話じゃあんまり良さそうにも聞こえないな」

「まあでも、魅力的な男にたくさん会えるからね」ヴィクトルは少し身体を引いて勇利の頬を撫でた。「たとえ俺がひどい奴で、仕事中に彼らの気を逸らせてしまうとしても」

勇利は笑い声をあげた。「こういう風に逸らされるならかまわないかも」

「じゃあ、明日の夜もここで会ってくれるかい？」そう尋ねるヴィクトルの笑顔は、無邪気な幸せに満ちていた。

 

* * *

 

 

ヴィクトルがこれほど緊張したのは、所属するコムソモールの部隊が収穫を手伝いに行ったときに同じ隊のディーマ=コーチンとテントに篭った、16歳のとき以来だった。そして、ディーマはかわいらしい顔と優しい手つきをした人の良い少年ではあったが、スマートでハンサムで、五ヶ国語を話し、間違いなくイギリスの男性人口の半分と寝ているであろうところのMI6の諜報員ではなかった。

彼はベッドの端に腰かけた。昨日勇利に告げた通り、このことを複雑に考える必要は全くない。似た者同士の同志二人がお互いに慰めを求めているだけだ。何ヶ月後、何年後かには、戦争は終わり勝利の歓喜のうちに道は分かたれ、そして老年を迎えたヴィクトルはベルリンで彼を誘惑した一人の美しい日本人の男について語るかもしれない。勇利が書類を読むときに眼鏡がゆっくり滑っていくことや、彼の笑い声、詩と音楽と文学を愛していること、そういうことは考えないに限る。それらは何ということもないのだから。

不意に響いたノックの音と、続いて開いたドアはヴィクトルを驚かせたが、その正体はまるで彼の思考に呼び寄せられたかのように現れて丁寧にドアの錠をおろす勇利だった。

「ごめん。今日は従業員入口から入るのにいつもより手間取っちゃった」

「かまわないよ」たぶんヴィクトルは立ち上がるなり、気の利いた文句のひとつも口にするなり、あるいは勇利にキスするなり、何でもいいから何かするべきなのだろう。だがヴィクトルはベッドに根を下ろしたような気分だった。勇利は彼をじっと見つめ、それから後ろへなでつけた髪をいじり始めた。

「聞いて、僕たち ― 僕たちが何か始める前に、あなたにはっきり伝えておかなければならないことがある」勇利の視線は揺るぎなかったが、手先が細かく震えているようだった。「僕は、女じゃない」

ヴィクトルは目をしばたたいた。空耳だろうか？勇利のドイツ語運用能力が著しく低下した？「ユウリ、君がもし女だったとしたら、俺たちは二人とも今ここにはいないはずだということだけは言わせてくれ」

勇利はため息をついた。「いや、そうじゃなくて…。僕は自分が男と寝るのが好きだということを嘆かわしく思う西洋人の男を何人も知っているんだ。そのうちの何人かは日本人、というかアジア人なら誰でもよかったのかもしれないけれど、そういう男を抱けば僕はただ寝っ転がって上品に微笑み、自分は普通の人みたいに女の子を抱いている気分になれると思っていたようなんだ。あなたがそう考えているのか僕は知らなければならないし、もしそうだと言うなら僕たちは同僚であり続け、それ以上にはならない」

ヴィクトルはやっと立ち上がることができた。自分でも持つ恥の感情に前触れも遠慮もなく切り込まれるのは少なからぬ痛みを伴ったが、同時に庇護欲のような愛情が湧くのを感じた。誰かがユウリのような男をそんなにぞんざいに扱ったと考えると、怒りがふつふつと膨れ上がってくる。彼は部屋を戸口のところまで横切り、勇利の手を取った。

「そんなことは望んでいないよ」抑えた声で話しかける。「実は俺は ― 俺はむしろ君に ― つまり、あんまり経験が、無いんだ」そこで少し下を向いた。なんだろうか、何かいたずらを白状させられているばかな子供のような気分だ。「実際、たった二人なんだ。一人は、お互いにまだ子供で何をすればいいのかさっぱりわかっていなかったときに。もう一人は、士官学校で軍人になる訓練をしていたときに。君の方が経験豊富だと思うんだ、その、こういうことに関しては」二人の間を手で指し示し、顔の火照りがあまりわかりやすくないことを願った。

「わかった」そう言う勇利の声は、ヴィクトルの顎に添えられ顔を上げさせる指先と同じように和らいでいた。「話してくれてありがとう」もう片方の手をヴィクトルの手から離れ、そして眼差しを合わせたまま、ジャケットのボタンを外し始めた。

夢、あるいは全く別の人生のようだった。ベッドまで連れられ、服は次々と床に落ちてゆく。ユウリの掌は一度に身体中に触れるよう、キスはそれはもう魅惑的で、ヴィクトルはまごついてもがっついてもおらず、一挙手一投足がユウリと鏡のようにぴたりと合っていた。マットレスが膝裏に当たったとき、ユウリの腰に腕を巻きつけて二人で笑いながらベッドへ倒れ込んだ。

「気をつけないとね、これ」手を伸ばして外したユウリの眼鏡をサイドテーブルに置こうと身体をよじり、そしてうなじに押しつけられるくちびるの熱に眼鏡を取り落としかけた。

  もうずっとこれを欲していたのだ、出会いの瞬間からずっと。欲するがためにずっと自分を責め続けてきた。ユウリにキスされ、ユウリの身体でベッドに押さえ込まれ、優美で繊細なユウリの指にサスペンダーを引っ張りシャツの裾を引っ張り出される ― 全部、ずっと欲していたことだった。ユウリの手が剥き出しの腹に熱く、かと思うとユウリの重心がずれてその熱はくちびるに取って代わられた。

死んでしまいそうだ。

ヴィクトルはユウリのシャツとベストも脱がせようと、彼の肩を掴んで引き上げた。ランプの灯りの中のその素肌は見事な淡い黄金色で、言いようもなく美しい。ヴィクトルは思わず固唾をのんだ。

「大丈夫？」なぜか自分の色香を全く自覚していないようであるユウリが、目を眇めてヴィクトルを見下ろした。ヴィクトルの髪を顔から払い、親指の腹をヴィクトルのくちびるに這わせる。ヴィクトルはそれに口づけた。

「大丈夫も何も、素晴らしいよ」と囁き、ユウリの親指を口に引き入れて吸いつく。ユウリが首を通り越して胸まで赤く染まる様子を、跨った腰をいっそう擦りつけてうめき声を噛み殺す様子を、全く嬉々として眺めた。

そのまましばらく会話が途切れた。二人の肌がたてる音は二人のキスにかき消され、言葉は肌に触れる手や互いに求めあう身体の動きにとって代わられた。ユウリはヴィクトルが望んでいた通り、力強くて自信に満ちていたが、同時に涙が零れそうなほどに優しげで繊細だ。ヴィクトルにはユウリに恋してはならない理由が、それも実に理に適った理由があったはずだが、そんなものは思い出せるはずもなかった。

ヴィクトルが息を荒らげながらもゆったりとしたキスをとどめたのは、二人とも裸になりユウリが彼を撫であげていたときだった。「ええと、持ってる？その、」ああ、明らかにこの世で最も複雑な言語であるドイツ語を彼は今まで一体全体どうやって話してきたのだろうか？「その、あれ…ある？」

ユウリは手を止めずに眉を片方だけ上げた。「欲しいのならね」

『欲しい』なんてものじゃなかった。「うん」と訴える、「お願いだから」

「ふうん？いったい何をお願いしてるの、ヴィクトル？」ユウリの吐息が首筋に熱い。ヴィクトルは自分はもう死んでいるのだと確信した。あらゆる科学的な論理に反して死後の世界というのは存在し、しかもその世界は言いようもなく素晴らしいのだと、確信した。

「お願いだから、早く ― 挿れてくれ」と言うと、ユウリはキスしてくれた。

結局、「あれ」は先ほどヴィクトルが何の考えもなしに部屋の向こうへ放り投げたユウリのスラックスのポケットに入っているということで、ヴィクトルはユウリがそれを取りにベッドを下りていった時には小さく鼻を鳴らしてしまった。

「最近こういうやつ見つけるの、どれだけ大変か知ってる？」何だかまるで普通に会話するような口調で話し始めたユウリは、ひんやりしたプラスチック製の蓋付きチューブと小さなホイルパッケージをヴィクトルの胸の上に放ってからまたベッドに上がり込んだ。「僕が大使館職員で良かったよ。まるで『色魔の外人』とでも額に書いてあるみたいだったんだから」

「そうだね。まったく、良かった」と返すと、ユウリは黙りこくった。それから、ヴィクトルの顔を両の掌で包み込んでちゅっと口づけた。

「話し続けてくれればいいからね」と彼は囁く。「嫌なことや気持ちよくないことがあったらすぐに言ってね、わかった？」

その言葉のとおり、ヴィクトルは一生懸命話し続けた。ドイツ語はますます使いづらくなり、頭は熱に浮かされ、身体はどこか遠い次元へ飛んでしまっていたけれども、一生懸命話し続けた。ユウリの歯が耳朶をなぶり、ユウリの声が囁く ― 「ヴィクトル、ヴィクトル、そう、いいよ、」 ― そうして、言葉を失い舌の上にはただ欲望が残るまで。

あとで、ユウリが煙草をすすめてくれた。微かに震える手で受け取り、一本のマッチの火を借りるために身体を傾ける。まだ全身が敏感すぎる感じがする。ユウリが彼に覆いかぶさり、そうかと思えば彼を包み込み、そして彼の中に ― 肌には残影が散らばっているようだ。明日になればいつものように罪悪感が襲うに違いないが、今は暖かい熾火のような幸福感が胸いっぱいに満ちているだけだった。

「それで、僕の豊富な経験はあなたを満足させられたのかな？」からかうようにユウリが問う。眼鏡はかけ直していたが、来たときには整っていた髪は汗で緩んでいた。ヴィクトルは思わず笑い声をあげ、そして意図せず吸い込んだ煙にむせた。

「そう言えると思うね、うん」二人の身体の間に投げ出されたユウリの手をとり、口づけた。

煙草をゆっくりと吸いつつ、ユウリは「もっと一緒にいられたらいいのに」と呟いた。そうはできないことはヴィクトルだってわかっていたが、それでも彼の中の一部分はユウリを腕に抱いて眠りにつく想像、ユウリの傍らで目覚め、おはようのキスで一日を始める想像、ほんの数時間でも普通の生活のようなものが許される想像を巡らせていた。

「大丈夫さ」大丈夫ではないが、そう言うしかなかった。「でも…また、こうして会いたい」

振り返ったユウリが見せた笑顔にヴィクトルの鼓動は逸り、乱れ打つ。「そうだね。僕も、また会いたいよ」

 

* * *

 

「ご機嫌ですね、ヘル=ユウリ」

「そりゃあ、こんなに素敵な日にはご機嫌でない方がおかしいでしょう」勇利はあたり一面に生い茂ってきらきらと輝く緑を、ティアーガルテンに咲き乱れる花々を全部一度に指し示そうと、煙草を持った手を振った。長くつらい冬は今となっては集団で見ていた悪夢のように思える。今はもうすぐ七月で、道路や歩道からは夏らしいこもった熱が立ち昇り、オフィスの外ではようやっと上着を脱いで過ごせるようになった。二人の頭上ではアマツバメが弧を描き忙しなく鳴いていた。

「確かにそうですね」エミルは勇利の隣で腰を曲げ、道の脇に咲く薔薇の匂いをかいだ。「でも他にも笑顔でいる理由を見つけたんじゃないですか、ねえ？」そう言って彼はにやにやと笑いながら勇利の脇腹を肘でつついた。

「ああ、心配ご無用ですよ。僕がドイツの女性と結婚なんて、母が卒倒します」まあ、彼が実際にしていることを知るよりはまだ良いかもしれない、少なくとも本当の母に関しては。ミナコは勇利に何か言ってきたことはなかったが、彼がオックスフォードで付き合いを持っていたのがどういう男たちか、敏い彼女が気づかないわけはなかった。

「まあ、君の心を捕らえたのがお天気だけならいいんですがね」エミルはまた笑ったが、その視線は全てを見通し、分析しているかのようだ。勇利は頭を振る。「一緒にいて素直になれるような、自分を好きになれるような恋人を見つけたけどそれ以上のことは何もないよ」などと説明するのは、エミルと初めから暗黙の了解で定めた私的な情報交換の揺るぎない許容範囲をはるかに逸している。観察するならすればいい。

だいたい、それほど頻繁に会えるわけでもなかったし、会っても仕事しかしないのが普通だった。セックスにはある程度の安全とプライバシーが必要だったが、それはどちらかがホテルの裏階段から上がったり数時間前に到着しておいたりできるときでも、やはりベルリンでは得難いものだった。それに、もしもヴィクトルと共に過ごし彼の笑顔を眺め彼の手に触れることだけで幸せになれるならば、それは寝床だけでなく秘密も共有できる相手のことなのだから当然のことだった。

白墨で道に枠を描いて石蹴りをする少女たちに行きがかった。エミルが一人の女の子に合わせて隣で飛んだり跳ねたりしてみせる。そのうち少女たちは遊びをやめて、エミルの人の良さげな笑顔にもかまわず彼を睨み始めた。

「子供でさえ恐怖を知ってしまったんだ」聞こえないところまで離れてからエミルが嘆いた。「故郷じゃ、今の子たちの半分は石蹴りという名の熾烈な戦いをしかけてくる。もちろん俺は無残に負けるのさ」横目でちらりと勇利を見てきた。「心配しなくても故郷はどこか尋ねてもらおうなんて思っていないよ。どうせ帰れやしないんだ」

「僕たちの誰が帰れる？全てが終わったとき」

「家があって中に家族がいるならそりゃあ帰れるだろうよ」エミルの声色が不意に苦々しくなった。「叔父は司祭だった。ナチがドアの前に陣取ったそのときが、キリストのために愚か者になるときだと思い込んだんだ。母はその愚か者に調子を合わせた、もっとひどい愚か者だった。俺の村は ― まあ、君は新聞を読むからわかるはずだ。俺にはもう、誰もいない」

「ごめ…ごめん」勇利は思わず口ごもってしまった。戦線から遠く離れた都市に暮らし空襲のない九ヶ月間を過ごしたあとでは、戦争を大見出しや電報で捉え、血で血を洗う戦いであることを忘れてしまうことはあまりにも容易いのだ。

「俺たちがなぜ ― なぜ共通の友人を持っているのか、君の状況が何なのか、そういうことはわからない。だが、故郷を出ることを自分で選ぶのと跡形もなく焼かれる故郷を背にするのは、違うんだよ」再び勇利の脇腹をつついたエミルの肘は依然いたずらっぽかったが、さっきよりも鋭かった。「だから君を幸せにしてくれる娘を見つけたんだったら幸せになればいい。だがいい気にはなってはだめだ」

「わかるよ」

ヒトラーユースの制服に身を包んだ少年の群れが見えなくなるのを待ってエミルは腰をかがめ、樫の木の根元に転がっていた石をどけた。地面に小さな穴がぽかりと空いている。彼は手を差し入れ、勇利が今朝出勤中にそこに入れておいた、中を綺麗に拭った古いコーヒー豆の缶を取り出した。

「ああ、我が愛しのコーヒーじゃないか」と言うエミルの笑顔にはもう曇りは見られなかった。「君はいつも最高級のものを持ってきてくれるね、ヘル=ユウリ」

「ご期待に沿えるといいけれど」

「まあ、それは玄人に聞いてみなければ、ね」エミルは再び周囲をちらりと見回した後で、勇利に右手を差し出した。固く握り返す。「ではまた、来月に」

 

* * *

 

 

ヴィクトルがベルリンに来てからこのかた、イタリアはリットベルガーの織物工場からの購入に興味を示したことは一度たりともなかった。したがって斜文織の羊毛布の一括購入についての大使館での打ち合わせに招かれたとき、ヴィクトルはそれがサーラ=クリスピーノが送れる個人的招待状に最も近いものだと理解していた。彼は頷くべきタイミングで頷き発するべき相槌の声を発し、しかもムッソリーニお付きで実力よりももてはやされている仕立て師による「クソ寒いロシアの冬」の愚痴にも辛うじてではあったがいかにも優しげな笑顔を向けられた。それにもし、秘書が「大使殿が一言お話したいと仰っています」と彼を呼びに来たときにほっと息をついたとしても、それはとても小さな一息だったのだから許されるだろう。

直接大使のオフィスに通されるとは思っていなかったので、狭い廊下を渡り隠し扉を通り抜けながらヴィクトルは一抹の不安を感じた。だが、窓の脇の背もたれの高い椅子にかけているのが長い髪を肩の周りに遊ばせた小柄な女性だとわかった途端、緊張は解けてヴィクトルは面白がるように鼻を鳴らした。次は彼を国立劇場に呼び出し唱歌隊にお供させるに違いない。

「この度は拝謁させていただき光栄至極にございます、シニョリーナ=クリスピーノ」勇利がするような礼をひとつした。

「話があります」そう告げる彼女の声はこれまで聞いたことのない異様な調子だった。普段の苛立ちを超えた、冷ややかな怒りを含んでいる。彼の脈拍がまた上がり、ゆっくりと部屋を横切って彼女に近づいた。今はピストルを持っていない。人の多い大使館内で誰を撃つのもばかげた考えだし、ましてや大使の娘をなどもってのほかではあるが、やはり脇腹には武器のない不安がひしひしと感じられた。

「我々の取り決めに何かご不満がありましたら、シニョリーナ、一言おっしゃっていただければ ― 」

机に寄る彼を制したのは言葉ではなく、机の上を剣呑に押しやられた紙切れだった。ヴィクトルはそれを手にとり、目を凝らしてほとんど判読不能な小ささの字で書いてあるにも関わらずそれがイタリア語ではなくドイツ語であることを確認してから読み始めた。

最初の段落を読めば、手紙の端に目をやるまでもなく差出人はわかった。続いてニ、三段落。胃のあたりが潰れるような吐き気に襲われ、腕に鳥肌が立つ。顔は伏せていたが、サーラの重い視線は審判を下す未知の神のそれのように厳しく、冷ややかだった。紙面の下方の署名欄にはミミズが這ったような筆跡と稲妻が、いかにも神経質そうな字体の「A.H.」の上に記されていた。

ヴィクトルは顔を上げた。

「いったい何をしているの？」サーラの声は千ものロシアの冬よりも冷えきっていた。「今ここで答えてもらうわ。なぜあいつは私たちにユダヤ人の捕虜をポーランドへ送還するよう要請しているのかしら？」

ヴィクトルは指にいっそう力をこめた。手紙がくしゃりと潰れている。「知らないと言えばあなたは信じてくださいますか？」

「信じる筋合いがあるとはあなたも思っていないわね」

「ドイツ人がみな彼の個人的な相談相手だとでもお思いですか？」

呆れた表情が返ってきた。「ドイツ人が彼を、こともあろうに選挙で勝たせたという事実を知っているわ。少なくともこちらの独裁者は王室のせいよ」

「我々の独裁者と同じように、イタリア系ユダヤ人を収容所に入れた独裁者だ」

「どうでもいいと思っているんでしょう？」そう言い放った彼女は不意に立ち上がり、たった一メートル半ほどの身長でもってヴィクトルを圧した。「あなたは他の男とは違うかもしれないと思ったけれど、何も変わらないのね。邪魔者は社会の目につかないところへ追いやって、国の女たちにはたった一つの役割を押し付けて、盗めないものは焼き払い征服し打ちのめす。そして他人に泥仕事をやってもらってそれで自分のゆく道が綺麗になるなら、その方がよっぽどいいのよ。私がこれについてどれだけパーパと口論したかも、私自身政府に手紙を書いたことも、私がもう何年もこのことで怒りを圧し殺してること、何なのか知らないけれどあなたがやってることがこの戦争のいい邪魔になって何かを変えてくれるかもと期待したことも、そんなのあなたは思いもよらないんでしょう？鼻持ちならない野郎だわ」

「サーラ、」

「お黙りなさい」ぴしゃりと叩きつけられ、「知らなかったとしても、あなたの偉大なる総統がポーランド行きの一向に帰ってこない電車に人を乗せて何をしようとしているのか、そんなことにも頭が回らないのかしら？あいつの本を読んでいないとは言わせないわよ。お優しい彼が私たちの『問題』を処理するお手伝いを買って出てくれるなんて、他にどんな理由があると言うの？」

「サーラ、俺は本当に何も知らなかったんだ」ファーストネームは使ったことがないことも、どんどん深い秘密に迫りつつあることも、今は考えている場合ではない。「俺はそんな、できるわけが ― 」

「じゃあ解決のために何をするおつもり、シュテファン？あら、何？何もしないって？」ヴィクトルはイタリア人がどうやって宗教面の諸事情を決めているか知らないが、もし純粋な道徳的権威のみがそこに関わるのであればサーラはかなり有力な教皇候補として浮上している。

「そういうあなたは何かお考えが？」ヴィクトルに子供っぽく言い返す資格はないが、そうせずにはいられなかった。

彼女は一瞬彼をせせら笑い、机の上にかがんでペンと紙の切れ端を取り上げた。彼女の手が素早く横切った跡には、見覚えのある丁寧な字で『オトニエル=クリスピーノ』と署名されている。「十歳のときからパーパのサインを偽造できたわ」続けてたっぷりと丸みを帯びた筆跡でその下に、『ベニート=ムッソリーニ』。「それは最近覚えたんだけれど、なかなか似てると思わない？これらを使えば、送りたい手紙を好きなだけ送れるわ。いろんな人たちにだめ、って言える」

サーラ=クリスピーノの人生に関わった男たちが彼女をみくびる男ばかりだったのだとすれば、今やヴィクトルは自分をもそのうちの一人に数えなければならないと悟った。二度目の礼にはジョークは微塵もこめられない。「シニョリーナ、俺は…おっしゃるとおりです。俺は反対を表明しながら何もしないわけにはいかない」生唾を飲んだ。「しかし俺は、あなたのように見かけとは異なる者だという点で同じなのです。これ以上、お話しすることはできません」

彼女の表情は嫌悪から突然、考えを巡らす表情に変わった。頭の中のチェックリストを確認していくのが聞こえるようだ。イギリス、アメリカ、ソヴィエト、ポーランド、フランス、チェコ…。彼のドイツ語は訛っていないのだから可能性はどれも等しい。しかしサーラはゆっくりと頷いた。

「それはよかったと考えるべきね」と言う。「もともとあなたとはもう何の関わりも持たないことにしようと考えていたから」

「そうなれば俺はひどく悲しんだでしょう」ヴィクトルはあの苛立ちを抱えていた賢い娘はもとより、この新しい、燃えあがるような怒りを秘めた女性が非常に恋しくなっただろう。「シニョリーナ、あなたを見下すような真似はしたくないのですが言わせてください。どうか、くれぐれもご注意を。目立たないように。自分の安全を確保して秘密裏に動く方が、一度きりの栄光の火焔を放つよりも多くの人を助けられます」頬がぴくりとはねた。「栄光の火焔は、確かに魅力的ですがね」

そこでやっと笑顔のようなものをサーラから引き出せた。彼女は大使の巨大な椅子に再び腰を下ろす。実に似合っているものだ。「手紙は持っていてもかまわないわよ、欲しいのならね。あなたの手綱を引いている誰かしらに渡したらいいわ。やっと総統官邸に爆弾を落としてくれる人が出るかもしれないわね」

「グラッチェ、シニョリーナ」尋ねる前に一瞬のためらいがあった。「では、またお会いできますか？」

「あなたが私に嘘をついたことが判明しない限り、また会うと思っていてよろしいわ」

ヴィクトルが大使館から退出し、自動車に乗り込み家路につく間、手紙は彼の胸ポケットの中で強酸のように焼けついていた。かつて人が呪いや邪眼を信じた気持ちもわかる。紙にはあるはずのない重みや質量がそこにはあった。少佐とユウリのために写真を撮ったら、暖炉に放り込んで染みが消えることを祈るとしよう。

フェルツマンはヴィクトルに忠告などされるまでもなく自分が毎日生き抜く現実の危険を知っているはずだが、それでもそうしたかった。手紙がほのめかす悲劇から同志を守りたい、偽装したアイデンティティが彼にかぶせてくる檻の限界など蹴破ってしまいたい。いっそ自分で総統官邸に爆弾を抱えてご挨拶したいほどだ。ヴィクトルは怒りの感情の手綱をも引き、怒りが彼を衝き動かすのではなく彼を怒りを原動力に利用できる、そういう能力を持っていることに誇りを感じていた。だがこれは彼の内側から、今にも縫い目を裂きそうに膨れ上がっている。社会主義に、連合国に、勝利はなければならない。他の結末など考えるに値しなかった。

 

* * *

 

9月の上旬はまだ暑くじめじめとしており、名も知らないホテルの一室の閉じられた窓ガラスのせいで二人にまとわりつく空気はこもっていた。合理的思考ができる男たちはベッドの上に半分重なり合って寝ることはするまいが、この状況のその問題点を解決するには勇利が動かなければならない。そんな気は起きなかった。掌の下ではヴィクトルの鼓動が少しづつ落ち着いてきた。

「何を考えているんだい」瞼を下ろしたまま、ヴィクトルが小さく問いかける。勇利は手慰みに指を前後に滑らせた。

「長谷津のこと」と返す。「もう学校も始まってるはずだなあ。たった一年かそこら前に出てきたばかりな気がするのに、十一月になれば二十五歳か。光陰矢の如し、だね」

「ふうん」ヴィクトルが寝返りをうって額に口付けてくれた。「そんなに縁起のいい年に生まれていたとは知らなかったよ」

理解するのに数秒かかった。1917年 ― なるほど*。「そう考えたことはなかったな」

ヴィクトルは勇利の背中に滑らせた掌をうなじに落ち着けて、ゆっくりと撫で始めた。「いつかお前の故郷に行けたらいいなあ。いつもとっても懐かしそうに話してくれる」

「小さくて静かな町だけどね、長谷津には長谷津の良さがあるんだ」誰かの人生を覗くようにまざまざと見える ― 二人で入り組んだ道を自転車で走ったり、潮風に吹かれつつ砂浜を歩いたり、秋季皇霊祭の人混みに揉まれて新米をいただいたり。素敵すぎて絶対に叶わない。

「お前はレニングラードも気に入るんじゃないかな。大都市で古くて壮麗な建物がたくさんあるんだけれど、河口に行けば島が点々とあって、そこではこぢんまりとした場所にいる気分になれる。島が丸々ひとつ公園になってるのもあるよ。昔は貴族にだけ開かれた私有地だったけれど、今では政府が皆のために解放してくれているんだ」

「素晴らしい場所みたいだね」自分が見ることはなくとも、勇利はヴィクトルが記憶するレニングラードの一部分だけでも戦火を免れてほしいと願った。彼が帰るときは何かしらの良いものに帰るべきだ。

「ユウリ、ひとつ聞いてもいいかい？」ヴィクトルはまだ項をなぞっている。「お前に時々ロシア語で話しかけてもいいかい？」

「数語しかわからないけれど」

「わかってるさ、それはかまわないんだ。ただ…どこに行っても俺はドイツ語を話さなければならないしドイツ語以外は話してはならない。俺が読むものはお前が貸してくれる本以外は全てドイツ語で、借りた本も英語かフランス語だ。考えるのもドイツ語だ。夢もドイツ語で見る。家でロシア語で独り言を言ってみても、結局壁はドイツの壁だから何も聞いちゃいない。お前は理解はしなくてもいい、ただ気にかけてくれるだろう？聞いてくれるだろう？」

勇利の胸の内側で、高波が浜辺に打ち付けるように何かがこみ上げ崩れた。それを落ち着かせられるかのように、ヴィクトルのくちびるを塞ぐ。「もちろんだよ」と言ってあげると、彼は笑った。

「ありがとう」ドイツ語で言い、そして勇利以外の誰の耳にも入らないほどの囁きで、「Tovarishch moy, ya dumayu, chto ya vlyublen v tebya.」

勇利はヴィクトルの首元に顔を埋め、ヴィクトルが囁き続ける言葉の振動を味わった。何階も下の方から聞こえてくる音楽のようだ。どんな言語でもよいし何の言語でなくてもよい。愛おしさと慈しみのこもったヴィクトルの声色から、十分に意味は読み取れた。

こうなるつもりはなかったのだ。彼自身も崖っぷちに立つような、今にも落ちそうで、もはやどこにも掴まれないような状況に陥るつもりなどなかった。人を愛さない方法は知っていた。自分で自分の手綱を引き、二人の間に安全な距離が生まれるまで相手の欠点に集中し続ける。けれど、そんなものはこの悲しげで孤独で少々わけのわからない、ひとつひとつの言葉が魔法を宿しているかのようにロシア語を囁き続ける銀髪の共産主義者の前には何の役にも立たなかった。勇利はゆっくりと息を吸った。

それぞれの偽造された生活へと別れるべき時間をとうに過ぎていた。勇利はヴィクトルの脚の間に挟んだ脚をずらしてもっと近く寄せ、シーツを蹴りやった。まだいてもいいだろう、もう少しだけ。耳から数ミリのところではヴィクトルが知らない言葉を ― すぐに慣れ親しみそうな言葉を、呟き続けていた。

 

* * *

 

「お前がこれらを手に入れ続けてくれていることは、もう少しでわしに再び神を信じさせるところだぞ、アリョーシャ」フェルツマンは新しいスカーフを耳まで巻きつけ、口を利けるように前だけちょっと下ろしていた。そろそろ夕暮れで公園にひと気はなく、黒丸鴉がガアガアとやかましく鳴いて会話を掻き消してくれていた。

今回、フェルツマンが持ってきた一週間古い『前衛』の誌面に挟んであった手紙は濡れている上に破れていたので、ヴィクトルは二つの紙片をくっつけるように持たなければ内容を読み取れなかった。 

 

> ████ _へ_
> 
> _死んでいなくてよかった。撃つのは下手くそもいいところだというのは残念だがわかりきっていることではある。ミラとじいちゃんとマーマはみんなよろしくって言ってる。相変わらずひどい状況だけど、_ ████████████████████ _もらえるからまあよくなってきている。新年には_ ████████████████ _と聞いたが_ ██████████████████████████████ _。_

 

そこで筆跡が変わり、ユーラの不格好な殴り書きが大きくうねる筆記体に取って代わられた。 

 

> _こんにちは！_
> 
> _他のみんなが無事だってことについて、彼が嘘をついていないことがわかるように、ユ_ ██ _の手紙に付け加えておきたいだけです。私たちは死んでいないわ。戦線は維持しているし、ヒトラー自身が城壁に来るまで保たせるわ。そうしたら私が撃ってやるのよ。ラジオで聞いたんだけど、同志プ_ █████ _はあまりにも有名になったもんで赤軍を助けるために世界中を旅しているから、これで私が彼女の射殺記録に追いつく猶予ができたの。この手紙が無事でも無事でなくともあなたのもとに届きますように。_
> 
> _同志たち_
> 
> _YNP & MAB _

 

ヴィクトルは手紙を数秒見つめてから胸に押しつけた。ミラの母親は彼の両親とは党の同僚にあたる。彼女が生まれてからほんの数週間後に初めて会ったときのこと、ソファに座らされて世話を焼かれつつ、誰かから赤らんでいて泣き騒ぐ小さな赤ん坊を手渡されたことが思い出される。あの頃は髪が肩に届くほど長く、ミラはそれを掴んで危うく泣きそうになるほどの力で引っ張ったのだった。彼女とユーリはいつでも近所で一番やかましくタフでエネルギーを漲らせた子どもたちで、白いピオネールのシャツを泥だらけにしつつ大きな夢や希望いっぱいに、そこらを走り回っていた。

今レニングラードで彼らは飢えに飢えているに違いない。湖を越えて物資が補給されていても、二人が家族で分けているであろう軍のレーションがあっても。二人が生き残ったとしても、その子供時代は目の前で破られ焼き尽くされたのである。ヴィクトルが十八で入隊したとき彼は、銃の発砲音を聞いたことも爆撃の痕を見たこともなかった。

 「返してもらうぞ」フェルツマンが手を突き出す。ヴィクトルは数秒間破れた手紙を握りしめ、それから少佐と少佐のマッチ箱へと手放した。二人とも口をつぐんだまま、炎にのまれる手紙を見つめていた。

「他に何か俺宛のものはありますか、おじいさん？」やがてヴィクトルが口を開いた。

「いや、今日はない」そこでフェルツマンはじっと彼を見つめてから、「お前、幸せそうだな」

「非難するようにおっしゃるんですね」

「幸せは不確実だ、アリョーシャ。情報員に起こりうる最悪の事態と言えよう」煙草を取り出し火を点けると、二人の頭上の黄ばみゆく葉に向かって煙が細く立ちのぼった。「あの日本人のぼうやに関しては自分自身に気をつけろと言ったはずだが、お前はそれを命令ではなく提案として受け取ったようだな」

ヴィクトルの心臓が胸の中でこわばるのが感じられた。「おっしゃる意味がわかりません」

「ならはっきり言ってやろう。他の状況なら、お前がどんな不健全なことをやっていようがどうでもいい、法に関わらずな。だが、最近お前に向かって発砲する奴がいなかったからといってここが前線でないわけではないのだ。お前には果たすべき義務があり、大切なことはそれだけだ」

「義務は忘れてやしませんよ」抑え込める前に怒りが湧き上がった。「俺は同性愛者であって臆病者じゃないんだ。ここでの仕事に影響することなど何も起こっていない」

「そして彼が味方する相手を変えたら？既に一国を裏切っているんだ、再び寝返ったときにお前が惚れ込みすぎて気づいていなかったら、わしらの艦隊が米国艦隊の後を追って海の底に沈むのか？それとも彼の素性がばれて、ヒムラーに睨まれた途端にリットベルガーとかいう男にちょっかいをかけていたなどと喋り出したら？お前はピンクの三角と縞模様を着て死ぬまで働かされたいのか？わしは道を片足でも踏み外せばあの鉄道の終点に何が待っているか、片時だって考えないことはない。幸せはお前には不幸せだ、アリョーシャ」

馬鹿馬鹿しい。フェルツマンはユウリを知らない。ヴィクトルが会った中で最も勇気に満ちた男であること、骨の髄まで道徳を以て己を律していること、どのソヴィエト兵士にも引けをとらないほどファシズムを憎んでいること。穏やかで優しくて愛情深くて、彼のおかげでヴィクトルは今までのように恥に囚われるのではなく上を向いていられること、一人でいるよりももっと立派な男になれること。どれもフェルツマンは知らないことだ。

だがどれも口には出さなかった。そうしたい気持ちを抑え、ただベンチから立ち上がり、あたりにかすかに残る黄昏の中でフェルツマンを見下ろす。「俺の司令官として指示をお出しになるなら俺はもちろんそれに従いましょう。そうでないのなら、今夜話すことはこれ以上何もない」そして踵を返し、そのまま歩き去った。

 

* * *

 

 

どちらの言語が人の耳に入っても勇利は面倒ごとに巻き込まれるのだが、なぜか英語を聞かれる方がフランス語よりずっと不安になる。ラジオの音量は低く、机にへばりつくようにして耳をスピーカーに当て、煙草を口元に持ってくるたびに手首を不自然に捻っていた。BBCのフランス語・ドイツ語放送はそこそこ良い。そのプロパガンダ的役割の代わりに外務省から金をもらい放題なのがよくわかる。しかし最も正確な報道は必ず英語で出るのだ。

「続いて今週の海外ニュースです」と放送員が続ける。「木曜日、庶民院でアントニー=エデン外務大臣が前線国際連盟加盟国政府による声明を発表。ドイツ政府がヨーロッパのユダヤ民族に対して新しい形で行っている、残虐な弾圧行為に関する報告をうけたものです。エデン氏は報道陣のために声明を繰り返しましたのでここで録音を放送します」

録音の放送はラジオの雑音をいっそう増やし、勇利はダイアルをいじった。エデンの訛りは勇利には聞き慣れた、イートンとオックスブリッジに学んだ者にしか出ないものだ。一語一語がはっきりし、母音が間延びしている。

「…大陸からの報告によるとドイツ政府はその残忍な支配の下で、ユダヤ民族の人々の最も基本的な人権を否定するだけでは飽き足らず、今やヒトラーの望みとして再三意欲を見せてきたヨーロッパ・ユダヤ人の抹殺を実行に移している。占領下の全ての国から、筆舌に尽くし難い過酷な状況でユダヤ人が東欧へと…」

煙をゆっくりと肺に吸い込む。声が届いたのだ。彼かヴィクトルか、チェコやポーランドの亡命政府か、どこか全く別の場所にいる情報員か、それともその全員の努力の絶妙な組み合わせか。長い長い電話線の向こうには確実に、誰かが耳を済ませてくれているのだ。

「…移送された者は二度と戻らない。健康体の者は強制収容所で死ぬまで労働を強いられる。そうでない者は野ざらしや飢餓に倒れるまで放置されるか、集団処刑で故意に虐殺され…」

エデンの声に感情は滲まない。彼のような男はそう訓練されているのだ。日本語を話して育った声がイギリス風のストイックで抑えられた話し方に十分すぎるほど似通っていたらしく、勇利は彼らの中に紛れ込めた。故郷にあっては自分の感情を隠すのはいつでももっと難しかった。

「…以上の政権と自由フランス政府は、この残虐で冷血な民族抹殺政策を最大限の強い言葉で非難し、そのような事態は、自由を愛する市民たちのヒトラーの野蛮な暴政を転覆せんとする意志をいっそう固くするのみと宣言した。同時に、これらの犯罪が相応な罰を逃れることのないよう改めて誓い、そのための現実的な体制を引き続き整えてゆくことを確認した」

「エデン氏が声明文を読み上げた後、議員は起立し犠牲者への一分間の黙祷を捧げました」と続けるのは放送員のもっと聞き取りやすい声だ。「労働党所属、エリー島代表下院議員であるジェームズ=ド=ロスチャイルド氏はイギリスのユダヤ人を代表して、エデン氏と国際連盟の宣言へ感謝の意を表明する演説を…」

勇利は椅子にもたれかかり、天井へ長く煙を吐き出した。黙祷も誓いも、ゲットーからヒトラーが生み出した地獄へと放り込まれる人々の役には立たないが、ウェストミンスターの誰が実際、彼自身以上の現実的な救助策を遂行する力を持っているだろう？爆弾は救うはずの命を殺すだけだし、エデンとチャーチルが王立英軍の半分にパラシュートをつけてワルシャワやオスヴィエチム*に送り込んだところで彼らも一緒に殺されるまでだ。この状況でのただただ圧倒的な無力感は骨の髄が腐ったようで、噛み殺した悲鳴が喉にこびりついたようだった。

勇利の悩みは続く ― この思いつきが大陸を越えて伝わるのにどれほどの時間を要するだろうか？大将、首相、あるいは天皇陛下ご自身が、大日本帝国の征く道を拓くためには韓国からフィリピンまで散らばる収容所は、囚人に労働を強いる場ではなくその殺戮を組織化する場であるべきと提案するのはいつになるだろう？数千キロもの距離を隔て、勇利の与り知らぬところでは、もう始まっているかもしれないのだ。

勝利あるのみ。それ以外の結末など考えるに値しない。勇利自身の悩みや不安、国への義務を思う葛藤にまんじりともできない夜、そんなものは想像を絶する凄惨な現状の前には煙草の煙のごとく消え去ってしまう。曇った冬の日でも窓の向こうには、市内の東の方のヴィクトルが住むあたりまで望める。彼は勇利を「Tovarisch moy」と呼んだ。俺の同志 _。_ 少なくともそれだけは、二人とも信じられる。

 

* * *

 

 

ベルリンに来た最初の年、街が1939年を歓びのうちに迎え入れたときのようなシルヴェスターの花火は今やない。もちろん市内のあちこちでは人々がワインやマジパンの豚でパーティをやっているに違いない。だがそれらは灯火管制の黒カーテンと、絶えず響く戦闘の音におおかた掻き消されていた。ゲッベルスの新聞はスターリングラードに関して事実らしい報道を全くしなくなってきたのでおそらく赤軍は好調なのだろうし、アフリカ遠征は日に日に風向きが変わるらしかった。

それに、そこら中で催されるお祝いに紛れてどんな花火大会より楽しいことを企画できた。上着を脱いだユウリがヴィクトルの質素で小さな台所のテーブルに向かい、冷えたソーセージとどっしりしたライ麦パンを食べている姿は家の光景にぴったり似合っている。そして今夜は共に過ごし、朝まで同じベッドで寝るのだ。ヴィクトルはにこにこしながらグラスの水をすすった。

「ソーセージがあんまりうまくなくてすまない。おいしい豚はたぶんみんな自由フランス軍の方に逃げてしまったのさ」ユウリが吹き出し、ヴィクトルの笑顔は広がった。「でもパンはなかなかだろう？近所のパン屋が俺のことを気に入ってる気がする」

「どっちかというと配給券と一緒に渡してるライヒスマルクが気に入ってるんじゃない？」

「それは俺の魅力を大して買ってくれてないってことかい？」

ユウリはパンを口いっぱいに頬張りながらぱちんとウィンクし、ヴィクトルは自分が充ち足りた馬鹿みたいに顔を赤くしているのを感じた。この気持ちを無理似否定しようとしなくなってからもう随分経っている。何ヶ月も前、複雑に考えなくていいとユウリに言ったとき、彼は嘘をついたわけではなかった。この気持ちはもしかしたら、今まで感じたことのある気持ちの中で最もシンプルで純粋なものかもしれない。罪悪感などもはや心の表面で上滑りするだけ、それもユウリの明るい笑顔や勇気、ユーモア、彼の整った顔を想えば吹き飛ぶ。愛はヴィクトルを強く、より善く変えてくれた。そこに彼を貶めるものは何もない。

ユウリは最後の一本のソーセージをパンの耳でくるんで一口かじり、何とはなしに空いた手をこちらへ伸ばしてきた。指を絡める。「いいね、これ」と彼は言う。「ここであなたと一緒にいられるの」

「正式の新年のご馳走じゃなくてすまないね」

するとユウリは笑顔になった。「まあ、大使館のお正月祝いにとても行けそうにないほど体調が悪いんだからあまり食べちゃならないよね。でもお餅は食べたかったなあ」ヴィクトルのきょとんとした表情を見て、パンを持った手で宙にあやふやに円を描き始める。「小さなお米の…ケーキみたいなものかな？あ、お団子とか？お米を蒸してから、滑らかで粘っこくなるまでつくの。幸運があるように、年の初めに食べるんだよ」

「母はいつも新年の幸運のためにはキスが必要だって言ってたなあ」ヴィクトルはねだるような表情をしてみせた。対するユウリは再びぱちんとウィンクを決め、パンの最後の一切れを口に放り込んで威勢よく咀嚼する。「ふん、ユウリは酷な男だ」

口の中のパンを飲み下したユウリは繋いだ手を浮かせ、眼鏡の縁の上からヴィクトルを窺いつつ裏返してヴィクトルの手の甲に柔らかいくちびるをつけた。― 酷なんてものじゃない。ユウリが囁く、「他にはどこに幸運のキスをお望み？」

「ああ」勢い余って立ち上がった拍子に椅子が倒れていた。「ああ、身体中に ― 」

ユウリがいれば我が家の小ぶりで質素な家具も豪奢に思えてくる。机に腰掛けてヴィクトルの秘密の真上でキスされるユウリ、本棚まで後ずさりさせておきながらヴィクトルの肩の向こうに読める題名に気を取られてゲーテについて議論を始めようとするユウリ、寝室までの狭い階段を手を引かれて登る以上にしたいことなどこの世にはないと言いたげなユウリ。

ヴィクトルが電灯をつけなかったのでカーテンは気の向くままに開け放せた。遮るもののない星々の光と霜を纏った月光が部屋に射し込み、ユウリの肢体の隅々まできめ細やかな銀糸がなぞる。この戦争が何ヶ月、何年もの時を二人に与えようとも、これが実際には起こり得ない夢幻のように考えなくなる日が来るとはヴィクトルには思えない。ユウリはヴィクトルをネクタイでぐいと引き寄せ、そのキスで理性を全部飛ばしてしまった。

「座った方がいいよ」と呟くユウリは、ヴィクトルのシャツのボタンを下から外している。  
  
「そうかい？」

「うん」ベッドに向かってじゃれるように軽く押されるがままにヴィクトルが腰を下ろすと、ユウリは脚を押し開いてその間に膝立ちになった。「しかし床板が硬いな」と文句を言いつつ、まだスラックスを履いたままのヴィクトルの内腿にキスを、ひとつ。

普段のユウリの髪はポマードで艷やかになでつけられ、どうしても言うことを聞かない数本が垂れているだけだが、今夜の髪は洗いたてで顔の周りにふわふわと気ままに揺れていた。ユウリがスラックスのボタンを外し口をあてがうと、ヴィクトルは柔らかい髪に指を絡ませ、力を込めて握りしめたい衝動に負けまいとした。結局その髪を休みなしに梳き、どんなに気持ちがいいか囁き続けることにした。

ユウリが優秀な情報員なのももっともなことだ。日本人軍事顧問付きのただのおとなしい秘書なのに、いつも眼鏡の後ろに隠れているのに、何本も煙草を吸わなければ緊張を解せず電話口ではどもりがちなのに。その同じ男がヴィクトルのシャツの襟までずうっと紅い痕をつけ、手とくちびると舌だけで彼を蕩かしてしまえるとは誰が思っただろうか？

「―くそっ、ユウリ、」そして、ここでしか許されない言語で、「ya―ya tebya lyublyu.」

ユウリが全てを終え、仰向けにベッドに倒れこみ悦びに浸るヴィクトルの傍に這い上がってきたとき、彼はヴィクトルを覗き込んでその頬に落ちたまつげを優しくはらった。「知ってるよ」と囁き、そしてヴィクトルの表情を探るようにしてから付け加えた。「僕もだよ」

1943年の朔日の薄い朝日がヴィクトルの閉じられた瞼を撫でたのはそれから何時間も経ってからで、ヴィクトルは呻き声を上げて目を細め、ごろりと身体を横に向けベッドサイドテーブルの上の小さな時計を見やった。その横に置いてあるスチール縁の丸眼鏡が目に入ると、彼の苛立ちは和らぎ代わりに笑みがこぼれた。

「まだ寝てようよ…」ユウリが彼の後ろで呟き、ヴィクトルはまた寝返りをうって彼の方を向いた。抵抗をよそにユウリを腕の中に抱き寄せる。

「おはよう」と言ったヴィクトルの心は、冷ややかな冬の太陽よりずっと暖かい。ユウリはヴィクトルの肩に顔を埋めて日本語で何かぶつぶつ言っていたが、それでも身体をぴったり寄せてきた。「お前が行かなきゃならないまでまだ少し時間があるよ」

「やったぁ」そう言うとユウリは頭をもたげ、ヴィクトルが何ヶ月もの間夢見ていた優しいおはようのキスをやっとさせてくれた。

「でもその前に」喉に言葉が詰まるのを感じながらヴィクトルは言った。「ユウリに言いたかったことがあるんだ」

「へえ？」軽く顔をしかめるユウリはさっきよりも目が覚めたようである。ヴィクトルはその髪を撫でた。

「別に ― 俺からお前にも返したいと思っていたことだよ。お前が俺にくれた全てに対して」ユウリは文書や写真、流した情報のことだと思うかもしれないが、そういう意味ではない。「ニキフォロフ、だ」

「え？」

「ああ」そう言うとユウリは俯いてから再びヴィクトルの目を覗き込み、その口からは何も語らなかった。しばらくして、「あなたは僕の本名を知ってるものね」考え込むような表情に変わる。自分の考え通りになるまで落ち着かない顔だ。「でも、ひとつ…」

「何も言わなくていい、単に俺が ― 」

「ううん、ヴィクトル、僕も伝えたいことがあるんだ」ユウリはヴィクトルの胸に、心臓の上にに掌を置いた。「MI6にいる僕の司令官は、僕の ― オックスフォードでの僕の知り合いなんだ。時々彼女の家に泊まらせてもらったんだけど、季節を問わず毎朝毎朝、裏の壁のそばに生えている梨の木にとまって日が昇るのと同時にすごくやかましく鳴くクロウタドリがいたんだよね。どの寝室からも聞こえるの。いつもうるさいって叱るんだけど絶対に黙らなかった。ここに来た僕に手紙を寄越して彼女の下で働いてくれと依頼したとき、彼女は僕をそう呼んだ。ブラックバード、誰が僕を黙らせようとしても昇る太陽に向かって歌い続ける」わずかに口元をほころばせた。「だからそれが僕のもうひとつの名前、イギリス人が呼ぶやつ。ブラックバード」

ヴィクトルは思い浮かべた。大使館の上にはためく旗を、血のように紅く燃える日を。その下のどこかのオフィスにいるユウリを、慎ましやかながら不屈であるユウリを。「うん。いいね」

 

* * *

 

 

長い復活祭の週末にはベルリンは他所の都市同様その機能を可能な限り停止した。銀行やオフィスは休業、商店やレストランは営業時間を短縮し、人々は代わりに春の暖かみに染まった公園や庭園へと足を運ぶ。さらに勇利にとっては、大家さんには友達と過ごすと伝え同僚には家で積読を消化するからと言い訳し、小さな旅行鞄片手に路面電車に乗って数キロ離れたヴィクトルの自宅へ向かういい口実になったのである。

むろん二人はこういうことをするにも注意を払っていた。ヴィクトルの家へはちょうど三回だけ行き夜を明かしたのは元旦だけ。シャルロッテンブルクにあるもっと狭い勇利の部屋へヴィクトルが来たのは一度きりで泊まったことはない。けれど、可能なものならば、黴臭いホテルの部屋よりも互いの家にいる方が嬉しいし、居心地がよくて二人きりになれる場所の方が公園や喫茶店で情報交換するよりよいに決まっている。それに、二人の親密さを肉体的なものだけに留めるのではなく日々の生活の中ににじませて、普通に近い何かを味わえるということでもあった。

既に一年が過ぎようとしていた ― ドイツでの勇利の人生を一変させたこの契りを交わしてから、同僚同士の淡々とした取り決めが自分では抑えられないうちに何か別の、どうしたって後悔などできない関係に膨れ上がってから。

勇利の傍らのベッドの上に座り込んだヴィクトルは『ミドルマーチ』の後半に没頭しており、その表情は読み進めるにつれ驚愕にいっそう歪められていった。それに気を取られた勇利は『狼使い』の第一章より先にはさっぱり進めていない。

しばらくしてヴィクトルは勇利の方へ向き直り、ひとつの段落を非難するように指差して、「イギリスでは本当にこんな感じなのかい？」と問うた。勇利も本を下ろして眼鏡を通して覗き込む。

「いや、まあ、たいていのイギリス人は結婚でそこまで揉めることはないと思うよ」

「結婚じゃない！金だよ！」強調するようにヴィクトルは本を振り回している。「この本には全ての問題が金によって引き起こされていない登場人物が一人もいないじゃないか！ドロシアは愚かな夫の金に縛られて自分のしたいようにもできない。リドゲイト先生は奥さんのご機嫌取りのために借金を背負い込む。フレッドも、正直に言わせてもらうと、基本的に金銭に関して馬鹿だ。しかも金のことで混乱しすぎているから皆複数の遺書を書いてしまうんじゃないか！ひとたび彼らが資産を忘れてミドルマーチの労働者と共に資本主義的圧政の鎖を断てば、皆もっと幸せになれるのに！」真剣そのもののヴィクトルの顔を前に勇利は返答に詰まってしまった。が、突然彼は勇利の肩をぴしゃっと打ち、のけぞって大笑いし始めた。「ああ、かわいいユウリ、真に受けたな」

「あなたはたまに冗談を言っているのかどうにも判断しにくいときがあるよ」と言いながら、勇利は顔が火照るのを感じた。ヴィクトルはさらに笑い声を上げる。

「いやでも本当に、気の毒な生き方だと思うなあ、こんなに金銭的なことに囚われて。しかも同志マルクスが彼らを啓蒙するためのマニフェストを発表する前に！」

勇利は重いため息をつき、今のところはデュマを諦めることにした。本をベッドの傍らに置き、開けっぱなしのスーツケースへとぺたぺた歩いていった。他に読むものといえば今、嫌々ながら洗濯済みの靴下の下から引っ張り出してきた『ダス・ライヒ』の今週号しかない。それを手に再びベッドに上がり込むと、ヴィクトルはさらに盛大に顔をしかめてみせた。

「それ、どうしても寝室で読まなきゃならないのかい？」

「なら屋根によじ登ってそこで読めばいい？」両膝の上に紙面を開く。「普段は命がけでニュースを拾うのはBBCからだけで済むんだけど」

「その新聞に書いてあることにニュースと呼べるものなんて無いと思うぞ」ミドルマーチの金銭的悲劇をひとまず忘れたらしいヴィクトルは、勇利の肩から紙面を覗き込んで指差した。「ほら、下らないことばっかり。ポーランドであいつらが働いた戦争犯罪をまだ赤軍のせいにしてる。そんなこと、誰も信じやしないのに」

腹の底に突然、重石が落とされたような気分になる。勇利はこの新聞を持ってきたことを一瞬にしてひどく後悔した。1939年にカティンでソ連軍の手にかかった一万二千人ほどのポーランド兵士の墓を発見した旨を伝える、やけに誇らしげな放送がラジオ・ベルリンで流れてからもう一週間を過ぎた。たいていのナチスのプロパガンダよろしく感傷的な味付けを施され、ボルシェヴィキの残忍さを殊更にあげつらう論調だったが、細部にわたって練られた綿密な修辞技法はおよそゲッベルスらしくもなかったのだ。もちろんでっち上げかもしれない。けれども何かが勇利の心の片隅に引っかかっていた ― 事実かもしれないという疑念が。勇利は急いでページを繰った。

「ユウリ、どうかこっちを見てくれ」

やはり間違いだったんだ、ヴィクトルがこうも簡単に自分を見透かせるまで放っておくなど。勇利は頑なに下を見つめ続けた。

「ユウリ。まさかお前…まさか、こんな報道、信じているなんて言わないだろう？」

「わからない」できるだけ平静を装った声をつくる。ヴィクトルは押し黙っている。勇利はヴィクトルがそのままこの話題を忘れてくれることを一心に祈った。彼は再びミドルマーチの革命について冗談を飛ばし、自分は書評でも何でも、害のなさそうなものを読めばよかろう。

「ならお前は他にヘル=ゲッベルスのどんな意見に賛同するんだ？」ヴィクトルの声がひっくり返っている。― まずい。「お前のロンドンの友人たちがドイツを紛争に巻き込んだ狡猾な戦争屋だとか？ポーランド人が何千人ものドイツ人のいたいけな子どもたちを攫ったとか？我々が ― 俺が、獣のような劣等人種だとか？」

「そんなこと考えてないってわかってるだろ。頼むからやめて」

「ならなぜお前は突然俺の同志たちが残虐な殺人者であるか否かに関してドイツ人の判断を仰ぐのが最適だと思い始めたんだ？」

そこで勇利はやっと顔を上げた。新聞紙を膝に叩きつけ、「僕はわからないと言ったんだ、ヴィクトル、決めてかかったんじゃなくて！そもそも報道を読んだり聞いたりしてる？調査委員会が設置されたんだ、赤十字やヨーロッパ中から人を入れて。全部が全部嘘八百の案件とは違うんだ」

「ああ、そう、調査委員会ね、これは失礼しました。俺も銃を頭に突きつけられてるときにこそ最も誠実な仕事ぶりをお見せできるとも」

「多少の真実が含まれているかもしれないと考えてみるのはそんなに難しい？」

見たこともないようなひどい表情を向けられた。「俺の仲間が、同志たちが、他の連合国を合わせた以上の数の男女をヨーロッパの解放のために犠牲にしているソヴィエト軍が、まるで ― まるでナチスのように ― 無辜の人々を虐殺したと信じろだと？四年前、ポーランド人を守るためだけに兵を進めた我々が？死んだ方がましだ」

いったいいくつの見え透いた嘘を鵜呑みにする用意ができているんだ？「僕たちの側だって戦争が始まってから何の間違いも犯していないわけじゃない。アジアの戦争についてどんな報道を読んできたと思う？イギリス人は僕の国の兵士の首を戦利品にし、オーストラリア人やアメリカ人は降伏した兵士を捕虜にすることもせず殺し、沈没船から泳いで逃げようとする水兵は銃殺されている。虫唾が走るよ」

「それじゃあダス・ライヒが、ポーランド中に収容所を建てたのはなんとイギリスでした、ほらペタン将軍が信憑性は保証しますよ、何せお偉い専門家ですからねと発行すればお前は信じ込んでまた裏切り者になるのか？」

自分でも気づかぬうちに手の中の紙を握りつぶしていた。あらゆる語彙の中からヴィクトルがわざわざ選んだ言葉は、勇利の肋骨を砕き心の臓にまっすぐに突き刺さる刃物のようだ。掛け布団を足でのけてベッドから降り、ヴィクトルに背を向けた。

「ユウリ、待ってくれ…」ああ。今さら声が和らぐんだね。

「あなたはそこでふんぞり返って僕がゲッベルスに洗脳されてるって言うけど、」シャツに袖を通し、片手でボタンをかけながら片手で他の持ち物をトランクに突っ込む。「ヴィクトルこそ教え込まれたスターリン崇拝のプロパガンダを全部鵜呑みにしてきたんじゃないか。そりゃ、あなたが本気でボルシェヴィキ革命がジョージ・エリオットの小説にふさわしい結末だと思ってるんだと信じたさ！どうせこの家だってモップとバケツが集産化されさえすれば自分で掃除する必要もないとか考えてるんだろ！普段のヴィクトルは生身の人間なのにときどきラジオ・モスクワを聞いてるような気分になる」自分の顔が真っ赤になっているのがわかる。頑なに下を向き、ヴィクトルから目を逸らしながら靴を取りに部屋をつかつかと横切った。「裏切り者とでも何とでも呼べばいい。僕は正気の裏切り者でいるほうが自分の意見などひとつもないような愛国者でいるよりよっぽどいいけどね」トランクの蓋を乱暴に閉じ、金具を弾いて留めた。

「ユウリ、お願い…行かないで」もうヴィクトルもベッドから降り、まるで勇利が今にも飛びかかる獣であるみたいに、勇利から一、二メートル離れたところにこわごわ突っ立っていた。勇利はごくりと唾をのみ、無理やりヴィクトルと目を合わせた。

「僕は外の空気と煙草を吸いたい。次に会う日程を決定するときはいつもの方法でご連絡しますよ、― 二キフォロフ大尉」

バタンと乱暴な扉の音を残して勇利は去っていった。

 

* * *

 

*1917年：ロシア革命の年。

 

*ヒラリー学期：オックスフォード大学他数校において1月から3月までの第2学期を意味する。

 

*オスヴィエチム：アウシュヴィッツ。


	3. ベルリン、第3部

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> もはや戦況は枢軸国を見放した。だがベルリン空爆の再開とともに日増しに現実味を帯びてゆく連合軍の勝利は、勇利とヴィクトルの関係にも終止符を打つだろう。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a reminder before you read this chapter, this story is tagged as 'angst with a happy ending'. Okay? Okay. Buckle up kids.
> 
> With many thanks to renaissance for assuring me that I wasn't getting gentile on everything.
> 
> 〈原作者Notes：訳〉
> 
> この章をお読みになる前に読者のみなさんへリマインダーがひとつ：この物語は「切なさからのハッピーエンド」とタグ付けされています。いいですか？いいですね？ではいってらっしゃい。
> 
> 宗教の描写がおかしくないと励ましてくれたrenaissanceへ、感謝をこめて。
> 
> 〈翻訳者 注意書き〉
> 
> この作品はsixpences様がArchive of Our Ownに投稿なさった作品の翻訳です。許可を得て投稿しています。  
> 海外のYOI界隈でも話題になった素晴らしい作品なので、ぜひ原作（英語）でも読んでみてください。第3章へのリンクはこちら https://archiveofourown.org/works/9651944/chapters/22469285#workskin
> 
> 具体的な挿入表現はありませんが、リバへの言及があります。
> 
> 二人ともモブ（名前あり）との過去の経験があります。設定だけで、具体的な絡みはありません。
> 
> 主要キャラによる暴力的行為の描写があります。
> 
> ミナコ先生とチェレスティーノが結婚しています。更にチェレスティーノは、名前がイギリス風に変えられています。
> 
>  
> 
> 【以下は地雷を回避したい方向けの注意書きです。ネタバレしたくない方はお読みにならないでください。】
> 
> 第2次世界大戦、冷戦パロです。
> 
> 勇利は表向きは日本外交官のアシスタント、実はイギリスの情報機関MI6に努める二重スパイです。
> 
> 第2次世界大戦期のロシアに住むユーリやミラは、厳しく辛い状況に置かれています。ただし彼らについては回想や手紙を通じてのみの描写です。実際に登場人物と絡むことは少ないです。
> 
> 【地雷回避用の注意書きはここで終了です】
> 
> 〈AO3タグ：訳〉
> 
> 暴力表現あり
> 
> 勝生勇利 ヴィクトル=ニキフォロフ ヤコフ=フェルツマン サーラ=クリスピーノ エミル=ネコラ 奥川ミナコ チェレスティーノ=チャルディーニ クリストフ=ジャコメッティ オタベック=アルティン ピチット=チュラノン ギオルギー=ポポーヴィッチ
> 
> スパイ&諜報員パロ　第2次世界大戦パロ　冷戦パロ　恋愛　人間ドラマ　ハッピーエンド　複数人物視点　切なさからのハッピーエンド　ホモフォビア(時代考証)　レイシズム(時代考証)

 

 

> _私は戦争を憎む ― 戦争を生き、その惨さを知り、その馬鹿らしさを知った兵士だけが憎めるように。戦争は何も解決しない。_
> 
>  
> 
> _ー 1946年1月 D. D. アイゼンハワー_

  


**黒歌鳥**

**ベルリン、第3部**

 

勇利には自分が今どこにいるのか、ぼんやりとしかわからなかった。ヴィクトルの家をドラマチックに後にしてから数時間が経つ。今日は復活祭の日曜日なので、普段ならどんな状況でも働いているバスや路面電車の運転手も今日は休んでいた。初めは歩き回いたり煙草を吸ったりして脳内を整理せねばならなかったものの、午後の時間が過ぎるとともに帰宅の必要性がますます高まっていく。昼食を抜いたせいで腹がごろごろ鳴っていた。

ヴィクトルへ向けられた怒りは、もはや顔が赤くなったり手が震えたりするほど沸騰してはいなかったが、それでも心の中で燻っていた。あの盲信的な自己正義感、癪にさわる話し方、本来ヴィクトルは思慮深く賢明で明敏だと知っているのに ― そうでなければこの仕事はできないのだ ― 共産主義とソ連の崇高さに関しては心の中に鉄の壁を築いていること。

ヴィクトルがまるで彼らしくない声で、聖書を引用するように出来合いのプロパガンダ的文句を唱えていることに気づき始めたとき、勇利は同情すらしたのだ。長い年月が経っても彼の思考は大日本帝国政府が発するキャッチフレーズに冒されており、それは新しい思想という脅威に対する一番楽な対処方法でもある。だが勇利はそれに乗っ取られはしなかった。帝国は様々な点で他国より有利ではあるものの日本人の血統が特別に貴いわけではないことや、他のアジアの人々にも神聖なる天皇陛下の支配下に統一されることについて彼らなりの意見があるであろうことは、別に天才的な発想力がなくともわかるものだ。

祖国は完璧ではないという事実を、残酷な大英帝国や奴隷に建てさせた米国と同じような残虐行為も辞さないという事実を、認識する力がヴィクトルにはあるはずだ。それは今の二人の仕事を何ら貶めるものではなく、もちろんナチスの罪を軽くするわけでもない。そもそもカティンでの虐殺はソ連軍によるものだと証明されたわけでなく、単なる可能性にすぎない。だがそれを口にしただけでヴィクトルは追い詰められた動物のごとく過剰に反応し、自分の最も鋭い牙をむいた。

ヴィクトルはどれくらいの間、彼を裏切り者と思っていたのだろうか。

ため息とともにトランクを地面に置き、高層建築の集合住宅の前の低い石塀に腰をおろした。はずみで石塀の後ろの小さな庭にあった小石が転がっていく。とりあえず、煙草とマッチを取り出そうとコートのポケットを探った。怒りにまかせて歩き回っていてもますます道がわからなくなるだけだ。空はまだ晴れており、太陽は西の地平線目がけてじりじりと滑り落ちている。あれについていけば少なくとも市内の行きたい方向に行けるし、運がよければ運河やシュプレー川を見つけてより正確な位置がわかるはずだ。慌てたところで何も解決しない。ひとまずゆっくりと煙草を吸い、感情を鎮めた。

冷え込みつつある午後の空に煙が描く模様を眺めていたときだった。自動車が近づいてくる、そしてエンジンが切られ、ブレーキがガコンと引かれる音、ドアがバタンと閉じられる音が聞こえる。

「ユウリ！」

声の方を向く。ヴィクトルは全くひどい格好をしていた。コートは着ていないし、ネクタイもベストもないし、帽子はたいへん似合わない角度で頭に乗っかっていた。顔も赤く、通りを道なりに駆けてくる彼をよく見ると目元は腫れて充血しているのがわかる ― まるで泣いていたみたいだ。一、二メートル離れたところでヴィクトルは立ち止まった。勇利は手の震えを抑えて煙草をもうひと吸いすることに集中した。

「ああよかった、ユウリ、心配したよ、路面電車は走ってないだろうとはわかったけどどっちの方向に行ったのかわからないし、暗くなる前に見つけたかったんだ、それで俺は…」そこで声は途切れ、喉の奥が小さく、苦しげに鳴った。

勇利は顔を背けた。ヴィクトルの表情だけでその場で許してしまえそうだったが、勇利の心の中の刺々しくひねくれた部分は絶対にそんなことはしたくないのである。

「頼む、ユウリ」彼の声は釘に引っかかったみたいに、喉の奥につっかえている。「戻ってきたくなくても、話もしたくなくてもいいから、家まで送らせてほしいんだ。そんな距離を歩かせるわけにはいかないし、俺…俺は、お前と喧嘩なんてしたくないんだ」今にもまた泣きだしそうなヴィクトルを前に、勇利の意志は弱い。弱すぎる。「仲直りさせてくれないか」

煙草をもう一度だけ吸い、勇利は吸い殻を足許の道に落とした。気持ちを落ち着かせ、苛立ちをも身体から逃すように、大きく息を吐く。

「わかった。話ができるところへ行こう」

二人は木板で塞がれた教会の裏の、ツタの絡まる尖塔の陰になる場所に落ち着いた。フロントガラスの外を見つめる勇利に、ヴィクトルが運転席から向き直った。

「まず、ユウリについて言ったことで謝りたい。あれはひどい言葉だった。お前のしていることが正しいからお前はこの仕事をしているのはわかってるし、本当に尊敬してるんだ」

「ありがとう」返事はぎこちない。

「それに ― それに、一方的に罵倒したのも、すまなかった。俺は動揺してしまって、わけがわからなかったんだ」

ヴィクトルはため息をついた。「まだわけがわからないけど、こんな…嫌だよ、俺は。ユウリと喧嘩なんてしたくない。家に帰って一緒に夕飯を食べて本なんかの話をして、このことはもう全部忘れてしまいたい」

勇利は固唾をのんだ。勇利もそれが欲しかった、いつまで続くかわからない離れ離れの生活に戻る前に、夜を共に過ごしたかった。だが、それもヴィクトルの顔色を窺いながらというのはもうたくさんだ。

「わかってくれると思ったんだ。国は良いことも悪いこともすることがあること、何事も白黒に分けられるわけじゃないということを」ジャケットの裾をいじりつつ、「今は敵方のために働いているけれど、それでも日本のことは気にかけずにはいられない。そして敵方のために働いていても、アジア全土でのイギリスの振る舞いは許せないし、世界中で人から分捕った土地にふんぞり返って、現地の人々から全てを掠奪したことを恩を売ってやったみたいな顔をしてるのも許せない。これは政治だ。一筋縄ではいかないんだよ」

「だが、祖国はそれより崇高なんだ ― 崇高なはずなんだ」そう絞り出すヴィクトルの声は苦しげに引き攣れていた。「今は正しくファシズムと戦ってはいても、過去に連合軍が残虐なことをしたのは知っているさ。革命以前はロシアもそうだった。土地を耕作する者たちが貴族に所有されていた。帝国はときどき何かの事件をユダヤ人たちのせいにして、大規模な暴力沙汰を煽って彼らの家を破壊させたり彼らを殺させたりしていた。それに日本にも無礼だった。けれどそれは我々が共産主義を受けいれる前の話だ。共産主義は最良の政治体制だ。人々が団結して生活を、労働を共にし、皆で強くなるための最良の仕組みだ。我々は資本主義者や帝国主義者とは違う」

ここで初めて勇利はヴィクトルと目を合わせた。「僕も学校で似たことを教わったよ。大日本帝国についてね。僕たちは高等人種だ、天皇陛下は神々の血を継ぐ、帝国による統治が最良の政治体制でありアジア全土を征服してただひとつの玉座から全てを支配することこそが日本人の義務。僕は三カ国語を流暢に話すから外務省に適した候補生だったけど、もし『堕落した異人』と一緒に学ばずに日本の大学に進んでいれば、僕はいつまで経ってもお偉いさんの秘書をやってることもなかったはずだ。ある意味で、この仕事が怖くて落ち着かないというのはいいことでもあるよ。中村大佐や他の高級将校には僕はびくびくした馬鹿に見えて、脅威だとは思われないから」

そこでひとつため息を吐き、「別に ― 別にソ連が日本と全く同じだとか、ましてヨーロッパのファシストと同じだなんて言いたいわけじゃない。でも、ヴィクトルが祖国について語ることはその大部分が、自分で考えたことじゃなくてこう考えろと教え込まれたことだっていうのがわからないの？」

混乱 ― 葛藤 ― 苦痛 ― あらゆる感情がヴィクトルの顔を突風が運ぶ雲のように駆け抜けた。「ユウリ、こういうことを考えすぎると、俺はここでの仕事ができなくなってしまう」  
  
「僕は問題なくできているようだけれどね」

「そうだろう、だが自分の一部でなく全てを偽っていればそうはいかないかもしれない」ヴィクトルは拳を握り込め、「お前は同僚に嘘をつき、彼らを警戒しなくちゃならないけれど、本名で呼ばれるし母語で話しかけられる。母に手紙を書ける。お前自身の人生を生きているんだ。俺は心の底から憎む男の人生を生きねばならない。俺の人種を駆逐すべき害虫と罵るポスターが街中で目に飛び込んでくる。政府の連中との会合に出れば捕虜となり奴隷にされた俺の同志たちをヘル=リットベルガーの工場にどうぞと勧められ、おかげで俺は工場ではドイツ人の賃労働者しか雇わないための言い訳が、終戦前に尽きるんじゃないかと怯えなくちゃならない。両親は二人ともナチスに殺され、故郷はもう二年も戦場だ。俺の父の言葉を話せる相手はユウリしかいないし、ユウリのことは愛していてもそれを同じ言葉で返してくれることはお前にはできないだろう？」

勇利は立ちすくんだ。もちろんお互いに伝えていた、当たり前だ。だが誤魔化しがきく最後の手段を捨てた形、二人の共通の言葉で伝えられはしない。『Ich liebe dich』という三語が、まるでヴィクトルがその言葉の核心に再び触れて勇利に魔法をかけたように、頭の中で谺した。

「俺は正義のためにこうして生きていると信じなくちゃならないんだ。我々は正しい、奴らよりも善い、赤軍がドイツ人をヨーロッパの向こう側にまで押し返すとき我々は解放者になるんだと信じなくちゃならない、」突然ヴィクトルの声は低くなり、「 ― 囚人を解放した収容所を我々が捕った囚人でまた埋め尽くすために、俺はここで何年も何年も戦ってきたんじゃないと、信じなくちゃならない」

勇利の目にこみ上げるものがあった。眼鏡を押し上げて目を拭った手が濡れる。「僕はただ…僕はあなた自身じゃなく政府が信じろと押し付ける考えと話をするのが嫌だよ。こういうことは自分で考えてほしい」

「うん、わかった」とヴィクトルは言い、そして独り言のようにぽつりと、「俺もそうしたいよ」

勇利は運転席の方に乗り出し、まだ拳に固まっているヴィクトルの指を優しく開いた。自動車の周りに人がいないことをちらと確認してから、彼の指の節に軽く口づける。「ヴィクトルの家に帰りたいな。あなたがよければ、だけど」

「もちろん」今度はヴィクトルが目をぐいと拭い、「もちろんだよ」

二人は長い一瞬の間お互いを見つめあった。その時間は一年近く前に初めて二人きりで過ごした夕べと似たような不確実性をはらんでいた。絶対にこの手を離すまいと、勇利はヴィクトルの手を両手でぎゅっと握りしめた。

「ヴィクトル、」と呼びかける。それは茫洋とした虚空を跨ぎ、確かに存在するものに触れるようで、「ヴィクトル、僕も愛してる」

 

* * *

 

 

 

> _親愛なるユーラとミラへ_
> 
>  

そこでヴィクトルはペンを止め、ペンの端を噛んだ。数ヶ月間に渡って返事を先送りにしていたが、一月以降はレニングラードと市外を繋ぐ道が陸上に確保されているので、手紙が彼らにきちんと届くことに期待はできるはずだ。

 

>  
> 
> _俺のことを気にかけてくれてありがとう。俺からもみんなによろしく伝えておいてくれたまえ。ユーラ、お前のマーマが今も一緒にいて、働くこともできると聞いて、俺は嬉しい。_
> 
> _お前と同志たちがついにナチスの包囲を破ることに成功したことを祝福させてほしい。お前たちの勇気と強さ、そして近い将来完全に敗北するであろうドイツ軍のことを考えるときほど、俺は自分がレニングラードに生まれたことを誇りに思うときはない。お前が教えてくれた楽曲を聴けるのは残念ながら当分先のことになりそうだが、可能な限り探そう。きっと同志の誰にも同_ _じように勇気と誇りを与えてくれるだろう。_

 

作曲者は誰だろうか。ユウリが定期的に聴くイギリスのラジオ局でそれが取り上げられたことはないらしいが、彼だって日がな一日ラジオに張りついているわけではない。ヴィクトルは二人でユウリの小さな受信機に耳をすませ、音楽を通じてレニングラードの何かを共有できる日を夢見ずにはいられなかった ― たとえ、ユウリが一生レニングラードに来られないとしても。

そんなことは考えたくもなかった。何年かかってもきっと道はあるはずだ。同性愛の規制が撤廃されたとき、日本やイギリスに共産主義が導入されるとき、二人の間にある全ての障壁が取り払われ、お互いを愛し合う自由を手に入れたとき。ユウリを待つ覚悟はできている。

 

_なおヘル=ヒトラーについては、お前たちの玄関先にノコノコやってきた暁には引き金を引く前に俺からよろしく伝えておいてくれたまえ。_

 

ミラの誕生日に小さなおもちゃのパチンコを与えた馬鹿がいた。近所の家の半数は窓を割られたものだ。ライフルを持たせた彼女はそれはそれは恐ろしいに違いない。

書くことに迷ったヴィクトルは背もたれに体重を預けて天井を見上げた。何を書いてもよいのならば、ソ連軍がスターリングラードで勝利をあげてから彼の情報源や工作員のおしゃべりがずいぶん暗くなったことについて書くだろう。チュニジアを失ってから地中海での連合軍の動向をしきりに気にしているイタリア人について、あるいは世界の反対側でアメリカ人とオーストラリア人が日本軍の補給線を断ち、占領された小さな島をひとつずつ奪い返していることについて、書くだろう。

愛について書くかもしれない。呆れるほど勇敢なあの子どもたちは、今のところ家族に最も近い存在なのだから。そんなものは想像もしなかったこと、ヒトラーの根城の奥深くに囚われていてもなお、安らぎや仲間や自分を生まれ変わらせてくれるものに出会えたことを書こう。これ以上ないほどに暗く深い闇の中にも、灯りをともす同志が見つかるかもしれないということを書こう。

 

_互いにとっての光であれ。火種はもう焚きつけられた。それを猛火に煽るのが我々の役目だ。_

 

その思いは、いつもの公園でフェルツマンと会い、パンに包んでマスタードをたっぷり塗りつけた熱々のフランクフルトソーセージを食べながら二人で歩いているときにも心に残っていた。

「おじいさん、少し踏み込んだ質問を一つしてもいいですか？」いつものように手紙と引換に折り畳まれた新聞紙を受け取ってから尋ねた。  
  
「わしらは一生分の踏み込んだ話をしてきたと思うがな」

まあ、だめだとは言われていない。「おじいさんが宗教者ではないのは知っているしあなたも自分でそうおっしゃった。けれども今日もそうですがめったに俺にごちそうさせてくださいませんし、たまに許してくださってもいろいろな規則を守ろうとしてらっしゃる。厨房の見えないところでコックが何をしているかわからないのに。なぜなんです？」

「お前の知ったことじゃない」フェルツマンの声には苛立ちが色濃かったが、ヴィクトルが謝ろうとした矢先にため息をついてから話し始めた。

「わしの父親はラビで、非常に信仰深い男だった。子供時代に教わることは本能に近くなり、骨の髄に刷り込まれる。父が死んで一ヶ月後に大戦が始まって、神の存在はとても信じられなくなったが習慣はなくせなかった。そしてここでは…」フェルツマンは二人の周囲や遠くに見える人の集まりを指し示した。「ここでは、わしは無力だ。わしらの仕事はなくてはならんが、その効果が出るのは遅すぎる。だが少なくとも総統官邸にいるあの惨めな男も、わしの骨に、わしの心に刻み込まれたことに対して無力だ。わしがあいつの首に包丁を突き刺すこちができないのと同じくらいにな。生あり自由あるうちは、どんな小さなことでもあいつを出し抜くことなら何でもする。何をやるかは関係ない。何を意味するかだ」

それは闇に立ち向かう火花、炎の舌なのだ。ヴィクトルはサンドイッチを齧りながら微笑んだ。「ありがとうございます、おじいさん。少しわかりましたよ」  
  
「そうか」フェルツマンは横目でヴィクトルを見た。「さあ、これからはわしのことを一切訊くな。これは命令だからな」

 

* * *

 

 

 

「乾杯！」と叫び、ヴィクトルは勇利のグラスに酒を注ぎ直した。どこでマルサラ酒など手に入れたかは神のみぞ知るが、温かくて旨いその酒が入ったグラスを勇利は上げた。

「勇敢で大胆でおそらくたいそう見目麗しい、今夜…何も思いつかないけれどもイタリア料理に舌鼓を打っているはずの、同志たちに乾杯！カナダ人とインド人とフランス人に、それにイギリス人もいたんじゃないかい？」

「シチリアの解放に乾杯！」勇利も同意し、ヴィクトルのグラスに自分のをチリンと合わせてからグラスの半分を飲み干した。気持ちよくしゅわしゅわと降りていく。  
  
「アイゼンハワー大将に乾杯！名前がドイツ語みたいだけれどそうじゃないので大丈夫！」  
  
「元いた汚い穴ぐらに引っ込んでいくムッソリーニに乾杯！」

「ああ、 _iskorka moya_ 、そりゃあいいやつだ！」ヴィクトルは数ヶ月前からそのあだ名を気に入っているようで、勇利は未だにその意味は知らないのだが、彼の荒っぽい歯擦音で発音されるその言葉が勇利は大好きだ。ヴィクトルはくすくす笑って勇利に身体を寄せ、腰に腕を回してきた。「もうじきそこに合流することになるヘル=ヒトラーに乾杯！」

「我々がオックスフォードで言うように、全くすてきだ！」勇利はグラスを置いてヴィクトルの首に腕を巻きつけ、ワインのように甘く惹きつけられるキスをしてくる。ヴィクトルも彼に寄りかかって身体を密着させ、腰は何ともなしに踊っているようにリズムを刻んで揺れた。くちびるが勇利のあごの端までさまよう。

「ラジオがあればいいのになあ。勇利のみたいにちゃんとしたやつ。そうすればイギリスの局も聴けるし、アメリカのジャズも聴ける」後ろに一歩、前にまた一歩、そしてまた後ろへ。「お前と踊れたらどんなに嬉しいことか」

「僕も」ふと横に目をやった勇利は、ヴィクトルのグラスの方には自分のよりワインが残っていることに気づいた。スラックスのポケットに手を突っ込み、ペニヒ硬貨を一枚取り出す。スパイさながらにこっそりと素早く、それをヴィクトルのグラスに落とした。

ヴィクトルはグラスを見やり、勇利の方に顔を上げ、またグラスを見た。「何でそんなことをしたんだ？」  
  
丸わかりじゃないか。それでも辛抱強く、「さあ、全部飲まなきゃだめだよ」

「そうなのかい？」  
  
勇利はしゃっくりしつつ、「うん。ペニーを ― ペニヒを入れたんだから。ルールだよ」

「ああ、ルールね」顔は相変わらずきょとんとしているようだが、ヴィクトルの声は理解していると言いたげな調子だった。彼はグラスをいっきに飲み干し、硬貨がグラスの底でチャリンと鳴ってから勇利ににやりと笑ってみせた。「さあ、他にルールはあるのかい？」

「ふむ」ヴィクトルの後ろの自分のグラスに手を伸ばす。自分のも飲み干さなければ不公平だろう。「うん。いっぱいある」

「教えてくれ」と囁き、ヴィクトルはまた勇利の方に屈み込んだ。どんなに装いを凝らしても、きっと今のようにワイシャツ一枚に裸足で、胸元はボタン二つ分開きサスペンダーが肩からずり落ちかけているヴィクトルが最も美しい ― 勇利はそう思った。「ユウリの言うとおりにするのが好きだ」

一回目は良かった ― とても良かった ― 初めてともに過ごした夜、笑い声や新たな発見や、長年の不本意な禁欲生活に終止符が打たれたこと。だが今は互いを知りつくしている。どこにどのように指を這わせるか、焦らせて悶えさせてから一気に快感に持っていく方法、その全てが、勇利がこれまでに経験したこともないものだった。

それまでは夜を共にしても一夜か二夜程度で、今や相手の名前もほとんど思い出せない。隆一君との間に芽生えた何かしらは、花開くにはぎくしゃくとしすぎていたし、何をおいても隠しておかなければならなかった。初年次にヘンリーとはいいところまで行けたのかもしれないが、競艇の練習に出かける彼によって毎朝六時に叩き起こされるのにはさすがに参ってしまったものだ。そしてトリスタンは最も親密になれた人で、勇利は勇利なりに彼を愛していた。彼のロマンスの感性と優しいユーモアを愛していたが、それでもヴィクトルのように自分を理解してくれる人はこれまでにいなかった。その絆は言葉のみでなく、ヴィクトルと自分の身体の滑らかでぴったりと息のあった連動にも感じられた。

国民は（ドイツ人の）子供を量産するべきだがその過程で何の楽しみも感じてはならないというナチスの信条のせいで、まともなコンドームもローションもますます手に入りにくくなっていたが、そんなものがなくても二人は楽しみ方をたくさん知っている。くすくす笑いながらベッドにもつれ込み、互いの服を不器用に引っ張る。ヴィクトルのキスは決して丁寧ではないけれども、勇利の首と肩の境目に押しつけたくちびると歯にかける力の絶妙なこと、きっと何日もその痕は残るだろう。勇利はヴィクトルの髪に指を絡ませ、彼がシャツを肩からぐいと引き下ろし胸にくちびるを伝わせる感触に強くくちびるを噛んだ。

くちびるでつけられた痕、爪でつけられた痕、ヴィクトルの全てを自分の身体の奥の奥にしまいこみ、いつまででも大切に守りたい。ヴィクトルの肩をつかんだところに勇利の手形をずっと残したい、二人で互いの身体を包み込み、所有の段階を超えてひとつになってしまいたい。ワインを飲み連合軍に乾杯したかもしれないが、喜びやアルコールのもやの向こうには、二人が渇望する勝利がもたらされたとき、二人の全ては終わってしまうという事実が厳然としてあるのだ。二人ともそれをわかっていることが勇利にはわかっていた。彼らのような男たちに永遠は許されないが、それでもヴィクトルが欲しい － いつまでも。

「愛してる」勇利の腹に顔を寄せてヴィクトルが呟く。キスの合間にサスペンダーやスラックスのボタンを外しつつ、「愛してる、ユウリ、俺の光、眩いばかりだ」

そのときヴィクトルが不意に視線を上げ、勇利と目が合った。「…なんだか悲しそうだ」

勇利はすぐに首を横に振った。「大丈夫だよ」  
  
ヴィクトルは眉を上げた。「それは嘘だな。お前はどうか知らないけれど、俺はそんなに切なそうな顔つきの男にはとてもじゃないが手を出せないぞ」

「何それ。年寄りくさいなあ」勇利は吹き出し、彼の銀髪を指で梳いた。「わかったよ、言うよ。僕たちが勝ったら、僕はあなたを失うんだ。もちろん勝ちたい、勝たなきゃいけない。でもあなたを離したくないよ」  
  
固唾をのんだヴィクトルの喉仏がごくりと上下した。再び下を向いて、勇利の腰に口づけを落としてくれた。

「俺もだ」熱を帯びた囁きが腰に響く。「でもその日まで、ヴァシレフスキ将軍がブランデンブルグ門をくぐる日まで、俺はお前のものだよ」」もう一つ口づけを、ほんの少し下の方に。「そしてそれまでの時間は、一瞬たりとも、」また下にずれて口づけを －「 逃したく、」もう一つ －「ない」

「その前に － あっ － あなたが僕の命取りにならなければね、」やっと声を絞りだせた。悲しみと酔いが一気に退き、ヴィクトルのくちびるがどこに当たっているか、急に感覚が研ぎ澄まされた。そして、どこに当たっていないかも。ヴィクトルのくちびるが微笑み、ふっと息を洩らした。肌が泡立つような感覚に思わずシーツの布を掴む左手の握りが強まる。「ヴィクトル最低。この僕が愛してるなんて信じられない」  
  
「でも否定できないだろう？」そう呟いたのを最後にヴィクトルはやっと、やっと焦らすのをやめて、勇利はまぶたを閉じて身を任せ、頭の中を空っぽにした。

 

* * *

 

 

実際、クリスピーノ大使はひどく憔悴しているように見える。ヴィクトルはシャンパンに口をつけ、部屋の端から彼を眺めた。髪は丁寧に撫でつけてはあるののが生気がなく脂じみているし、目の周りのクマが何らかの指標になるとすれば彼はシチリア陥落からの六週間、一睡もできていないのだろう。

もしもこれが『連合軍のヨーロッパ大陸に際して駐ベルリン外交官たちの士気を上げるためにパーティを催しそうな人物』を選ぶ賭けだったら、ヴィクトルはよりにもよってオオシマ=ヒロシは絶対に選ぶまい。だが彼はなかなか上手く仕切っていた。宴会場の後方の扉が開かれた先には見事な日本庭園が広がり、夕暮れ時のわずかな光の中にイワツバメの群れが飛び交っている。部屋の隅では弦楽四重奏団がベートーヴェンの曲を静かに奏でていた。

ユウリもここにいるのだ、まったく素敵なイブニングの正装に身を包んで。さっき視線を交わしたとき、見つめる時間がほんの少し長すぎたかもしれなかった。けれども、本来は居並ぶ大使たちにゴマを擦るべきシュテファン=リットベルガーが官僚に時間を割く理由がそもそも皆無だ。あったとしてもユウリの近くでリットベルガーの皮を被っていられる気がしなかった。既にユウリにダンスを申し込みたくて仕方がないのだ。

動転した様子の父親から一、二メートル離れた場所に佇むサーラ=クリスピーノは、睡眠はそこそことれているようではあるもののやはり憔悴しきっており、視線は忙しなく四方八方に飛び、手はシャンパングラスをまるで武器のように構えていた。ヴィクトルは自分のグラスを通りがかった給仕のトレイに置き、人混みを縫ってサーラのもとへと向かった。

腕に軽く触れ、あくまでも物柔らかに誘う。「シニョリーナ=クリスピーノ、俺と踊ってくださいますか？」この場でユウリは誘えないが、少なくとも友人と呼べなくはない人がいてよかった。

サーラの微笑みは目元まで届いてない。「喜んで、ヘル=リットベルガー」彼女はグラスを兄の手に押しつけ、ヴィクトルに連れられるままにダンスフロアに歩み出た。

サーラの腰に手を添え、「お父様は今にも倒れてしまいそうに見えますが。お国から便りがあったのですか？」

「いいえ。政治的理由とやらで本国召還か、正式に降伏か、どちらの報せの方が嫌なのかしら。父とバドリオ将軍は昔から犬猿の仲なのよ」彼女は踊っていると多少落ち着くらしかった。

ヴィクトルは眉をしかめてみせた。「休戦はそんなに間近なのでしょうか？」  
  
「地中海がまるごと連合軍に制圧されている状況でまだ戦えるふりをし続けようとするのはお馬鹿さんだけだわね。そして我らがお馬鹿さんは刑務所に閉じ込められているわ」今度はきちんと目まで笑っている。ヴィクトルもユウリとシチリア陥落を祝ったが、おそらくムッソリーニの不名誉な失脚をサーラ=クリスピーノ以上に喜んでいる者はベルリン中探してもいまい。

「あなたはベルリンで安全を確保できそうですか？」

「パパはヘル=ヒトラーの数年来のよいお友達だから」と言うサーラの声と表情は、彼の好物は生きたナメクジとでも言うように嫌悪に歪められている。「旧政府が中立を表明してくれれば、私たち一人ひとりに直接の問題は起きないでしょうよ。連合軍に寝返って宣戦布告したら…どうかしら、パパはドイツにいる方がましだと考えて難民申請なんかするかもしれないわね。そうなると私の立場はちょっと危ないわ」

「何か助けが要るようであれば…」

するとサーラは彼の顔をまっすぐ見上げた。「結構よ。無駄なリスクを取るな、なんて説教をされた挙句あなたにそのリスクを取らせるなどごめんだわ」

ヴィクトルが返事をしようと口を開いたとき、宴会場の後方が突然ざわめいた。音楽は止まらなかったが、彼らや他の何組かの男女はダンスをやめてそっちを見ようと首を伸ばした。オオシマ大使とナカムラ大佐が一緒に立っているところに、大使館勤めの若い将校たちの一人 ― イワモト中尉だろうか？― が早口かつ少々大きすぎる声で報告している。日本語だ。少し離れて立つユウリが見えた。イワモトが報告を続けるにつれて目が見開かれていくのが見てとれる。何かはわからないが、重大な事件には間違いない。

「シニョリーナ、あなたのお名前はカッサンドラでしたっけ？」ヴィクトルは呟いた。

その瞬間、宴会場の扉がバタンと開かれ、親衛隊の陰気な灰色の制服に身を包んだ男たちが部屋に乗り込んできた。四重奏楽団はキィと音色を止め、オオシマの周りに集まっていた日本人将校たちは慌てて列を正した。  
  
「諸君、これは一体どういうことだ？」とオオシマは声を張ってゲシュタポに問うた。返事は敬礼、そして一人が折りたたまれた紙片を彼に手渡す。  
  
「大使どの、申し訳ございませんが、総統閣下直々の命令です」  
  
オオシマは文書をちらと読み通した後頷き、部屋の向こう側に向かって顎をしゃくりながらヴィクトルには聞き取れないほどの小声で何か言った。親衛隊は隊列を保ったまま宴会場を横切り、不安げに道を譲る人々を尻目にクリスピーノが息子と一緒にうなだれている場所にたどりついた。  
  
「クリスピーノ大使、あなたには直ちに政府の監護下に入っていただきます」リーダー格の将校が、明らかにその場にいる全員に聞かせるための声量で告げた。  
  
クリスピーノの顔からみるみる血の気が引いていく。サーラがヴィクトルの肩を強く握った。

「何が起こったんです？」クリスピーノの裏返った声は悲鳴に近かった。「後生ですから何が起こったのか教えてください、私が誠実な男であることは総統閣下もご存知のはず、こちら側の政府が何か － 」  
  
「大使、あなたは逮捕されたのではありません」と将校は言ったが、彼の言葉から省かれた『まだ』は誰もがはっきりと聞き取っている。「我々はイタリアにあなたが確約しているはずの秩序と枢軸への忠誠が戻るまで、あなたとあなたの家族を保護するだけです」  
  
途端、部屋中がざわめいた。表情こそさも残念そうに整えたものの、ヴィクトルの胸は踊り上がった。イタリアが降伏したに違いない。国防のために派遣されたナチス軍が未だ駐留しているとはいえ、ヒトラーがこれ以上力でイタリアを押さえておけるはずがない。枢軸の三大勢力のうち一つが崩れた － 残るは二つ。  
  
もはやクリスピーノは目に見えてがたがた震え、みじめったらしくうなだれていた。その後ろには酔いのあまりに考えをまとめられないらしいミケーレがうろうろしている。やがてクリスピーノは顔もあげずに娘を呼んだ。「サーラ、ここに来なさい」  
  
一人ひとり、周囲の人々が振り向いてヴィクトルとサーラをじろじろと見つめ始める。

サーラは声も抑えずに「あーあ」とため息をついた。ヴィクトルは笑い出さないように理性を総動員しなければならないほどだった。サーラは彼から離れ、肩をそびやかし、部屋の向こうへと歩いていく。その姿は古のスフォルツァ家さながらの堂々たるものだった。  
  
父のいる隅にたどりついたサーラが口を開いた。「パパ、この方々はパパを保護したいだけみたいよ。そうでしょう？」とゲシュタポに向けて。

「フロイライン=クリスピーノ、ここはどうかご協力を － 」と始めたゲシュタポを彼女は遮る。  
  
「いいえ、ご協力してさしあげるつもりはありませんわ。パパは命令には逆らえないでしょうね、でもミッキーと私はなぜせっかくのパーティを台無しにされなければならないのかしら」  
  
「駄々をこねるんじゃない、サーラ。全員一緒に行くんだ。国のためにも私たちのためにもそれが最善だ」

「あら、国は最善策云々についてはこの前から随分と考えを変えたみたいだけれど？」彼女が父親と親衛隊に向ける笑顔のあどけなさにはヴィクトルも舌を巻いた。彼女は舞台で映えると以前思ったが、今目の前で繰り広げられている演技は計算し尽くされた駆け引きだ。

「確かに命令では大使しか － 」と言いかけた一人の将校を、上官が「黙れ！」と遮った。  
  
「サーラ、来るんだ。公の場で父親に反抗するんじゃない」そう言うとクリスピーノは手を伸ばして彼女の腕をつかみ、ぐいと捻り上げた。鋭く悲鳴をあげたサーラの体が父の方に傾ぐ。ヴィクトルの体は思わずこわばったがその瞬間、「やめろ！」という叫びとともにどんと重い音が響いた。  
  
見るとクリスピーノが床に倒れていた。彼のそばに混乱して立ちすくんでいるのはミケーレ。自分のこぶしと床にのびた父親を交互に見比べ、まるでその二つの間の関連性を計りかねているようだ。宴会場は水を打ったように静まり返っていた。

「一件落着かしら」と言い、サーラは乱れたスカートを撫でつけた。彼女は恐怖でいっぱいであることはヴィクトルにはわかっていたが、傍目にはひとすじの動揺もうかがえない。「さ、親衛隊の皆さんがお探しの者も移送の準備が整ったようですわね。それではミッキー、帰り道の付き添いをお願いしてもいいかしら？」

まだ合点がいっていない様子のミケーレは、姉の先導にほっとした様子で差し伸ばされたサーラの腕をとった。そして二人は扉を抜け、宴会場を後にした。

 

* * *

 

 

11月下旬のある朝、勇利が隣人たちと一緒に地下防空壕から転がり出たとき、空襲警報解除のサイレンは未だに低く唸っていた。通りの喧騒をも搔き消しそうな音量だ。長い長い夜だった － 冷たいレンガ壁にもたれかかって、やっとうとうとしたかと思えばヤシュケ家の赤ん坊の泣き声と轟く爆音に起こされるのを何度繰り返しただろうか。  
  
ミナコさんからの報告がなくとも、これが新たな侵攻作戦の開始を意味していることはわかっていた。3月にも攻撃はあったし、8月から9月にかけての数日間にも連続して爆弾を落とされたが、先週や昨夜のように一晩中爆撃に曝され、まんじりともできないような状況にはなったことがなかった。  
  
日光と新鮮な空気を求め、建物の外に出ようとヘル=リンドマンの後について一階に上がった。早くヴィクトルと連絡をとらなければならない。彼の家には防空壕はないが、公共シェルターの近くに住んでいるからきっと無事だ。きっと。

表玄関が開いた途端に勇利はびくっと怯んだ。眩しい朝の陽光が眼を刺し、追い打ちをかけるように垂れ込めた霞のような埃が喉と鼻の粘膜に容赦なく侵入してくる。咄嗟にはどうすることもできず、喉の奥に引っかかった粉塵に激しく咳き込んでしまった。  
  
「助けてください、お願い誰か、助けて…！」  
  
眼を眇めて見上げるとそこには若い女がいた。服は埃や土にまみれ、ポーチに続く階段の下でリンドマンの手に縋っている。そういえば何となく見覚えがあるような気がする。すれ違えば会釈くらいはするが、いつまで経っても名前は覚えないような関係とでも言うべきか。  
  
「私の妹と息子が、瓦礫の中に閉じ込められていて、誰かが梁を何本か動かしてくれればいいだけなんです、でも脚が動かせないらしくて、煙の臭いもするし、お願いします、私どうすれば…」  
  
リンドマンは途方に暮れた様子である。彼については今の事務職に就く前は身体を壊して軍から免役されたことしか知らないが、少なくともこのような場面で英雄的な手柄を立てられる人物ではないことは明らかだ。勇利は階段を下りながら帽子を脱ぎ、ホルスターを巻き込むように気をつけて上着を脱いだ。空爆のときは必ずレボルバーも身につけていなければならない。実際に爆破されたときに瓦礫から見つかるようなことがあってはならないからだ。

勇利は片手でワイシャツの袖をまくりあげながらその女に尋ねた。「どこですか？」

瓦礫に埋まっている娘の名前はアンニカで、たぶん脚を骨折しているとのことだ。勇利は廃墟と化した建物の向かいの道に立ち、どう救助するべきか逡巡した。実際には火事は発生していないようで、それならば単に梁を二本ばかりどかせて娘と娘の腕に抱かれている男の子を逃せばよいと思っていた。しかし、歯を食いしばって激痛をこらえ懸命に症状を説明する様子と血の気が引いて青ざめた顔色を見る限り、事は思っていたほど簡単ではなさそうである。

アンニカが瓦礫の山の下から声をあげた。「ルディを逃して、そうすれば私のことはもういいから。私を助けるためにいろいろ動かしてたら全部崩壊して二人とも死んじゃうかもしれない」

「とんでもない」と即答。これもまたただの数学の問題にすぎない。梁はどこで交わっているのか、建物の残骸の重みはどこにかかっているのか、どこにその重さを移せるか。勇利のアパルトマンや通りに面した他のビルから数人の男が集まってきている。後ろの方では老夫婦がどこからかティーポットとティーカップを出してきて、泣きじゃくるアンニカの姉をなだめようとしていた。

隣のビルのヘル=キールマンが勇利のそばに寄り、特に危なげなレンガの山を指差した。「なあ、何人かであっちの長い梁を支えればあのレンガが落ちてくるのを防げるだろう、そうすりゃその間に他のやつらが道を作って子供を逃がせるしお嬢さんも運び出せるんじゃないか？君はどう思う？」

勇利は、かろうじて名前を知っている程度の顔見知りでしかないこの男がなぜ自分をこの救助作戦のリーダーのように扱うのかさっぱりわからなかったが、とりあえず頷き、体格が良くて恐怖に腰をぬかしていない男を数人呼び寄せた。彼らが作業を進める間に勇利は瓦礫の隙間を覗き込み、アンニカに作戦を説明した。

「そこから出てこられた後もなるべく脚は動かさないでくださいね、いいですか？医者に診てもらえるまでにさらに悪化するかもしれないので」

アンニカは頷いた。ルディがまだぐずっているのが聞こえるが、勇利が最初に現場にきた時のように母親を求めて泣き叫んではいなかった。

「急いでくれ、そんなに長く保たないぞ」とキールマンが叫んだ。二人を閉じ込めている短い梁や割れたレンガや漆喰の山をどけ始める。隙間が十分な大きさに達するやいなやルディは待機していたヘル=ヤシュケの腕の中へと押し出され、即座に母のもとへと運ばれていった。

「それ以上は広げられないぞ、今にも全部崩れてきそうだ！」とヤシュケが通りの向こうからどなった。勇利はあたりを一瞥してから梁をもう一本押しやり、大きく息を吸い込んでから穴の中に腕をさしこんだ。

「しっかりつかまって」そう言うとアンニカは勇利の首に腕を回した。そのまま彼女の腰を掴んでぐいと引っ張る。痛みにたえかねた悲鳴が耳をつんざくが、あっという間にアンニカの全体重がかかって勇利は散らばった建材の中に足場を探しふらついた。すぐに無数の手がのびて彼の背中を支え、彼女の体を支え、彼女を路上に抱き下ろすのを手伝う。その後ろでは建物の残骸が地響きのような唸りを上げ、さらに崩落した。

急に頭がぼうっとしてきた。まるで電流を通したようで、どうしようもなくニコチンを欲している。遠くの方で鳴り響くのは拍手歓声か。誰かが喜びのあまり自分の背中をバシバシ叩いているようだがほとんど感覚がない。乾ききったくちびるをなめつつ、埃で曇った眼鏡の向こうの群衆を捉えようと眼をあげた。

勇利のアパルトマンの入り口に繋がる階段の脇に座り込み、放りっぱなしにしていた帽子と上着を腕に抱えているのはヴィクトルだった。

伸ばされる手やかけられる言葉に「あの、すみません、…失礼します、」と声を絞り出し、人混みを掻き分けていく。ヴィクトルも立ち上がって、勇利の目をじっと見つめてからふっと路地裏に消えた。勇利はちらと振り返り尾けられていないことを確かめてから彼に続いた。

勇利が角を曲がるやいなや、「素晴らしい ― これは表彰ものだぞ！」服とリボルバーとホルスターを勇利に返し眼鏡を取りあげてハンカチーフで拭ってくれている。その間にもヴィクトルは興奮冷めやらぬ様子で、「敵の侵攻に立ち向かう将軍みたいに冷静だった、ユウリ、俺のユウリ、ちゃんと段取りも考えて、そりゃあ男たちもユウリの指揮についていくわけだ、しかも二人とも無事に助け出したんだから！ああ本当に誇らしいよ、よくやってくれた！」

肺の中の空気を入れ替えるように深いため息をつき、勇利は建物の壁にもたれかかった。気づくと身体ががたがた震えていた。ヴィクトルがスカーフを取って首に巻いてくれた。

「一度部屋に戻って外套を取ってくるかい？ブランデーがあるならそれを飲めば多少落ち着くかもしれないな、あいにく俺は今スキットルを持ってないんだが。もしかしたらお茶を一杯飲ませた方がいいかな ― 」

勇利はかぶりを振った。「大丈夫。それよりそろそろ行かなきゃ、仕事に遅刻してしまう」

「ああそうだ、それを言いに来たんだ。とりあえず今日のところは遅刻すべき仕事はない。シェルターのラジオで聞いたんだが、ホーエンツォレルン通りは昨晩爆撃に遭って日本大使館はほぼ全壊だとさ。残業でもして出られなくなっていたらどうしようかと…」彼の顔を曇らせる心配は勇利自身も痛いほど感じたものだ。二人の距離が一歩分縮まり、頬にヴィクトルの優しい手が触れた。

「そうか。そうなのか。どう思えばいいのかわからないよ」目を閉じてヴィクトルの掌に頬を預け、「参ったな。頭がまったく働かない」

ヴィクトルが低く優しく囁く。「無理もない、お前は疲れているし混乱しているんだ、 _iskorka moya_ 。今日はもう家に帰ってゆっくり寝ようか。それともここから何ブロックか離れたところで落ち合えば、そこに車を停めてあるからお前を拾って俺の家に行ってお茶の一杯でも ― 」

「勝生さん？」ヴィクトルが弾かれるように勇利から離れた ― 時すでに遅し、だ。突然響いたその声に、勇利は神経を釘で引っかかれたように身体をぶるりと震わせた。路地に数メートル入ったところに立っているのは大使館勤務の樋口氏だった。二人を凝視する樋口氏の顔は混乱と嫌悪感と得意気な表情がない混ぜになっている。また一歩踏み出し、今度はさっきより甲高い声で、「 ― リットベルガー？」

ヴィクトルは即座に「さあさあ、ヒグチさん、一体こんなところで何をなさっているんですか、何の用がおありで ― 」

「前から思ってましたよ、勝生さんは西洋人がやたらとお好きだなあと。だがこういうことだとは思いませんでしたねえ。しかもドイツ人なんかに」そこでヴィクトルをちらと見やり、「そいつが本当にドイツ人であればの話だがね。勝生さんがさっき呼ばれていた名前、 _iskorka_ でしたか？ポーランド語かな。それともロシア語か」まるでそれが酷い侮辱のように、ヴィクトルがポーランド人やロシア人であることは男であるよりもなお悪いかのように樋口は嘲る。「私が何の用で来たかって？中村大佐が勝生さんの安全を確認して出勤させるようにと仰ったからここまで馳せ参じたわけですが、ご自身の右腕が国家の敵と汚い路地裏に隠れてこそこそしているとご報告を受けたとき大佐はどんなお顔をなさるか、いやはや見ものですねえ…」

勇利の耳の奥で再びノイズがつんざくように鳴り始めた。ヴィクトルが突然べらべらと何かまくし立て出したが何も聞き取れない。視界は絞られて嘲笑にひしゃげた樋口の顔でいっぱいだ、鐘をつき鳴らすように勝ち誇った声が鼓膜に叩きつけられ、気づけば勇利の手は流れるように上着の下からレボルバーを引き抜きまっすぐに構えていた。

ふたつの話し声が途切れた。

「誰にも何も言うんじゃない」やっとのことで口にした。声にひどい違和感があるけれども、狙いを定める手は不自然に落ち着いていた。

「撃てるもんなら撃ってみたまえ」挑発的な態度は、しかしその顔を駆け抜けた恐怖をかき消すためでしかない。

「誰にも、何も、言うんじゃない」食いしばった歯列の間から絞り出す。まるで肉体から抜け出して、舞台や映画を観るように遠くからこの展開を眺めているようだ。彼には守らねばならない仕事が、守らねばならない人がある。

「お前を突き出すのが楽しみだよ、勝生」

くぐもった破裂音とともに掌から肩へ衝撃が走った瞬間、樋口の錫色の上着に赤がほとばしった。

 

* * *

 

 

ユウリは帽子を目深にかぶり、自分の身体を抱きすくめるように腕をきつく巻きつけて、窓枠の下まで姿勢を崩して助手席に座っていた。ヴィクトルは道路を見ていなければならないのに、目がついつい彼を確認してしまう。

やったことに間違いはない。二人ともそれはわかっていたから、空虚な慰めの言葉はあえてかけなかった。日本政府が自国の文官にどのような懲罰を課すかはヴィクトルには知る由もないけれども、短い裁判の末の長い帰途がきっと望みうる最も軽い罰だろう。それだって、「汚い路地裏に隠れてこそこそしている」以外に二人の所業が暴かれないことが前提である。

ユウリは身じろぎ一つともしまいとしているが、それでも微かに震えているのが見てとれた。無理もない。初めて手にかけた人間は、たとえ残虐非道な極悪人であっても一生自分に付きまとうものだ。

空襲のために瓦礫で道路が遮断されたり、消防隊員や救急隊員に道を空けざるを得ないせいで、毎朝の光景である渋滞はさらに悪化していた。路地の反対側を抜けてからユウリは、シュプレー川の北岸のフォルクス劇場に行って舞台裏入口をノックするとしか言っていない。それが非常時の脱出計画なのだろう。

そうだ、ユウリはベルリンを脱出しなければならない ― その考えはすぐさま、ヴィクトルの腹の中に渦巻く様々な不安と一緒くたに押し殺した。狭いがひと気のない通りに右折し、石畳の上をガタゴト進み、運河の上を走る大通りへと抜けていく。

大丈夫、安心してくれ、すぐに何もかもいいようにしてみせるよ、そう言いたくてたまらない。時間を今朝に巻き戻したかった。自分がユウリを探しに行かなければ、誰でも来られるようなところで恋人同士としての二人の関係を晒さなければ…。

「次で左折だと思う」ユウリが窓の外を覗き、呟いた。建物の裏を回って、見られるとまずいから」

「了解」のっぽの赤煉瓦ビルの間を縫って、颯爽と走るサイクリストたちや乳母車を押して歩道を渡る女性を避けてゆっくりと車を進める。何やら可笑しくなってしまう ― 空襲の直後にもすぐさま元の生活に戻り、世界が真っ二つに割れていることなど知らないみたいに彼らは落ち着いているのだから。

劇場に出入りする出前屋のために描かれた案内標識に従い、ヴィクトルは劇場の影で薄暗い場所に車を停めた。ユウリが長く震えた吐息を漏らし、ヴィクトルはその手に自分の掌を重ねた。

「うん。大丈夫」そう言って車から降りたユウリは背筋を伸ばしていても、舞台裏入口に向かう後ろ姿は何やら首が沈んで俯きがちに見えた。ユウリがノックするとドアはただちに開き、体格も顔の造形も繊細な若い女が二人をじろじろと見やった。

「何の用？」

「エミルに会いに。彼の黒歌鳥が巣に帰らなければならないとお伝えください」

女は戸惑いの色も見せずに頷き、ドアを閉じた。ヴィクトルは上着のポケットに手を突っ込み、ユウリに手を伸ばさないように己を律した。彼を抱きしめたり、肌と肌を触れ合わせたり。そうして培った二人の間だけの安心感も、今は役に立たない。二人で過ごした時間はまだ二年にもなっていないのに。時間はたっぷりあるはずだったのに。

舞台裏入口が再び開き、二人はさっぱりと刈り込まれたひげと無造作な濃いブロンドの髪をした高身長の男に中に招き入れられた。彼はユウリの肩を掴んで悲しげに両目を覗き込み、次いでヴィクトルの方にもう少し身構えた目線を投げた。

「どちら様？」冷ややかな声で問う。

「大丈夫、彼は信頼できる人だよ」とユウリが返し、ヴィクトルの方を振り返った。「こちらはエミル。彼はベルリンでいつも ― 今まで、よく僕を助けてくれた人だ。エミル、こちらは…」そこで言葉が途切れる。どちらの名前を出せばいいのかわからないのだろう。

覚悟を決めた。「ヴィクトルです」と名乗り、右手を差し出す。まだ警戒しているようだが、とりあえずエミルはその手を握ってくれた。「ユウリをもう一度だけ、助けてください」

エミルは舞踊団に所属しているようで、他の団員は見たこともないほど落ち着いて構えているか、あるいは全員MI6に加担しているかだった。間違いなく後者だろう。舞台裏のとてつもなく座り心地の良いソファに座らされ、心優しい誰かがユウリのショックを和らげるためにとブランデーを一杯置いていってくれた。ヴィクトルの聞こえないところでエミル自身が低い声で指示を出し、やがて段ボール箱とペンと帳面を持って二人のもとへやってきた。

「ヘル=ユウリ、これから君の家に人をやって所持品の整理をさせる。必ず持っていかなければならないものと、必ず破壊しなければならないもののリストを作ってくれ。住所と鍵も頼む」ユウリは何も言わずに頷いた。「タカハシ名義のパスポートと旅行許可証はここにある。まさかとは思うけど ― ？」

ユウリがかぶりを振った。「申し訳ない、エミル。君のビザは随時更新できるようにオフィスに置いていたんだけれど、昨晩大使館は空爆されたから今頃は一メートル近くの瓦礫の下に埋もれているはずで」

「いやいや、いいんだ。フラウ=アラベスクはまた別の脱出計画を指示してくださるはずだ。君はリストを書いていてくれ、俺は何本か電話をかけてくる」そう言い残すやエミルは再びどこかへ消え、ヴィクトルは二つのリストを作成するユウリの傍でじっとしているしかなくなった。持っていくもの ― 本を何冊か、外套、替えの靴を一足。破壊するもの ― 使い捨ての帳面、隠していた手紙、いつでも楽しみをもたらしてくれたラジオセット。

ヴィクトルの私物は持っていくにしても破壊するにしても何一つない。当然、本の貸し借りや家で作る料理以外にお互いに何か与えたことはない。今となってはそれが悔やまれてならなかった。ヴィクトルは思わず、「俺のスカーフ。持っていくもの」と口走った。まだユウリの首に巻いてある柔らかな羊毛の布を引っ張って主張してみる。

その時ユウリはヴィクトルを見上げた。あの路地裏でヒグチを撃った瞬間以来、初めてヴィクトルの目を見た。心労と疲労に血色を奪われ、ひどく不安げな顔をしている。それでもユウリのまなざしにはヴィクトルの心を包み込み、同時に粉々にもしてしまう優しいぬくもりがこもっていた。「そうする。ありがとう」と呟き、間を置いて、「ヴィクトル、あなたのせいじゃないよ」

「俺が馬鹿みたいにわざわざ知らせに走ってなければ ―」

「― どうせ僕の机を先に掘り出されていたらこうなっていたのは間違いない。オフィスにはあまりいろいろ置いていなかったけれど、登録上は存在しない男のビザを」― ここでエミルが消えた方向を指した ―「更新し続けていることがバレたら、僕の立場は相当危なくなっただろうな」そして下くちびるを舐め、「いつだって永遠はなかったんだよ」

「はいお待たせ！」不意に再登場したエミルはさっきよりもずいぶんご機嫌で、手を打ち鳴らしたりなどしている。「ヘル=ユウリ、たった今スイスにいるルッツという男と連絡がとれた。夜行でフリードリッヒシャーフェンまで行けなくはないが、ベルリンから直接行かずに迂回すべきだということで俺たちの意見は一致してる」エミルの鋭い視線がヴィクトルに注がれた。「夕方までにヘル=ユウリをライプツィヒまで送って行けるか？」

「もちろんだ」

「ヴィクトル、そんなことしなくても ―」とユウリが口を挟む。

「いや、俺の義務だ」しばし二人は睨み合ったがエミルの咳払いに我に返った。

「はい、じゃ、それで決まりということで。ヘル=ユウリ、リストはできているかい？」リストと鍵を受け取り、「ありがとう。ドアで君たちを迎えてくれたルーシーをやるよ。ステハンだから目立たずに動くプロだ。ここにいる者はもちろん我々の正体を知っているけれど、まあ君のことはそっとしておいてやれと言ってある。夕方までちょっと寝ておけば？スイスまでは長旅だからね」

ヴィクトルの一日を丸々潰してしまうとずいぶんごねたあと ― シュテファン=リットベルガーの約束がこのタイミングで何にもまして重要であるかのように！― ブランデーをもう一杯もらい、それからヴィクトルの膝を枕代わりに、エミルが出してきた古いステージカーテンを毛布代わりにしてやっとソファに横になった。ヴィクトルはユウリの眼鏡をポケットにしまい、うとうとと眠りにおちてゆくユウリの髪を梳いてやり、その顔をじっと見つめた。記憶に彫り刻まなければならない。どんな細かいディテールも、なだらかでシャープな造形も、光がどこを浮かび上がらせ影がどこに落ちるかも、全て。ユウリの写真も思い出の品も何もない、あるのは自分の脳裏に描けるユウリの姿だけなのだから。

泣きやしない、絶対に。ユウリのためにこそ自分は落ち着いていなければならない。落ち着いて、笑顔とありったけの愛とともに彼を送り出してやらねばならないのだ。

何時間経っただろうか ― ユウリが目を覚ました。目覚めは悪く、顎には一日分の無精ひげがうっすらと影をつくっている。ルーシーが彼の私物をトランクに詰めてくれていたし、別の団員が二人に食べ物を差し入れてくれた。ユウリは勢いよく食べ始めたが、ヴィクトルはどうにも食欲が戻らなかった。

ちょうどユウリが食べ終わった頃にエミルが顔をのぞかせ、「もうすぐ出発した方がいいぞ。ライプツィヒからニュルンベルクまでの急行があと三時間ほどで出る。そうしたらあとはインゴルシュタットで乗り換えればいいだけさ」ユウリは頷き、立ち上がって外套に袖を通した。その間にエミルはヴィクトルに近づき、視線をまっすぐにヴィクトルに据えた。「君の正体を問うても答えてくれないだろうからあえて問わない。だが俺の予想が近いなら、君自身が何か困ったときにはここにおいで。ドアに出た者がここにはエミルなんていないって言ったら、『ボヘミアン』を探していると言えばいい。そうすれば君は仲間だとわかるから」

「ありがとう」ヴィクトルはエミルの手を取って自分の両手で握りしめた。「君にも、団員の皆さんにも、感謝してもしきれない。どうやってお礼を尽くせばいいのかわかりません」

エミルは微笑み、トランクの中身を確かめているユウリの方をちらと見た。「俺が彼から引き継いで流した情報の少しだけでも英国の役に立っていたならば彼はどんな危険を冒してでも救うべき価値のある人間だ。礼は君が彼を安全に列車に乗せたときに尽くされると心得てくれ」

市内の周縁部へと車で向かう頃、太陽は重く沈みかけていた。シュタイヤーのヘッドライトが道に投げかける淡い光だけを頼りに運転する。普段から市内に新設される検問所には目を光らせているヴィクトルでも、郊外に出てしまえばいつどこで止められるかしれない。二人とも充血した目に無精ひげでお世辞にもまともとは言えない身なりだし、グローブボックスに多少の現金はあるけれども兵士に賄賂するのはかなりの危険が伴う。

灯火管制が敷かれた道ではいつにもまして前方に注意を払っていなければならない。しかし見ていたいのはユウリの顔だった。その凛々しく美しい顔を、たった数週間前にシーツだけを纏ってゆるりとヴィクトルのベッドに横たわっていたその身体を瞼の裏に焼きつけたかった。彼を眺めれば眺めるほど心の奥の奥で囁く声は大きくなっていく ― 一緒に行けばいい、と。

無理だ。そんなことはどだい無理だ。リットベルガー名義のパスポートは自宅だし、ユウリの越境がどのみち違法だとしてもヴィクトルは結局スイスで宙ぶらりんになる。イギリスは彼になど興味を示しやしないし、悪くすれば脱走兵として赤軍に引き渡され、軍法会議にかけられ処刑される。つくづく馬鹿らしい思いつきだ。

だが行けなくはない。行こうと思えば。

「列車では油断は禁物だよ、兵士やらゲシュタポやらがいるかもしれない」 _そばで君を守れたらいいのに。_ ユウリが顔をこちらに向けて視線を交わらせる。薄暮の暗がりの中でも、ヴィクトルの心のうちはユウリに見透かされていた。

「レボルバーは持ってきている。神経も尖らせておくよ。どうせ寝られやしない」そう呟くユウリの声は重い。

喉の奥につかえるものをこらえ、ヴィクトルは言葉を絞り出した。「手紙をくれるかい？スイスに着いたら。あの、安否確認のために」 _お前の思い出にできるように_ 。

「もちろん。すぐに書くよ」

ハンドルを握る手がきつくなった。このままどこまでもドライブし続けられればどんなにいいか！ユウリを隣に乗せて、フランスから抜けてスペインを南に突っ切りポルトガルまで、あるいはアルプスを越えてサロ共和国から南イタリアまで、海へ海へと駆けてゆく。昔のように潮の香りが鼻をくすぐったとき、二人は自由を掴むんだ。

ライプツィヒまで数キロというときに雨が降りだした。ユウリが助手席から手を伸ばしてヴィクトルの腕に触れ、「市内に入る前にどこかで停めてくれる？」

ヘッドライトの中に道路の脇の、うっすら暗い木陰が浮かび上がっている。「あそこでいいかい？」

「いいね」

そしてハンドブレーキをかけるやいなや、ヴィクトルの帽子は吹っ飛び腕の中にはユウリがいて、今際の際に立たされたようにヴィクトルに口づけていた。熱く激しく絶望的にくちびるとくちびるがぶつかり合い、ヴィクトルの手がユウリの外套の下を、ユウリの指がヴィクトルの髪の間を駆け巡る。心臓が肋骨に打ちつけられ砕け、鋭利なガラス片となって肺や胃袋をかき破っているようだ。その瞬間、あまりにも突然に、そして残酷なまでにはっきりとヴィクトルにはわかってしまった。これで終わりだと ― これがこの人生における最初で最後の、美しくて素晴らしい恋なのだと。この先何万人の魅力的な男性に出会おうとも、誰一人としてこの両腕の中で自分の命を燃やすように口づけているこの男の足元にすら及ぶまい。最愛のひとと巡り会い、そして今生の別れを告げるのだ。きつく、きつく、ユウリと自分の身体の境を無くす一心で抱きしめる。ああ、今朝まではただもう少し時間をくれと祈ったものだが、そんなものは何の足しにもならない。永遠の時を手に入れたとしてもユウリとヴィクトルには足りないのだから ― 。

くちびるをわずかに離し、「ああ、愛してる、ヴィクトル、行きたくないよ、あなたを離したくないよ」とユウリの掠れた声が囁いた。

「ユウリ、俺のユウリ、」無精髭にざらついた自分の顎を撫でる彼のくちびるを感じつつ囁き返す。「俺を置いていかないで、お前無しじゃ俺は生きていけない…」その言葉にユウリは肩を掴み、もう一度キスしてくれた。抉るような優しさのキスだった。

やっとくちびるを離し、額に額を合わせてユウリが話し始めた。「ヴィクトル、よく聞いて。あなたにはこれからまだ頑張ってもらわなければいけない。勝利はまだ遠い。ベルリンにいてもらわないと世界中が困るんだ、たとえ」― 声が裏返っている ―「たとえ、誰よりも僕があなたを連れていきたくても。僕たち二人よりずっと多くの人間を巻き込んだことだ。いつだってそうだった」

「わかってる、 _iskorka moya_ 」そしてその愛称は真実だ、ユウリは光のように、炎のように美しく儚い。「わかってるよ。ユウリ、愛してる、いつまでも」

薄暗いライプツィヒ駅の前に駐車すると、ユウリは雨にも構わずトランクを車のボンネットに乗せて開いた。取り出した一冊の本をヴィクトルの手に押しつけた。題名を見ようと目を眇める。

「ヴェルレーヌの恋歌。ヴィクトルが僕から借りた最初の本。読むときに僕のことを思い出してほしいんだ」

ヴィクトルは雨から守るように本を抱きしめ、ユウリこそを抱きしめたい気持ちを懸命に抑えた。「きっとだ」

「それじゃ」そう言ってトランクを持ち上げたユウリは目を横にやったり雨に光る道路にやったり、とにかくヴィクトルの顔以外の場所を見ながらためらっている。「それじゃ、ニキフォロフ中尉、身体には気をつけて」そしてあっというまに駅の入口をくぐって姿を消してしまった。

その後ヴィクトルはどうにか自分の車の運転席まで戻ることができた。そして知らない街の黄昏と雨の音に包まれ、顔を掌で覆い隠し、ヴィクトルはやっと嗚咽を漏らした。

 

* * *

 

 

インゴルシュタットを出発して以来列車がちっぽけな田舎の駅に停まるたびに、外套のポケットの中に突っ込んだユウリの拳は握り込まれ、兵士やゲシュタポがいやしないかとホームを探してしまうのだった。私は高橋と申します。仕事の関係で出張なんです。大島大使の下で働いています、これがその証明書です…。頭の中で延々と繰り返しながら、残りわずかな煙草の一本に火をつけたのが真夜中を数時間も過ぎた頃。そのとき分室の引き戸が開いた。

しかし入ってきた男は今までに見た兵士とは全く違う雰囲気だった。背の高いその男は雨に濡れそぼった帽子を手に持っており、豊かな金髪が見てとれる。丸い鼻眼鏡が鼻にちょんと乗っかっていて、さっぱりと整えられた顎ひげと口ひげを蓄えていた。男は列車が動き出しても戸の框にもたれて動かず、舐め回すようにユウリを頭からつま先まで眺めている。

「やあ、お兄さん」やっと口を開いた男は後ろ手に扉を閉じ、ユウリの隣に腰を落ち着けた。「いや、ヘル=ブラックバードというべきかな」

「どちらさまでしょうか」とフランス語で尋ねるユウリの視線には警戒の色が濃い。

「これは助かった！ずっとドイツ語を喋らなければならないかと思ったよ」右手をにゅっと差し出し、「君にとっては俺はルッツなんだろうけれど、どうぞクリストフと呼んでほしいものだね。君をジュネーブまで護衛するために参りました」

何やら頭に霞がかかったような気分で握手に応えた。「勝生…勝生です。護衛がつくとは聞いていなかった」

それを聞いたクリストフはクスクス笑い出した。「ああ、本当に何もわかってないね。君を頑丈に梱包してリボンつきでロンドンに送り届けられなければ俺の首が飛ぶよ。ムッシュー=カツキ、君はベルリンの要だったんだ。何、ジョージ王ご自身が握手をお求めでもおかしくないさ」たまらず勇利は煙草の煙を深く吸い込み、子供のようにむせてしまった。クリストフがあやすように背中を叩いてくれる。「吸い終わったらちょっと寝た方がいいんじゃないのかい」

「寝られる気がしません」

「目を瞑ってみるだけでも、ね。」再び勇利を眺めるクリストフの視線はさっきまでのセクシャルな熱を帯びたものではなく、父の愛情のようなものが込められているように見えた。見たところ、勇利とそう歳は変わらないはずだが。「ま、寝るにしても寝ないにしても、俺は君を守り抜くよ。君に何かあったらアラベスク本人が俺の首めがけて大陸を突っ切って来るだろうし」

復讐心に燃えるミナコさんの足跡がフランスに刻まれる様を想像すると、頭や胸がずきずき痛んでいてもさすがに少し笑ってしまった。「ミナコさんにパラシュートをつけてベルリンに送り込んでヒトラーを始末させればいいんじゃないですかね」

「たかだか数時間で終戦だね」

列車の規則正しいリズムとクリストフの淀みなくペラペラ流れるフランス語に揺られ、勇利は意外にもうつらうつらと眠りに落ちていった。安らかな眠りではなく、夢の中でもエンジン音が絶えなかったけれど。

肩を軽く揺すられ目を開けてみると空は少し色褪せ、駅のホームに掲げられた駅名標がやっと読めるほどの明かりがあった。フリードリヒシャーフェン。雨はとうに止んでいたが、重い雲が未だ頭上にたゆたっていた。駅名標がやっと読めるくらいにあたりが明るくなっていた。フリードリヒスハーフェンだ。雨は止んでいたが、頭上にはまだ重い雲がたゆたっていた。

「ムッシュー=カツキ、終点だ」と囁き、クリストフは勇利のトランクを下ろしに網棚へ手を伸ばした。「書類はいつでも出せるように。ただし一番重要なのは絶対に俺とはぐれないこと、そしてもし指示を出したら正確に即座にそれを実行すること、いいかい？」

勇利は頷いてはみたものの、クリストフの後を追いながら感じたのは意外にも眠さだった。彼が衛兵の一人に何かを手渡し代わりに何かを受け取るのを眺めていると、いきなりクリストフに腕を掴まれ暗がりの中へ、検問所ではなく駅の裏の方へと引きずられてしまった。鉄条網と南京錠に守られたフェンスが立っていたが、クリストフが片目をぱちんとつぶると袖口から鍵が現れ、あれよあれよと錠は破られた。

「この戦争で学んだことがあるとすればね、それは俗物とでも友達になっておく価値はあるってこと」茶目っ気たっぷりにクリストフは言いながら、錠を再び下ろして鍵を石の下に隠した。

夜に沈んだ見知らぬ町の道をいくつも抜けて彼が勇利を連れて行った先は、夜明けの雲の隙間から射す光に濡れてきらめく湖だった。クリストフが三度に分けて指笛を吹くと、まもなくほど近い岬の向こう側から小型のボートがガタガタとエンジン音を立てながら現れた。

「船酔いはしないね？紙袋は持ってないから外に乗り出してもらうことになるけれども」とクリストフが訪ねてくる。

「多分大丈夫」と勇利は請けあったが、その実、睡眠不足や永遠にも思えるようなこれまでの二十四時間の間に起こった数々の出来事がたたって吐き気を催していた。船頭はがっしりとした小男で、バサバサした白髪を帽子で押さえているような感じであった。勇利をボートの上へとエスコートして自分もてきぱきと乗り込んだ後、クリストフは彼に何か言いつけた。ドイツ語のようにも聞こえたが、勇利がついていけるほど知った単語は使われていないようである。

湖の横断はゆっくりと静かに進んでいった。列車の騒音や振動は消え、ただ船体に打ち付ける波のささやきだけがあたりに響く。冷え込んだ夜風の中で熟睡はできなかったが、勇利は知らず知らずのうちに夢と現の狭間に踏み入れていた － 月光と湖水の狭間に。目を水平線の彼方にうつすと何かがチカチカと砂漠の幻影のように瞬いている。クリストフが船首に登って隣にやってきた時、勇利は黙ってそれを指差した。

「ああ、まだローマンスホルンだ。まだ三十分から四十五分くらいはかかる」

「どうしてあんなに、」－ どう言えばいいのか －「あんなに明るいんだ」

クリストフは一瞬不思議そうに眉をしかめたが、ほどなくしてなるほどと言わんばかりに、「スイスでは完全な灯火管制は敷かれてないんだ。主要都市はもちろんしているけれど、国境付近だと点けておくことで、連合軍が爆弾を落とす時にはもう少し先まで行ってもらわなければならないことを知らせられるのさ」

「街灯も点いている？」

「その通りさ、坊ちゃん。横に立って記念写真でも撮るかい？」

からかわれた勇利はぶつぶつと文句を言いつつも、目は遥か彼方、かすかな光を放つ街を離れない。それはボートが陸に近づくにつれて光の腕をこちらへ伸ばし、二人を導いてくれる灯台のようにも見えた。

再び乗った列車では、身体をこわばらせていた緊張がだんだんと圧倒的な疲労感に変わっていき、勇利は深く眠ることができた。目的の駅で勇利を起こしたクリストフ自身も相当疲れているらしかった。駅は大きく、開放的なつくりで、職場に向かう人々でごった返している。未だ温まりきっていない白々とした朝の太陽がすでに登りきっていた。

「チューリッヒへようこそ、ムッシュー=カツキ」クリストフはそう言ってまた勇利のトランクを手に取り、個室の扉を開けて勇利を通してくれた。「俺は死ぬほど疲れているし君はそれよりひどい顔をしてるので、俺たちを一晩か二晩泊めてくれる友人のところへ行く。それで大丈夫？」

疲れで重くなった頭を縦に振り、勇利は支えのために列車の車体にすがりながらホームに降りた。身体中の骨と筋肉がふかふかのベッドを欲している。ちょうどベルリンの家にあったような、ちょうど － 。

その先は考えたくなかった。クリストフに連れられるままに早朝の人混みを縫って道路に出る。南風が新鮮な匂いの空気を運び、舗道にはつやつやと霜が降りて、周りの人々はみなクリストフと船頭が使っていたドイツ語に似ていなくはない言葉で話している。二人が立ち止まったのはその道沿いの他の建物とは全く趣を異にする建物の前だった。壁はまろやかな赤と黄色の砂岩で縞模様に仕立てられており、屋根の上にはそれぞれたまねぎ型のドームに飾られた短くて太い塔が二本立っていた。

「シナゴーグ」勇利のいぶかしげな表情に対してクリストフは事もなげに返し、腕時計にちらりと目をやった。「少し早すぎるので朝のお祈りがまだ終わっていないけれど、ロビーで待ってても誰も気にしないし、行こうか」

正面玄関のすぐ奥の質素な部屋に入り、二人は硬い椅子に腰を下ろした。観音開きの扉の向こうからは何重にも重なった男声が勇利の耳には全く新鮮な言葉を歌っていた。ワッダムの礼拝堂で行われていた晩祷式や聖歌隊がゆったりと歌っていたマニフィカトが思い起こされたが、思い出の中の歌声が軽やかにオルガンの音色と競っていたとすれば、伴奏のないこの歌声はのびやかに張り上げられたと思えばしめやかに囁き、より豊かに重層的で厳かであった。二人のいる部屋はしんとして、歌声だけが沈黙を退けるように響いていた。

勇利の身体は疲労困憊だった。顔には二日分の無精髭が翳り服は埃まみれになっていた。だが合唱が突如として一本の太い、深いバリトンの斉唱に統合されたとき、勇利の心に電撃が走った。ベルリン中にここのような建物はあったのだ － 壁を壊され、落書きをされ、火をつけられ、ついに歌声がかき消されてしまうまで。だが数百メートルとひとつのパラダイムを隔てたこの場所は挑むように、張り裂けんばかりに生に満ちていた。

目に涙がさしたその時、扉が開いて人がわらわらとロビーに出てきた。何人かがクリストフに笑顔と会釈をよこすついでに勇利をじろじろと好奇の目で眺めている。と思いきやクリストフが飛び上がり、灰色の混じった黒髪を帽子の下に押し込んだ小柄な女性に向かって腕を大きく広げた。

「ミリアム！」女性に合わせるように腰を屈めたクリストフが懐かしげに叫び、それに応えるように彼女も抱きしめ返し両頬に挨拶のキスを送った。

「クリス、お久しぶりねえ！さあ、今度はどなたをボーデン湖の端から端まで引っ張り回したのかしら？」

「ミリアム、こちらはヘル=カツキですよ」おぼつかなげに立ち上がる勇利を指し示しながらクリストフが紹介してくれた。そして片目をつぶって、「ここだけの話だけどね、ミリアムは俺の初めてなのさ」

ミリアムがすぐさま彼の腕をぺちんと叩き、「ヘル=カツキ、このお調子者が何て言いたいかと言いますとね、彼がドイツの越境を助けた最初の人間が私だということなんです。ちょうどあなたを助けたようにね」

「1934年。よく覚えていますよ。彼もベルリンから来たばかりなんだ」クリストフの手は左胸に添えられていた。

「あら」ぽつりと洩らした声とともに、引きちぎられるような悲しみが、とうに死んだものと諦めていた人を遠くに見つけたような切なさが彼女の顔を曇らせた。彼女は勇利の手をとり、何かをこらえるような声で話しかけた。「まずはお二人に朝ごはんと温かいお布団を用意して差し上げなければならないけれど、後で…お話を聞かせてもらえないかしら？ベルリンのことを」

早回しの映画みたいに映像の断片が勇利の脳裏を横切った － 空爆で廃墟と化した建物群、プロパガンダの広告ビラ、ティアーガルテンの草花や降雪の中に飛ぶコクマルガラス、配給券の束、床屋に自転車のサドルの軋みに樋口氏のコートに咲いた真紅の花、そして思い出の台風の目にはヴィクトルが、青い青い眼をしたヴィクトルが、勇利の愛を腕いっぱいに抱きすくめて、静かに佇んでいた。

「もちろん、喜んで」そう言って、勇利はようやく涙をこぼした。

 

* * *

 

 

シュテファン=リットベルガーは死んだ。

一番上等の時計とカフリンクス二対、それに貯めていたライヒスマルクのほとんどが、彼の指揮下にあった頼もしい国民突撃隊員に費やされた。だがそのおかげでリットベルガーは「 _撃たれました、そうです、頭を撃ち抜かれて、すぐにロシア人らが進撃してきて遺体は敵の前線の後ろに入ってしまいまして、もはや遺体の回収はなりませんでした、実に嘆かわしいことです_ 」。

シュテファン=リットベルガーは死んだ。そして1945年の四月末、通りにこだまする火砲のくぐもった爆発音を背景に、死人と同じくらい虚ろで空っぽな男が彼の家に忍び込んだ。ヴィクトルが回収したいと思うものは大して多くなく、むしろ爆撃か火事で燃えてほしい、そうして彼の存在をベルリンから消し去ってほしいと思うようなものしか残っていなかった。母の肖像は、一年半前にチューリッヒから届いたユウリのスイス到着を知らせる手紙に包まれ胸ポケットに納まっている。赤軍がベルリンを包囲した時点で暗号解読機は金槌で破砕してある。ヴィクトルは手提げ鞄に少しの兵糧とヴェルレーヌの恋歌を詰め、腰のホルスターにピストルをかけた。

それから寝室に入り、リットベルガーの高級スーツを押しのけて洋服箪笥の一番下に隠してあった箱を引っ張り出した。軍帽でもなければ正規の制服でもないが、丈の短い革製のその上着はソビエト軍で受け取ったものだ。それは六年半守り通した真実のかけらだった。ヴィクトルはスーツジャケットを脱ぎ捨て、シャツの上から上着を羽織ってボタンを丁寧にかけた。

ここ数週間でぼさぼさに乾いた髪にぐしゃぐしゃと手櫛を通す。今までの18ヶ月間は風に吹かれる枯れ草のように過ごしていた。リットベルガーの生活だけを生き、その背後に潜む自分自身の存在は無視していた。だがこの上着は、あの夜スイス国境の向こうに消えていかなかったヴィクトル=二キフォロフ中尉の一部分を具現化したものなのだ。背筋を伸ばし、頭を上げれば自分はようやく兵士に戻れた気がする。寝室の窓から洩れるバチバチという音から考えると近くに銃撃隊がいるはずだ。リットベルガーが持っている中で一番上等で洒落たシルクの白ハンカチーフを棒切れに結びつけ、ヴィクトルは表に歩み出た。

果たして500メートルほど先の手狭な広場に赤軍の歩兵小隊が陣取っていた。彼らの視界に足を踏み入れた途端、ヴィクトルの脳天には三本のライフル銃の照準が合わせられた。ヴィクトルは両手を上げて白旗を振り回し、歩みを緩めた。

「止まれ！」

白旗を指に引っ掛け胸躍らせながら、ヴィクトルはロシア語で － 母国語で呼びかけた。「同志、あなたの上官とお話させていただけますか？」

ライフルの照準はずれなかったが、最初に口を開いた兵士が同じ言葉で返事をした。それは実に美しい音色だった。「お前は誰だ？」

「私はヴィクトル=二キフォロフ中尉と言います。内部人民委員部の局員として1938年からベルリンで諜報活動を行っていました。」微笑みがおのずと口元に浮かぶ。「同志の声を久しぶりに聞くことができて感慨深いものです」

ライフルのうちの一本がバリケードの裏に引っ込み、数秒後にヘルメットをかぶった頭がぬっと突き出た。むすっとした角ばった顔の若い男である。肩章はこの距離ではよく見えなかったが、周りの兵士らが彼のために隙間を空けた様子を見るに彼が上官に違いなかった。

「本当にソヴィエトの人間なら合言葉を知っているはずだが」

それは母が特に気に入っていた合言葉のひとつで、額縁に入れられた刺繍が幼い頃からずっと家の台所に飾られていたものだ。「同志レーニンの言葉を借りて、『すべての料理人は国家を統治する方法を学ばねばならない』」

若い兵士は周りの兵士を追い払い、立ち上がってバリケードを器用に乗り越え、大股でヴィクトルに近づいた。直前で歩みを止めてぴしっと敬礼をした兵士の顔は厳しく表情が読めないが、目の奥にはかすかな高揚感が確かにちらついている。まだ二十歳そこそこだろう。「アルティン中尉、第150狙撃師団です」

「中尉」ヴィクトルも敬礼を返した。年月を経て姿勢は多少崩れていても、正しく、自然な、あるべき姿に戻ったのだという誇りで胸がいっぱいになる。「私にできることはありませんか？」

 

* * *

 

 

 

アーサーが勇利の手に淹れたての熱いティーカップを押しつける。グリンはラジオの音量を上げてくれた。

ジョン=スナッグのよく通る声が機械から流れ出す。「本日米軍とソ連軍がエルベ川で邂逅したことで、ヨーロッパにとっては終戦の日にまた一歩近づきました。現地時間4月26日16時、ベルリンの南に位置するトルガウにて米軍の師団とロシア親衛隊が合流しました。米軍よりウィリアム=ロバートソン中尉と、赤軍よりアレクサンドル=シルヴァシュコ中尉が記者団を前に握手を交わし、現場の兵士らの間でも温かい交流がありました。首相官邸からの公式声明によると、チャーチル首相はこの展開を歓迎しており、『我々は勝利を確信し、義務を果たすために曲げられない意志を共有した同志として相互に協力するだろう。敵に向かい前進するとき、我々はみな同志である』と述べています」

グリンが横目で勇利を見ている。「ベルリンからの報告は今のところなさそうだぜ」

勇利は紅茶をすすり、熱さとまずさに顔をしかめた。「ソ連がエルベ川まで来ているならドイツ軍もそう長く保つとは思えないね」

「この書類を信頼するとすれば、向こうの幹部は完全にパンクしちまってるさ」アーサーはそう言って自分と勇利の机に広げられた書類の山を指した。二人の目下の仕事は翻訳家として、電波欺瞞をすり抜けて解読されたエニグマ暗号を戦略的に重要な情報として整理することだが、ここ数週間の動向を見る限りドイツ軍の指揮官らが躍起になって動かそうとしている連隊や師団は彼らの空想の中にしか存在していないようである。

勇利がロンドンに降り立ってから早一年半が経とうとしていた。入国、永住の手続きはあれよあれよという間に済まされ、当たり前のように英国パスポートとMI6の建物の四階に小さなオフィスを与えられ、あたかも国民の英雄のように歓迎されている。勇利は一夜にして専門家になり、自分のクリアランスでは出席する権限がないはずの会議にも呼び込まれて対ドイツ外交や東京の政治的状況についての見識を求められた。勲章が授与されるなどという噂まで流れていた。未だに現実味が感じられないのも仕方あるまい。

「ラジオ=モスクワも試してみるかい？ロシア語かアラビア語の放送が聞ければ訳するのは俺は構わないよ」とグリンが提案する。

「あまり手間にならなければいいけど」

「いやいや、我らがワッダム生のためなら何だってするさ」グリンがまた音量を下げるのにつれてアイゼンハワーについて熱く語るスナッグの声も小さくなってゆく。「そんなに懐かしがるだなんて、ベルリンは本当に特別な場所だったんだな、カツキ。恋人でもいたのかい？ドイツ女はみんな美人だとはよく聞くがね」

勇利は手元の紅茶に目を落とし、手の震えを抑えることに神経を使った。「ああ、いや。そんなのじゃないよ」

 

* * *

 

 

ケーニヒス広場には銃撃戦による煙がまだ立ち込めており、戦車があちこちの土や泥を掘り起こした跡がかつての刈り込まれた芝生を汚していた。陽が暮れかけているのにも関わらず、ドイツ軍の狙撃手は就寝も停戦もする気はないようで、国会議事堂の窓からは時折発砲音が破裂する。ヴィクトルは数人の士官と一緒にT-34戦車の陰にしゃがみ込んだ。その前でジンチェンコ大佐がぐるぐると歩き回っている。やがて大佐は煙草片手に話し出した。

「説明しなくてもお前たちは意味がわかるだろう。国会議事堂はすっからかんのがらんどうだ、ここ十年の間にここに住んでたのはドブネズミくらいのもんだ。ほんとのドブネズミだ、ナチの方じゃなくてな」若い中尉の一人が鼻を鳴らした。「おヒゲを生やしたドイツのチビ野郎が実際どこで震え上がってるかはわからんが、同志スターリンはここを奪うことに関しては妥協を許さない。それに考えてもみろ！メーデーの朝が明けるとファシズムの心の臓の上には赤旗が翻っているんだぞ！陽が完全に暮れた時点でもう一度国会議事堂に襲撃し、今夜のうちに占領する」

「大佐」ヴィクトルはほんの少し腰を浮かせて声を上げた。

「二キフォロフ、何だ」ジンチェンコの眼はどことなく冷ややかである。それも仕方ない。ヴィクトルもどうにかヘルメットと中尉を示す星がついた肩章を手に入れたものの、血で血を洗う戦いを繰り広げながら大陸の半分を横断してきた兵士らと並ぶとどうしても一般市民のごっこ遊びにしか見えないのである。

「大佐、囮を使って中のドイツ人の気を逸らせば、その間に誰かが外壁を登って旗を上げられます。そうすれば上の階を占領する前に旗を立てられます」

「ふむ、お前がやるか？」大佐がくちびるに指を当てた。「奴らが屋根に上がってきたら無防備だぞ」

「人員が二人いれば、数人単位の攻撃ならあそこの右側の位置から阻止できるでしょう。それに建物内の戦闘で手こずっている時に赤軍の一人や二人を屋根から落とすのにそんなに戦力は割きません。全体を奪いきれていなかったとしても、夜明けには旗を揚げられます」

「自分がやります」アルティン中尉が突然ヴィクトルの側で声を上げた。「自分が一緒に行きます。確かに中から屋根の上へは一箇所しか通り道がありませんから、中央の石像は防衛できます」

ジンチェンコはしばし二人をじっと眺めた。「いいだろう。コンドラチェフが旗を管理している。成功を祈るぞ」

赤旗と何本かの縄、そして念のために火薬の予備を数箱用意し終わったとき、アルティンが不意に尋ねた。「建物の外壁を登ったことはあるんですか？」

「ないよ！」ヴィクトルは元気よく返事した。この新型の騎銃は戦前の訓練時に使っていたライフルよりだいぶ装填しやすい。ボルトを正しい位置にはめ、銃を肩から下げる。「でもピオネール時代はよく木登りをしたなあ」これを聞いたアルティンの表情は疑り深いどころではなかった。「いいかい、あそこのバリケードの向こうにある瓦礫の山、あれなら十分高さもあるから窓棚まではとりあえずよじ登れるだろう。そこからは屋根の端っこまで縄を使って上がればいい。それか君が俺の肩に乗っかってよじ登るのでもいいぞ、君はあまり重そうじゃないしね」

彼がそれを褒め言葉と受け取るかけなされていると受け取るかで迷っているうちに二人は建物に近づいていた。先ほどまでのほぼ完璧な静寂は破られ、第150狙撃師団が国会議事堂の扉に突撃していくとともに先週と同じような喧騒が、怒号と号令に合わせた銃声の重奏が響き渡った。市内の別の区域では空爆が続いている。視界の端に火の手が上がるのが見えるのだ。二人は窓板の隙間に光るドイツ軍の銃身がありはしないかと目を凝らしながら、自陣のバリケードにぴったりついて忍び足で進む。ヴィクトルは右手を低くあげてアルティンについてくるよう合図し、腰を落としたまま建物の側面の方に駆けて行った。

無事に最初の窓棚の上に登り、二人は今背中を壁面に押し付けて立っている。一番近い窓からはドイツ語で怒鳴る指示や走り回る足音が洩れ出ていた。頭上の半ば崩れかけた軒蛇腹を見上げたヴィクトルは思っていたよりも縄を引っ掛けられる突起がないことに焦ったが、その時アルティンが腕を引っ張り二人の左側にある柱を指した。その柱は弾丸や爆弾の破片のせいででこぼこになっており、うまい具合に足場を提供してくれている。ヴィクトルは頷き、その方向へ壁伝いににじり寄った。

屋根の上に登れば、緩んだ屋根瓦が足の下で滑っていったり昔火事の際延焼の原因となった屋根の傾斜の急勾配に足をとられそうになったりと足元はおぼつかなかった。二人は軒蛇腹を伝い、時折現れる隙間はひょいと飛び越えていった。建物の中央、破壊されたドームの前にたたずむのは果たして馬に跨る女のすすけた石像である。冠をかぶり洋服にはひだが綺麗にとってある。屋根の真ん中の少し高く作られたプラットフォームの上にアルティンを登らせるべく下から押しあげ、続いてヴィクトルも這い上がった。下の階では銃声が止む気配はなかったものの、奴らがいきなり屋根に飛び出してきて石造りのレディをお守りするなどという展開にもなりにくそうである。

アルティンは像の脇で立ち止まり、背中にくくりつけていた赤旗と旗竿を外してヴィクトルに差し出した。だがヴィクトルはかぶりを振った。下の喧騒に負けない程度に静かな声で、ヴィクトルは言う。

「いいや、中尉。君こそがふさわしい」代わりにヴィクトルは石馬の臀部の傍に立ち、アルティンが像をよじ登るのを支えた。彼が一人で登れる体制をとってからヴィクトルは騎銃を肩から外し、しかと握りしめて周囲を確認した。再び視線を上に戻したときアルティンはちょうど石の女の肩の部分に這い上がり、彼女の顔を掌で押さえ込みながら冠の隙間に旗竿をぐっと挿した。

その瞬間一陣の風が旗をとらえ、赤旗がどうと翻った。見る間に真紅が夜闇に放たれ、そこには鎌と槌が月光を受けて黄金に輝いている。地上に目を向ければ広場に焚かれた戦車隊のキャンプファイアから火花が散っていた。

降伏までは何日も、何週間もかかるかもしれない。ヒトラーとその手下どもを国際社会の法で裁くまでは何ヶ月もかかるかもしれない。だがその瞬間、ヴィクトルは終わりを悟った。彼らはついに勝利を掴み得たのだった。

 

* * *

 

 

午前八時十五分、透き通るような広島の夏の虚空に、小さな坊やが飛び出した。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 〈原作者Notes：訳〉  
> 私のTumblr [thetwoguineabook](https://thetwoguineabook.tumblr.com/)にぜひ遊びに来てください！
> 
> シリーズ：  
> [Birdsong](https://archiveofourown.org/series/712836)シリーズ、第1部
> 
> この作品にインスパイアされた作品：  
> [ Blackbird by sixpences [Podfic] ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354910) [Rhea314(Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354910)による


End file.
